The Yellow Flash of Gremory
by amaijin
Summary: Minato Namikaze is reincarnated as a low-class devil in the world of Dxd. He ends up saving a certain crimson haired princess and things go from there. Random Idea I had. Currently waiting for reviews on what Minato should get. Magic Cloak vs Sharingan or Rinnegan
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I really need to stop getting random ideas in my brain. Yeah so anyway, decided to try an idea I've had for some time. Basically, Minato Namikaze is reborn in Dxd world as a low class devil. He is basically the same Minato from narutoverse. He will be using the hiraishin and rasengan in the future, although magic based versions. He will also be getting a chakra cloak or something similar to it. He will not have senjutsu abilities. Pairing is Minato x Rias because he loves redheads. As to having a harem well... I'll think about it.**

Minato Namikaze age 10 was a handsome blond haired low class devil who lived in the Gremory territory. He had no idea who his parents were since he had been abandoned since birth and he had been living alone ever since. He completed odd jobs for people in order to earn money. People that had seen him often called him a rare prodigy since he was gifted with superb speed and reflexes. He was walking around the town within the Gremory territory currently when he heard the alarm being sounded. An announcement quickly followed saying that all exits of the Gremory territory were to be closed off because the Gremory princess had apparently been kidnapped by followers of the old satan faction in order to try and get back at the crimson satan, Sirzechs.

The Gremory's cared deeply for their family members and to target one of their own, especially Sirzechs little sister was an unwise decision. Sirzechs was infamous by now for his unbearable sis-con tendencies and to try and get to him through his precious little sister was just asking for the crimson satan to unleash his full fury upon you. Minato sighed as he pondered about the current situation. It was either done by someone very brave or very stupid. Oh well, it was none of his concern anyway. Minato strolled out of the town towards the forest for him to do some training. As he was walking through the forest, he noticed that there had been multiple presences coming through here before. He shrugged it off. He had assumed that the forest grounds he used for his training was abandoned and people rarely if ever passed through here. He continued walking to the clearing that he usually used for his training.

As Minato got into a crouching position, he noted that there were strands of crimson hair leading off towards the cave located deep within the forest. Suspecting something in relation to the recent disappearance of the Gremory princess, Minato pressed two fingers into the ground to use his sensing abilities to detect presences within the forest. He felt a total of five presences including a familiar one that he recognized as probably being the Gremory princess herself and her four captors. Shrugging his head and preparing to confront them, Minato carefully followed the path left by the strands of crimson hair. He made sure to keep himself hidden and followed the trail from the safety of the trees. Making sure to check that he wasn't walking into an ambush or being discovered. Eventually he reached the clearing near the cave and as he suspected, he saw the Gremory princess being surrounded by her four captors.

Rias was scared for her life. There was no one to save her. She was severely outmatched by the four devils that had been sent to capture her. It was completely unexpected that the old satan faction would send someone disguised as a butler of the house to kidnap her and drag her out when no one was paying attention. Her demise seemed inevitable. Her captors had her bound with a magic spell that prevent her from escaping or using her magic against her captors. She lay on the ground in a heap as her blue dress was completely ruined. All she could do was look at the eyes of her captors who all wore masks to hide their faces. She was trembling with fear as one of them approached her and started playing with a lock of her crimson hair in his hand.

"It's such a pity we have to kill you Gremory-san. But you are very precious to your brother the crimson satan. And your brother is well hated for taking on the title of lucifer and becoming a false devil king. If you want to blame anyone you should blame your brother." One of the masked men said.

"Pity though. You would have turned out into a mighty fine morsel if not for you being related to the false devil king. With Venelana-san as your master I'm sure you would have become quite the specimen." another of the masked men stated.

Minato who had been watching the entire thing was planning out his moves carefully. He had to not only overpower four people who were likely more experienced than him, but also stronger. To throw things further in their favor, he had to ensure the safety of the Gremory princess. He thought about the options available to him. He held one of his custom three-pronged kunai in his hands. Twirling it about by the ring at the end. He had to use the element of surprise and his speed and reflexes to his advantage here. He pulled out two more of his custom kunai. He took a deep breath as he took aim and prepared to start his assault. He had to be quick about this or both him and the Gremory princess wouldn't be getting out of here alive.

"Well then, I think it's time we ended your life now, Rias Gremory." One of the masked men said as the prepared to stab Rias with a blade only for him and another one of his fellow kidnappers to drop to the ground, dead with kunai embedded deep into their heads.

"What the hell? How could anyone have found us? We made sure to leave all sorts of distracting trails. Sirzechs should only have been able to find us once we...hrgh." one of two remaining masked men managed to say before he was cut in the abdomen by Minato.

"Who are you little brat?" the last masked man said before Minato used the man who he had killed earlier as a springboard to strike the last of the masked men and kill them with a swift slash at the abdomen. Minato cleaned himself up and went to pick up all of his specialized kunai. They cost a lot to make and as such he saw no point in leaving them behind.

"Are you alright there?" Minato said as he approached the still trembling Rias with a warm smile.

"Who are you... and how did you find me?" Rias managed to ask.

"I saw the trail of your beautiful crimson hair that you left behind and so I followed it. My name is Minato. Minato Namikaze. Here, I'll get you free from those ropes." Minato said as he got behind Rias and freed her from the bindings. Rias had a light blush from Minato's compliment.

"Thanks Minato. My name is Rias Gremory." Rias managed to say before she felt week from the effects of the rope. Minato helped her up and held her in a princess carry as they walked out of the forest.

"Nice to meet you too Rias. Let's get you back home now. I'm sure everyone is worried about you. Hang on tight now." Minato said as he held Rias in his hands and started to move at an impossible speed towards the Gremory castle.

Scene change. Gremory Castle.

"Where could she be? I hope she is alright." Venelana said as she cried into her husband's arms.

"Any word yet son on where she might be?" Lord Gremory asked Sirzechs who was pacing around the room with a frown on his face.

"None yet. I have all available resources mobilized to search for her. Even my peerage are out looking for her right now. But they still have yet to find anything." Sirzechs said in an anxious tone.

Sirzechs knew he had enemies in the old satan faction. But for them to target his little sister told him two things. One they were determined to get at him through any means necessary. Second, the security had gotten lax ever since the end of the civil war. He was blaming himself now for his little sister being kidnapped and for whatever fate might befall her. But regret could be handled later. Right now, the priority was to find Rias and ensure her safety. The crimson satan's pacing was interrupted when his wife/ queen appeared in the room telling the family that Rias had been found and was alive and well. In fact she was outside now with the boy that had saved her. Immediately the family walked outside and saw Rias standing defensively in front of Minato who had a kunai in hand prepared to defend himself from the guards.

"Stand down, all of you." Sirzechs ordered as the guards did as told and Minato put away his kunai although he still took a battle ready stance. Immediately Rias ran towards her family.

"Oh Rias my dear daughter you're safe." Venelana said as she hugged her daughter and cried tears of joy. Lord Gremory was rubbing the top of Rias' head with a smile. As soon as Venelana let go of her daughter, Sirzechs grabbed his little sister and gave her a hug as he rubbed his cheeks against hers.

"Oh my RIa-tan. I was so worried about you. Are you hurt? Tell big brother who hurt you and big brother will make sure they die painful deaths." Sirzechs said.

"Onii-sama. Put me down. Otou-sama, Okaa-sama, the one who saved me was that boy. Minato Namikaze. Right when I was about to be killed, he saved me." Rias said as her family appraised the boy that had saved her.

"I owe you a debt of gratitude then my boy for saving my daughter. Tell me what happened to her captors?" Lord Gremory asked as he went to shake hands with Minato.

"It was no problem. I just happened to notice the trail of crimson hair that she left behind for someone to follow. Quite ingenious I might add. Sorry if I overstepped my boundaries but, I was forced to kill her captors. There were four of them in total and I would not have been able to ensure her safety if I was trying to subdue them." Minato explained with a polite bow.

"It is no problem Minato-kun. You made sure that Rias came back safely. You wouldn't happen to be the Minato Namikaze right? The one the towns people keep hailing as a prodigy and being gifted with incredible speed and reflexes? Also known as the yellow flash?" Sirzechs said.

"I don't think I know another Minato Namikaze. As to the nickname, the townspeople gave that to me so I cannot comment on what they think about me." Minato said with a casual shrug of his shoulders.

"Tell me boy, who are your parents? They must be rewarded for raising such a fine child." Lord Gremory said. Minato's chipper expression dropped after that.

"My parents left me after I was born. I do not know where they are or if they even are alive." Minato said sadly.

"Then how have you been living for the past 10 or so years that you've been alive?" Venelana asked.

"I've been doing odd jobs for money and sleep in forests or in alleys." Minato said.

"That will not do. As someone who has saved our dear Rias, I will not allow you to live such a life. Consider yourself a member of the family Minato. I will have someone show you to your room. And I am quite sure that Rias would like it if you stayed isn't that right Rias?" Venelana said. Rias shook her head in response as her way of saying yes.

"Then it is decided. You shall be staying in this place from now own." Lord Gremory said.

Time skip 3 years.

3 years had passed since that fateful day when Minato saved Rias and brought her back to the Gremory castle. For his effort, he had been given a place to stay at the Gremory castle and had been treated as one of their own. Minato was happy to be surrounded by so many people who cared about him. His relationship with Venelana was like that of a mother and a son as she would spend time teaching him the customs of a royal family like the Gremory.

He had become good friends with Rias and after the Gremory heiress had received her evil pieces, he had become the first person to join her peerage. He seemed hesitant at first but seeing as the Gremory family treated their peerage and servants like family, he saw no reason to reject the offer. Out of respect, Rias had even asked Minato which piece he wanted to become. Sirzechs was present when Minato had been made a member of the peerage and Minato's piece selection seemed to confirm the Satan's suspicions that Minato truly was a child prodigy.

Minato had chosen to become a rook. This surprised Rias since she originally wanted Minato to be her queen but he refused that offer saying it would be wasted in him since the overall boost would not be as be as beneficial to him as compared to the focused strength and defense boost from the rook piece. Sirzechs knew that this was a genius decision on Minato's part. Sirzechs had watched Minato train quite a few times and the crimson satan could tell that the boy held a lot of potential. He was gifted with astute observation capabilities and had superb speed and reflexes. In fact, he was on par with many knights despite being so young. The way Minato fought also told Sirzechs that Minato had a very rare caliber. Minato fought very efficiently at very high speed. There was no wasted movement. Aside from that, his magic skill was immense. Not only were his reserves greater than most devils his age, he could quickly pick up fire, lightning and wind magic. Although he rarely used them since he said they were time consuming and were not favorable to his style of combat.

Speaking of Rias, the crimson haired princess had an odd attachment to Minato. In fact, the first night he had spent in the Gremory castle, he was sharing the same bed as her and she was naked too. Her parents were very casual about it saying that she had taken a liking to Minato and just needed a hugging pillow in order to sleep. Minato didn't really care about it since he liked having Rias around him to play with. He didn't have any friends before this after all. He had also found out about the interesting quirks of the Gremory heiress such as her being a complete otaku. Although that odd habit eventually rubbed off on him. The two children would often have long anime watching sessions together.

In that time, Rias and Minato had also met with Rias', Akeno Himejima. Akeno was the daughter of a fallen angel leader and a priestess. As such, her clan despised her mixed blood and attempted to kill both her and her mother while her father was away. This lead to her mother's death and the poor girl was forced to run away from her killers to save herself. Eventually, she collapsed from exhaustion in a forest only to be found by Rias and Minato who happened to be there. Rias took pity on her and decided to make the girl a part of her peerage as her queen. And from then on the three of them became good friends and were almost inseparable.

Currently, we find the three of them in the open lawn of the Gremory castle. Rias was seated on one of the chairs while her friend/ rival, the heiress of the sitri clan, Sona Sitri sat opposite to her. Akeno was seated next to Rias. In between them was a chessboard and Rias and Sona were currently in the middle of a match. Minato was seated on the ground with his three-pronged kunai in his hand. He had a brush with black in the other as he started painting kanji on it. Now that Minato was a member of the Gremory house, he no longer had trouble acquiring weapons and so had perfected his kunai's shape into something that he was extremely proud of. It was now also of better quality and as such much better at cutting and throwing.

"What are you up to Minato-kun?" Rias asked as she watched him carefully paint a complex set of kanji onto the handle of his kunai.

"I just wanted to try something that I've been thinking of for some time." Minato said as he completed the kanji on the kunai. He used a quick burst of wind magic to dry the ink. After confirming that the ink was dry, Minato got up and lazily threw the kunai some distance away. The kunai landed on the ground and Minato disappeared in a yellow flash and appeared where the kunai was.

"And it seems like my theory works." Minato said as he picked up the kunai and threw it such that it landed near to where the girls were and he appeared there in a yellow flash.

"What was that technique Minato?" Rias asked curious.

"It's something like teleportation. I created based off regular teleportation and also the space time manipulation capabilities of chakra users. I call it the flying raijin." Minato said as he pocketed the kunai and made a mental not to prepare more of them to test out the applications of the technique.

"Oh it's so cool. could you teach it to me?" Rias asked with a shine in her eyes.

"Maybe someday Rias-chan. I don't know the technique well enough to teach it just yet. But how was your chess match?" Minato said.

"Me and Sona are at a stalemate again." Rias said with a cute pout. Minato chuckled at her cute expression. She and Sona were both rivals as they were equals in terms of being strategists. However, Rias tended to be more bold and creative in her moves while Sona was more calm and calculative.

"Children, come in now. It's time for lunch!" Venelana called out from the terrace. The four children nodded and went inside the house to have lunch promptly. They all were afraid of Venelana getting angry and she had a tendency to get miffed whenever someone was late.

Time Skip 3 years.

Another 3 years had passed and Rias' peerage had grown from being just Minato and Akeno to having two other members. The new knight Kiba Yuuto and the rook Koneko Tojou. They all had their own hurtful pasts but thanks to both Rias' kindness and Minato's bubbly personality, they were able to quickly open up to everyone and were warmly accepted as part of the Gremory family.

Minato had been promoted to middle-class devil in that time and his growth rate was truly astronomical. He had mastered the flying raijin technique he created to the point where his teleportation was instantaneous. His skills as a prodigy were displayed in full when he showed off his use of the flying raijin with multiple kunai to actually outmaneuver Sirzechs' pawn and rook in a training spar. Even Sirzechs' knight had to admit that Minato might be faster than him given the fact that his natural speed was already at the level of most knights. With the flying raijin and now his body flicker, Minato was easily a match in terms of speed for anyone and with the enhancements to attack and defense bequeathed by the rook piece, Minato was truly a force to be reckoned with. His magic was also nothing to scoff at. He was a true prodigy in the area of magic as well, but he still felt that it didn't suit his style and hinted to Sirzechs that he was finding a way around that.

Rias and her peerage were now getting ready to leave for the human world despite the vehement protests from her family. She said that she needed to learn more about the human world and wanted to spend some time there. It was only agreed upon because Sona had wanted the same thing and so a specialty school had been constructed for all of them to attend called Kuoh academy. Of course the main issue was that Kiba and Koneko were still too young to attend school and as such, had nothing to do. This problem was solved by Minato who offered to have shadow clones looking after them while he, Rias and Akeno were in school. Speaking of shadow clones, it was another technique that Minato had created. By splitting his magic reserves, he could create corporeal clones of himself. The only drawback being the clones would disappear if hit.

Minato had also known that there was another reason that Rias wanted so disparately to go to the human world. She wanted to escape the pressures of being the Gremory heiress. Especially her arranged marriage with one Riser Phenex. Minato had met the guy a few times when Rias would drag him along for visits to the Phenex manor. The first time he met the guy, Minato was tempted to put him through a few walls just for his condescending attitude towards everyone especially women. Minato hated his guts for the way he treated his peerage as objects and how he was doing the same to Rias whenever they were forced to be together. Of course if things got out of hand, Rias would come and find him and he would use his flying raijin to get them out which would often get him scolded by lord Gremory but praised by Venelana. Minato swore that he would either fix the yakitori's attitude or free Rias from the marriage contract. To him, the way Riser behaved was detestable and it was in no way fair for Rias to be forced to be with someone like him.

The group prepared to depart for the human world and waved goodbye to the rest of the family as the teleportation circle took them to the house that they would all share during their time in the human world. They each picked out their own room and set down their belongings. Although Minato inwardly knew that him picking a room was just for show. He knew Rias would either sneak into his bed at night to use him as a hugging pillow or she would drag him to her room to use as a hugging pillow. The Gremory heiress had grown attached to Minato ever since she was rescued by him and the two were almost inseparable. Wherever she went, Minato was almost always somewhere nearby. She was even marked with a flying raijin formula so that he could come to her immediately if she needed. Minato sighed as he got ready for bed and as expected, Rias joined him and was naked as usual. As they fell asleep, Minato pondered on things to come...

 **A/N: Prologue chapter. So Minato now had his flying raijin and his body flicker and shadow clone techniques. It seems a little rushed for him to have developed everything so early but given the age when everything happens, he needed at least those down. His Rasengan won't be around until around the time of the rating game. Read and Review this prologue to help me decide if I should keep this going or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Someone mentioned that Minato shouldn't be as blind as Naruto when it came to a woman's feelings so I think that this chapter should pretty much remedy that now. Hopefully. I try my best in these. But as to harem, I'm torn. As with my other story, the characters I have chosen for the story don't really fit with the entire harem thingy. But if anybody can give me ideas on how to make them convincingly have a harem then I am all open to it.**

Time skip. Three Years.

Currently, the Gremory group all attend Kuoh Academy together. Rias, Akeno and Minato are third years while Kiba is a second year and Koneko is a first year. They each have their own nicknames within the school and are all extremely popular. Rias and Akeno were known as the two great onee-sama of the school. Minato and Kiba were known as the princes of Kuoh. Minato also was known as the blonde onii-sama of the school. Koneko was known as the school's mascot. The whole peerage was a part of the revived Occult Research Club which acted as a cover for their devil operations. Rias had managed to procure an entire building for their use. The occult research club, together with the student council, the base of operations for Sona and her peerage, quickly became two of the most popular organizations of the school. Needless to say many tried to sign up but were all declined.

The school day was starting and now the students are starting to walk into the school. Everyone immediately turns their attention to the school gates when they hear the all too familiar cheering and jeering that accompanies the arrival of a certain group of students. At the front were Minato and Rias. Rias was leaning her head against Minato's shoulder and Minato had his arm wrapped around her waist. A few paces behind them were Akeno, followed closely by Kiba and finally Koneko.

"Look it's Rias-onee-sama and Minato-onii-sama!" some of the girls shouted.

"Aren't they just the perfect couple?" some people said.

"They sure do look good together. But there goes my dream of being together with Minato." some of the girls were saying.

"Damn you Namikaze. Keeping Rias-onee-sama all to yourself. It isn't fair. All you pretty boys should just die." many of the boys were saying. Minato just chuckled at the now usual response as the pair walked toward their class.

Yes, Minato and Rias were now an official couple. They had confessed to each other during their first year at Kuoh Academy. It was hard for either of them to deny the feelings they had for one another any longer. One could even say that it was like love at first sight. Although both had not admitted it until Minato made the first move by confessing to her one night after school by asking her to meet him on the rooftop of the occult research club building. There, under the stars, the two shared their first kiss and admitted their feelings to each other. It wasn't hard for anyone to see their relationship grow over the years. For Minato, Rias was the hard headed little girl that he had grown to love because of how compassionate and caring she was towards those she cared about. For Rias, Minato was like her prince charming. He was always around when she needed him and would never hesitate to come to her aid.

Minato liked life at school although he didn't like the behavior of specific groups of people within the school. Namely the perverts. But Minato being Minato just had this uncanny ability to get along with almost anyone and make them feel good. Of course Minato was quite lazy when it came to school work and would often be late if not for the fact that Rias kept him in line. His chipper attitude often shocking people whenever they see the test results as Minato was always amongst the top despite rarely being seen doing work. In fact most of the time, Minato would be spacing out until either Rias got his attention back to classes or if the teacher gave him a question to answer.

Aside from his relationship with Rias, Minato was also extremely close with the rest of the peerage. He was like an older brother to Koneko and would teach his fellow rook his fighting style and would also help her out in school. He was good friends to Kiba and shared with the blonde's misery at having to deal with the problem of fangirls although Minato did have it easier since the fan girls chasing him had decreased ever since him and Rias got together. He was also close with Akeno although he was wary about the advances the peerage queen made towards him which often resulted in him getting injured by Rias getting jealous.

Right now, the peerage had broken off to go to their individual classrooms for the school day. Along the way, Rias, Minato and Akeno walked by one Hyodou Issei and his friends. They were collectively known as the perverted trio and Minato didn't really understand their over obsession with girls bodies. In fact, Minato admired their drive. They endured many beatings from angry girls and still kept trying to peep. The trio's attention was focused on Hyodou Issei because he had been detected as a potential sacred gear user. Akeno was the first to pick this fact up and when Minato used his sensory skills, he confirmed that he did indeed possess a sacred gear and a longinus tear sacred gear at that. As such, Rias was interested in recruiting him into her peerage. They had been taking turns keeping tabs on the boy and Minato even had a flying raijin seal placed on the boy for good measure since recently, fallen angels had appeared in the town.

Minato sighed as he took his usual seat next to Rias by the window. He opened up his textbook to make it seem as though he was paying attention in class although in actual fact he was reading some manga. Rias' otaku habits had really gotten to Minato and although not as avid an anime lover, he really like reading mangas and light novels. Although this could probably be attributed to Minato's great love for reading. He was almost always seen with a book in his hands whenever he had his hands free from Rias of course.

"Minato-kun." Rias called out.

"Hai, RIas-chan. Something you need?" Minato asked as he looked into her blue green eyes.

"It's time for lunch. Come along now." Rias said as she pulled Minato up from his desk and led him toward the school rooftop for lunch.

There the couple ate lunch in mostly silence as Rias sat in Minato's lap and fed him the bento that she had made for him. He enjoyed her cooking a lot and always complimented her on it whenever he had the chance. After the pair were done with lunch, Rias just relaxed her head into Minato's chest as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him as possible. While the two of them were enjoying their privacy, they also watched over Hyodou Issei who was going about his regular peeping activities with his two other friends from the perverted trio.

"I still am a little sad that a longinus found its way into the hands into that boy. If it is what I think it is then we are really in for quite the adventure in the future. Poor kid doesn't know that his whole life is about to change" Minato remarked as he watched Issei and his friends run away from a group of angry girls.

"It is unfortunate but he might turn out valuable to us with someone like you to guide him. Care to sahre what you learnt through your flying raijin marker?" Rias said.

"His sacred gear carries the unmistakable energy signature of a dragon. Which means..." Minato said.

"It is either the boosted gear or divine dividing. All the more that we should recruit him into our side and ensure that he can use his sacred gear properly." Rias said.

"Yeah. But anyway how do you intend to recruit him?" Minato asked.

"I'll have to wait and see what the fallen are up to. Ideally he would have the choice but with the fallen here, he may not have such a luxury and him rejecting our offer could lead to his death." Rias said sadly.

"Who is on watch duty today by the way?" Minato asked.

"Today is Koneko. But I think we can be a little more lax now that he has a flying raijin marker on him right?" Rias said.

"I wouldn't go lax just yet. I have limited use of the seal on him because he has no magic to unlock some of the more advanced monitoring features. Anyway, let's get back to class. Date this saturday?" Minato said casually as the two helped each other up.

"Sure I would love to go on a date this saturday. And you are right. We should be getting to class. Don't want to be late and have sensei on our backs." Rias said as she wrapped her warms around Minato and the two of them walked to class.

Time skip Wednesday.

Hyodou Issei was skulking as he made his way back towards his home. He was skulking due to his depression. Not only was he still without a girlfriend. Today he had been beaten up again by the kendo club after being caught trying to peep at the girls as they were changing. But what depressed him the most was seeing the two top idols of the school as a couple together. Why did Minato have to go for Rias? He could have gotten any other girl he wanted yet he chose to go after the top idol. And everyone knew they wouldn't be breaking up anytime soon given how happy those two looked together.

"Why can't I get a girlfriend like Minato-sempai? Why couldn't I be the one in his shoes." Issei muttered as he walked pass the bridge on his usual route back to his house. He was halted when a girl wearing a school uniform that consisted of a maroon colored blazer with an embroidered letter P approached him.

"Um... are you Hyodou Issei?" the girl asked shyly.

"Yeah I am. Did you want something from me? And who are you by the way?" Issei said.

"My name is Yuuma Amano. I have been watching you for some time Issei. Are you seeing anyone?" Yuuma asked.

"No I am not." Issei responded sadly.

"Then...would you...um...please go out with me?" Yuuma asked with a shy stammer.

"Really? You want to go out with a guy like me?" Issei asked with a shocked expression on his face.

"Yes. I think your cute and have a very charming personality. So would you please be my boyfriend?" Yuuma asked shyly.

"I would love to Yuuma-chan." Issei said as the two of them walked away together. Unknown that four set's of eyes were watching them.

"It looks like you were right Rias. The fallen angels do know about Issei holding a sacred gear and it seems that they have already made their move." Minato remarked as he watched the now disappearing figures of Hyodou Issei and Yuuma Amano.

"Yes it seems now we have no choice but to wait for the fallen angel to act. I know you don't like this at all Minato. Having to watch someone be killed and then forced into our world like this." Rias said.

"It can't be helped I guess. Either way the boy would be in danger and would have to pick a side. Such is the sad fate of sacred gear users like him. I'm just grateful he won't just be killed off and live a wasted life. Now come on. Let's go back home today. Koneko will keep watch for him on her own from here. If anything happens Koneko contact me or Rias." Minato said as he grabbed Rias' hand. The young neko nodded as both Minato and Rias disappeared back to the clubroom in a yellow flash.

Time skip Wednesday.

At the moment, we find Minato and Rias enjoying peace and quiet during their lunch period under the comfort and shade of a tree. They watched with interest at the antics of the perverted trio. Or rather, the lack of antics from one of them. Minato chuckled as he watched Hyodou Issei refusing to join his friends in peeping because he claimed to have a girlfriend. Of course his two friends refused to believe him and when asked for proof, he showed them his phone with her picture on it. They were stunned at first but quickly retorted by saying that the picture was probably taken from the internet.

"Who knew the hentai had a chivalrous side to him?" Minato commented with a slight chuckle.

"I guess people really aren't as they always seem. I'm surprised by this too." Rias remarked as she giggled but stifled it with her hand.

The two devils watched with interest as the rebuttal from Issei's friends with regards to his relationship status was silenced by the appearance of Yuuma Amano. The girl had appeared at the school gate with a bento in hand. Issei walked up to her and gladly accepted the bento as the 'couple' moved to a secluded spot to enjoy their lunch in piece. Leaving the last two members of the perverted trio to stay completely still with their mouths agape.

"The fallen are very thorough in their plans it seems. She surely acts the part of the girlfriend well." Minato commented as his eyes wandered occasionally to the other pair.

"Yes it seems that they are very thorough with their plans." Rias agreed.

"I really do feel pity for that pervert now. He doesn't even realize the amount of danger that he is in and that his happy circumstances now are but a fleeting dream." Minato said with a shake of his head. He wasn't really on good terms with the perverted trio thanks to his reputation and relationship but that didn't mean he hated them or anything. He did feel a little disgusted by their habits but they were human nonetheless and for a human to be dragged into the world of the three factions was really something that irked Minato but at the same time, he did not like to see a life full of potential being snuffed out that way.

Time Skip. Saturday.

"You ready for our date yet Rias?" Minato asked as he waited by the doorway for his girlfriend to get ready.

"Hold on I'm coming down." Rias said as she walked down the stairs. She was wearing a cute blue dress that hugged her curves and accentuated her full figure. Minato couldn't help but gawk at her beauty. Minato himself was dressed in a pair of jeans and an orange t-shirt.

"Good then let's get going. I want to take you to the new maid cafe branch and then we can visit the local ani-mania to see if they have anything new or interesting.

"What are we waiting for then? And you sure do know how to make me happy Minato." Rias said as she walked out of the house, her head leaning against Minato's shoulder while his arm was wrapped around her waist.

"I wouldn't be a good boyfriend if I didn't know what you liked and didn't like now would I?" Minato said as he lead her into the cafe for their lunch.

Time Skip. Post Lunch and Ani-mania visit.

"I had fun Minato. The food was really great and the amount of things at the Ani-mania! I think I could spend days inside that store." Rias said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"I think you probably could knowing how much of an otaku you are." Minato said with a light-hearted chuckle.

"Was that an insult to me?" Rias said with a cute pout.

"No it's just that I find your otakuness very cute. Anyway back to the issue with Issei, the fallen angel is going to make their move tomorrow right?" Minato said as his expression went serious.

"Yes. I will have my familiar watching him and we will be on guard just in case anything happens." Rias said. Minato nodded at this and told her he would be ready to port in with his flying raijin should anything happen.

Time skip Sunday.

Issei Hyodou was having the best day of his life. The pervert was finally able to get a girlfriend and had spent the day with her. It could not have been a more perfect day for him. He made sure to act as prim and proper as possible with the girl and she seemed to enjoy how he brought her around town. They had gone shopping, eaten at a cafe and even visited a fun fair that day. The pair were now seated on a park bench with Yuuma resting her head against Issei's shoulder.

"Hey, Yuuma, did you enjoy yourself today?" Issei asked.

"I did. For a pervert you do know how to treat a lady." Yuuma said as Issei rubbed the back of his head and had a smile on his face.

"Hey Issei, would you do something for me?" Yuuma said while distancing herself from Issei.

"Sure Yuuma. Anything for you." Issei said with a smile.

"Will you please die for me?" Yuuma said as her appearance changed. She grew taller and her hair grew slightly longer with her body becoming more curvaceous. Her clothes were ripped off and replaced with leather straps that barely covered her and left little to the imagination.

"What did you say Yuuma?" Issei asked as he stumbled off the bench. He was trying not to pass out from seeing the girl in front of him.

"I am the fallen angel Raynare and as I said before, could you please die for me?" Raynare said as black wings sprouted from her back. Issei's eyes went wide as he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. He looked down to see that he had been stabbed by a spear made of light.

"Kuh...hurgh." Issei spit out blood as he fell to the floor. The blood from the wound pooling underneath his body.

"If you want to blame someone then blame god for giving you a powerful sacred gear. You were a threat to us and so you had to be eliminated." Raynare said as she looked at Issei's body.

"Fallen angel, I suggest you leave right now. You've already done enough by killing a human on the territory of devils." Minato said as he used his flying raijin to appear right next to Issei.

"Oh and just who might you be?" Raynare asked as she licked her lips sensuously while taking in Minato's appearance.

"I am Minato Namikaze. Rook of Rias Gremory." Minato said as he took a battle stance with a kunai in hand.

"Tch. if the Gremory princess is involved then I think I should leave. Come and find me some time soon. Handsome. I'm sure we both can show each other a good time." Raynare said as she flew away. Minato sweat droppeda t how she was trying to seduce him. Behind him he could feel Rias' power increasing due to her jealousy as she teleported to where Issei was.

"Minato-kun." She said in a sickeningly sweet voice that made Minato's hairs stand on edge.

"It wasn't my fault. I was just doing my job Rias-chan. Now I think you should hurry up and revive Issei before we lose him for good." Minato said as he tried to divert her attention from him. Rias merely sighed as she calmed down and got to work reviving Issei as a devil using her evil pieces.

"Wow, he took eight pawns. It seems he really does have a potent sacred gear. Now let's get him home to rest. We can talk to him after school tomorrow." Minato said as he slung the now healed and revived, although unconscious Issei over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and proceeded to teleport to where the boy's house was.

Time Skip, Monday morning.

"Wake up you moron. It's time for school." The alarm clock sounded as one Hyodou Issei lazily got up from his bed.

"Was all that a dream last night? But it felt so real..." Issei said as he rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"That was no dream Issei." Minato said as the boy turned to see both Minato and Rias in the corner of his room.

"Minato-sempai. Rias-sempai what are the tow of you doing here?" Issei asked.

"You died yesterday Issei. So I revived you as a devil and I am your master. Anyway, we will talk more after school. I will send someone to fetch you to bring you to us. Have a nice day Issei-kun." Rias said as Minato placed his hand around her waist and used flying raijin to get to the clubhouse.

"How did they do that?" Issei wondered.

"Issei, get up. It's time for school." Issei's mother shouted from the other side of the door.

Time Skip. End of School day.

Issei let out a sigh as he looked out the window and begin mulling over the many things on his mind. Chief among them being the events that occurred the day before. When he had gone to ask everyone about Yuuma Amano, he was shocked to find that no one could remember her at all. He checked his phone and found that everything about Yuuma had disappeared. Her contact information and all the pictures of her were gone. Issei wondered exactly what was going on here and also the reason for his two sempais appearance in his room earlier today. He heard cheering from the door to the class and turned around to see the second prince of Kuoh Academy walk into the class and approach him.

"Are you Hyodou Issei? I was sent here on an errand by Rias Gremory to pick you up and lead you to meet her." Kiba said.

"So this is what she talked about by fetching huh?" Issei said as he got up and followed Kiba towards the old school building.

As the two of them navigated through the hallways of Kuoh academy, there were multiple remarks thrown about by the observing student body. Some attempting to dissuade Kiba from being near Issei. Some saying that Issei's perverseness would spread to Kiba like a disease. Then the one thing that made Issei really annoyed was how some were saying that he had the hots for Kiba and that he pitched for the same team. Eventually though, the two of them walked into the occult research clubroom. It was located in the old school building. Inside the room was a circle with symbols in the centre. The room was dimly lit by candles and in the corner of the room was a shower.

"Who is that using the shower? Is that Rias Gremory the top idol of the school? Wait but isn't that Minato Namikaze in there with her?" Issei said as he looked at the figures hidden by the shower curtain.

"Pervert." muttered Koneko as she got back to eating her sweets.

"Oh my it's the school mascot Koneko Tojou." Issei said.

"Oh is there someone knew here?" Akeno said as she approached Issei.

"I brought him here as ordered by Buchou." Kiba said.

"Pleasure to meet you. I am Akeno Himejima. The club vice president." Akeno said with a polite bow which made her large assets bounce.

"Umm... nice to meet you too. I'm Issei Hyodou." Issei said with a stammer as he couldn't help but be distracted by Akeno's large breasts that seemed like they were about to pop out.

"Oh good you're here." Rias said as she walked out of the shower with a towel to dry her hair. Walking right behind her was Minato. Rias leaned on her desk and Minato took position next to her.

"It's great to see you Issei. Now let me explain why you are here." Rias said as Issei took a seat on the couch.

"You see the occult research club is just a ruse. In truth, all of us here are devils." Rias said as everyone unfurled their devil wings.

"Devils?!" Issei said as he felt a tugging sensation on his back and turned around to see that he had a set of devil wings as well.

"How did I become a devil?" Issei asked.

"Do you remember Yuuma Amano?" Minato said.

"Yes I do. But no one else does." Issei said sadly.

"That's because Yuuma Amano was just an alias. She is really the fallen angel Raynare. And the reason why you became a devil was because she killed you yesterday. I'm sorry Issei. But the Yuuma Amano you knew never existed. She just played you because they feared the power you had." Minato said.

"So I really did die yesterday. But then how did you revive me?" Issei asked.

"For you to understand that, you need to first understand the history of the three factions. The devils, angels and fallen angels have been enemies for a long time..." Rias said as she started explaining the history of the three factions including the great war.

"...And so in order to bolster our numbers, we revive people as devils using the evil pieces system. A system that is based around chess pieces. Everyone here is a reincarnated devil with the exception of Minato." Rias explained.

"I see. And so what does being a devil mean?" Issei asked.

"Well all reincarnated devils start of as low class devils. From there they can progress to high-class devils and earn the right to his or her own peerage." Rias said.

"So I can get my own servants? And I would be free to do anything to them including sex?" Issei asked.

"I don't see why not. But anyway, I am a high-class devil by birth. Minato was a low class devil but is currently a middle class devil and will be taking the high class test during the summer break. He currently holds the record for fastest promotion." Rias said. She felt a sense of pride at having such an amazing boyfriend.

"Issei, you were killed because you possess a sacred gear. Right now, we will try to unlock it." Minato said.

"What is a sacred gear?" Issei asked.

"A sacred gear are artifacts given by god to humans. Many famous people have sacred gears." Rias explained.

"So how do I unlock my sacred gear?" Issei asked.

"Just focus and imagine the strongest image you can in your mind. The magics of this room should assist you in pulling out your sacred gear." Minato said.

"Focus and strongest image huh?" Issei said as he mimicked a pose from Dragonball and closed his eyes to focus. Unfortunately no matter how hard he tried to focus, his mind kept drifting to perverted thoughts. So eventually, he just gave up altogether.

"It looks like he doesn't have the power to call for it just yet." Minato remarked.

"Anyway, your job now, being a recently revived devil is to hand out contract fliers and start making contracts with people. This is one of the ways that you can ascend through the ranks." Rias said as he handed Issei a stack of flyers to give out.

"I will not disappoint you Rias-sempai. I will become a high-class devil and achieve my dream of being a harem king." Issei proclaimed proudly.

"Oh and one more thing, you are to refer to me as Buchou in public just like everyone else in this club." Rias said.

"Hai Buchou. I will go and deliver these flyers now." Issei proudly said as he ran out the door to achieve his dream of being a harem king.

"Kids got enthusiasm, I'll give him that." Minato said with a chuckle as he watched Issei speed off on his bike to give out contract flyers from the balcony of the old school building.

"Did you sense anything from him Minato-kun?" Rias asked as she leaned her head against Minato.

"Definitely a dragon. It was only temporarily but I felt the power density in his left arm. It might turn out to be the boosted gear but only time will tell if he can activate something so powerful in such a short time. I'll be heading off now. There are some things that I need to take care of." Minato said.

"Are you going off on another mission for my brother again?" Rias asked. Minato was often called up to help out Sirzechs. Of course in order to hide his identity, he wore a mask and went by the alias, the yellow flash.

"Oh no. He hasn't contacted me at all for some time actually. I just need to settle some matters on my own. I'll see you back at the house tonight okay?" Minato said as he kissed Rias on the cheek before using his flying raijin to disappear.

Time skip. Alleyway

"Man, that was a lot of contract flyers to hand out. But with this, I shall be closer to achieving my dream of becoming a harem king." Issei said.

"Look what we have here? A new devil? Aren't you the one Raynare was supposed to kill? I guess I will just have to finish the job then." A woman wearing a maroon trench coat and matching skirt said as she revealed herself as a fallen angel to Issei.

"Crap, how do I fight her? If I could activate my sacred gear then I would be able to fight her. Minato-sempai said to focus and picture the strongest image in your head. Well then I think I'd better five it a try." Issei raised his left hand out and gave a battle cry. His devil wings unfurled and a green jewel appeared on his left arm before a red gauntlet manifested itself there. The energy released from his sacred gear's activation managed to blow off the fallen angel's clothes.

"Is that a sacred gear? Screw this. I'll let someone else deal with it." the fallen angel said before flying away.

"Congratulations Issei. you managed to activate your sacred gear." Minato said as he appeared next to Issei.

"Minato-sempai. When did you get here?" Issei asked wondering how his senior was so fast.

"I just got here after I felt your sacred gear activating. Now let's go tell Rias and the others." Minato said as he put a hand on Issei's shoulder and used his flying raijin to get them to the clubhouse in an instant.

"Minato, what are you doing here? And why is Issei with you?" Rias asked as she looked at the puking pawn.

"Oops I guess I should have warned him about making the jump. Anyway, Issei here was attacked by a fallen angel and managed to activate his sacred gear." Minato said as he pointed towards the brunette who had now recovered.

"Congratulations Issei. I'm so proud of you." Akeno said with a smile.

"Thanks. I'm not sure how I did it myself. But how do I make it go away?" Issei asked as he showed the gauntlet on his left arm.

"Just will it to disappear and it will go away. Now that it's been awakened, you can call for it at will." Rias said. Issei did as he was told and the gauntlet disappeared.

"Oh wow. It actually worked. That would have really been troublesome during my alone time." Issei said.

"Yes but now we have a problem. The fallen now know that you have reincarnated as a devil and might come after you. If you do encounter any fallen angels do not engage them on your own. Contact us for help." Rias said.

"Issei, here catch." Minato said as he handed the brunette one of his custom made kunai.

"What is this for Minato-sempai?" Issei asked as he looked over the Kunai, marveling at the craftsmanship and being confused by the odd kanji on the handle.

"It's a marker for me to come to your aid instantly. Normally I would put one on your person but unfortunately you sacred gear destroyed the original seal I placed on you. So just keep that thing handy at all times." Minato said.

"Is everyone else marked as well?" Issei asked.

"Yes we all are. It's so that Minato can come to our aid or can know the kind of enemies we face." Rias said as she pulled up her sleeve to show Issei that she had a similar mark. The rest of the peerage did the same and they were all marked.

"Anyway, it's getting late. Let's all head home." Rias said.

"Hai Buchou." the peerage responded.

The next day after school.

Issei walked into the clubroom to find everyone already there except for Akeno who he presumed was making tea or something. Minato was leaning against the wall in one corner of the room reading a manga. Kiba was seated on one of the couches reading a book and Koneko was in her usual spot eating sweets. Rias was seated behind her desk. Suddenly, a magic circle appeared and Akeno came through it.

"So Akeno what news do you bring?" Rias asked,

"We have a subduing order for a stray devils from the archduke." Akeno said.

"Alright then. Everyone there will be no contracts tonight. We shall all be going to eliminate the stray devils." Rias said as everyone nodded.

"You want to show Issei how a peerage works in combat right?" Minato said as he closed the manga he was reading.

"Astute observation as usual, Minato-kun." Rias said.

The entire peerage got up and readied themselves to eliminate the stray devil. Kiba had his sword. Koneko was wearing her combat gloves. Minato had a pouch containing his specialized kunai. They all got up and walked to the centre of the room where Akeno was preparing a magic circle that would take the entire peerage to the location of the stray devils. A bright light filled everyone's vision and when the light died down, the group found themselves outside of an abandoned mansion.

"So what exactly is a stray devil?" Issei asked.

"A stray devil is a devil that has betrayed their master. They usually eat humans for sustenance and risk exposing us to regular humans. That is why we have to eliminate them. Usually Minato would go solo or I would send teams of them in. But this will be a good opportunity to see everyone in action Issei." Rias said.

"Stray devils can fool people quite easily. It starts of pretty but never ends well." Kiba remarked.

The peerage walked into the abandoned mansion and immediately they could all smell the rancid odor of dead bodies and blood. Minato quickly threw out several of his kunai that littered the room and held one in his hand. Kiba had his sword out of its sheath and Koneko was taking a battle stance.

"I smell something sweet and foul." a voice said from the shadows as a woman appeared with no clothes. Issei started muttering oppai, beautiful oppai.

"Stray devils, we are here to eliminate you all by the power vested in me from the house of Gremory." Rias said.

"I wonder if I can paint the walls with your blood and make it the same colour as your hair." Visor said as she showed her full form of having a gruesome lower body.

"Eww. That thing is gross." Issei said.

"Told you they never end well." Kiba said with a slight chuckle.

"Kiba, you're up." Rias said. Kiba nodded and disappeared from sight as two of Visor's arms were cut off.

"He disappeared?" Issei wondered.

"Kiba is my knight. His attribute is speed and his favorite weapon is a sword." Rias said.

"Your turn Koneko." Kiba said. The petite neko walked up to the stray devil and was immediately swallowed by Visor's large mouth.

"Koneko!" Issei shouted.

"Relax Issei. Koneko is my rook. Her attribute is ultimate strength and defense. An attack like that will not harm her at all." Rias said. True to her word, Koneko shattered all of Visors teeth before flinging the devil into the ground.

"Akeno." Rias said.

"Oh is it my turn now? Goody. I love this game." Akeno said as she started using lightning on the stray devil.

"Akeno is my queen. Her attributes are a perfect combination of all the other pieces. She is simply unbeatable." Rias said.

"Oh my, you're still conscious? Goody. That means I get to play some more." Akeno said as she was blushing and was rubbing her thighs together while licking her lips sensuously.

"To top it off, Akeno is the ultimate sadist." Rias said.

"You'd better not die yet. The one who gets to finish you off will be my master alright?" Akeno said as she continued zapping Visor.

"Akeno that's enough. Any last words Visor?" Rias said as she approached the downed stray.

"Kill me." Visor said weakly.

"Very well then. This is checkmate." Rias said as she blasted Visor with her power of destruction, reducing the stray to nothingness. Then they heard clapping.

"My that was impressive. But can yu deal with someone like me?" a male voice said as he walked out of the shadows.

"Vampire knight Helbron. You are the other stray devil we are supposed to eliminate." Rias said.

"Just try it pretty girl. None of you can hope to beat me." Helbron said.

"Minato, could you handle this please?" Rias said as Minato confronted Helbron on his own.

"Show me what you've got youngster." Helbron said as he charged towards Minato at blinding speed. Minato threw the kunai he was holding into the air and Helbron was surprised when he didn't hit Minato who had appeared on the rooftop. Minato reappeared again behind Helbron and grabbed the floating kunai, using it to stab the stray in the back.

"Impressive, you dodged my fastest attack." Helbron remarked as he felt blood seep out from the gash in his back.

"I think it's time to end this Helbron. Chidori!" Minato said as he made several hand signs. Blue lightning surrounded his hand and made a sound reminiscent of chirping birds. Minato charged straight toward the stray devil.

"You're wide open." Helbron said as he thrust his sword forward to hit Minato only to hit air as he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down to see that his chest had been pierced by Minato.

"Goodbye to you Helbron." Minato said as Helbron's body exploded from the discharge of the lighting.

"Buchou, what piece is Minato and how was he able to move so fast?" Issei asked shocked by the speed and skill displayed by his sempai.

"Minato is my other rook but he is in essence another queen. He is a prodigy gifted with incredible speed, reflexes and magic control. Although rooks tend to be slow, Minato is starting to gain acknowledgement as the fastest devil alive. His nickname is the yellow flash." Rias said as Minato was busy picking up all the scattered Kunai.

"So what piece am I Buchou? Am I something cool like a knight or something?" Issei asked.

"You Issei are my pawn." Rias said.

 **A/N: To those wondering, Minato can use the chidori and its variants in this story. The rasengan is still as of yet not completed by him. I decided to give Minato the chidori as well because I felt that having a bigger array of skills would be good since unlike in Narutoverse, he isn't as busy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay new chapter. I have decided to make this a single pairing story since Minato really does not come off as one to have a harem. Also I'm starting to collect votes on how Minato will fight Riser in the rating game.**

 **1) Rasengan Pincer**

 **2) Rasenshuriken**

 **3) Show off and flashiness. Rasengan + Chidori + Shadow Clone**

 **Also for those who have read my other ongoing crossover, IBDIBN, last chance to decide if Kyle Rayner has a harem or not.**

Minato blinked his eyes awake as the morning sun filtered into the bedroom. His vision was filled with the familiar sight of crimson hair as Rias was lying next to him and using his shoulder as a pillow. Looking at the time, Minato decided to just stay in bed for a little while longer since there was still time. He kissed the top of Rias' head and pulled her closer to him. She let out a cute murmur while still asleep and had a contented smile on her face. Eventually though, the alarm clock rang and Rias turned around to shut it off. She blinked her eyes open to the morning and met the eyes of her blonde boyfriend. She gave him a quick kiss before lazily sitting up in the bed.

"Good morning Minato-kun." Rias said sleepily.

"Good morning. Did you have a good sleep my benihime?" Minato asked as he hugged Rias from behind.

"That is a silly question. You know I always have a good night sleep with you around Minato." Rias said.

Looking at the time, the two of them decided to take a shower and get prepared for school. Once they walked down to the living area, they saw Koneko and Akeno already awake and eating their breakfast. The two of them joined the others at the table and ate their own breakfast. Kiba and now Issei were the only two peerage members who did not live in the same house. Kiba wanted his own space while Issei has his own house and parents to stay with. Once everyone was done with their breakfast, they walked to school as a group. With Minato and Rias walking hand in hand at the front of the group.

As usual, they separated once it was time for them to head off for their individual classes. They had met Kiba along the way to school and this was now a very routine thing. Of course soon enough Issei would be integrated with them but right now the pervert was still busy trying to indulge in his tendencies together with his two other friends. They were peeping at the female changing room trying to get a good look at the girls who were changing after their morning exercise. Minato couldn't help but chuckle at the hilarity of the perverted trio. They really did help to make Kuoh academy that much livelier with all their running and shouting.

Akeno, Rias and Minato took their seats once they arrived at their class. Minato as usual had no intention of really paying attention to the teacher since world history was such a dry and tasteless subject. He took out his notebook which held all his training notes and hid it in his textbook so he could review and refine them during class. He flipped open to the page that has always been troubling him since he came up with the theory of the technique 5 years ago. _The rasengan. it's still very much an incomplete technique. I can only keep the sphere stable for a short period of time. The only good thing is that it has no elemental ties and it does not require incantations or a magic circle. Simple, quick convenient and very devastating. But how can I perfect it? This is the attack that I have always envisioned for years. An attack that didn't require much time to build up and was self sustaining. Almost there. It should just be a little more work in order to solve the final issue._

"Minato-kun!" Rias said into his ear as Minato almost fell of his chair from shock. He didn't realize that he had been so absorbed in his thoughts that he had forgotten all about the fact that class was over and it was now lunch break.

"Sorry about that Rias-chan. I was distracted." Minato said.

"I know. What exactly are you working on anyway that has you so engrossed? The last time you were like this was when you first developed the flying raijin and was testing out its various applications." Rias said as he tried to make sense of the notes Minato had been scribbling.

"Oh nothing it's just one of my side projects. Now come on, let's go for lunch." Minato said as he pushed Rias along out of the room to go have their lunch together as usual.

After School. Occult Research Club.

"Alright Issei, I think it's time you tried to fulfill a contract. Give me your hand." Rias said as Issei held out his hand to her. Rias drew a symbol on his hand.

"What is this for?" Issei asked.

"This is proof that you are from the house of Gremory. Show it to the client when you get there. Also it will allow you to teleport using the Gremory magic circle. Akeno will show you how." Rias said.

"Right this way Issei." Akeno said as she asked Issei to stand in the middle of the magic circle that was carved into the floor. The circle glowed red and as the red light filled Issei's vision, he found himself...still inside the clubroom.

"Oh my. It seems that Issei here does not have the basic magic needed to use a teleportation spell." Akeno said.

"It can't be helped. Issei, you will have to go to the client manually." Rias said. Issei had a sad expression on his face when he left. Although it did brighten up along the way as he remembered that this was all for the sake of him achieving his dream of becoming a harem king.

Time Skip. A few hours later.

"Get out. Sailor Princess is obviously better than Dragon ball. You are a terrible devil." the man said as he threw Issei out.

"Oh well. It looks like I failed to get that contract. I hope Buchou won't get angry at me or anything." Issei said as he started walking down the alley back towards his house.

"My, my. What do we have here? I don't see your master around. Are you perhaps a stray devil? Then I can have the pleasure of eliminating you." a man in a trench coat with a fedora said.

"Who are you? And I am not a stray." Issei said as he deployed his sacred gear.

"Oh a sacred gear? I am Dohnaseek a fallen angel. I'm going to have some fun with you devil." Dohnaseek said as he hurled a light spear at Issei.

"Crap, I'm not fast enough." Issei thought as the light spear zoomed towards him only to find himself pushed out of the way at the last second and the light spear deflected out of the way.

"You all right there Issei?" Minato said as he straightened up and faced the fallen angel.

"Minato-sempai. How did you get here?" Issei asked thankful that he was going to get bailed out by his sempai.

"You're holding one of my flying raijin kunais. Anyway, fallen angel Dohnaseek, this boy is a servant of the house of Gremory. Harming him is most definitely unwise." Minato said.

"Anyone who dares to harm my servants will be dealt with severely." Rias said as she walked up next to Minato and flared her aura.

"That crimson hair. I see so he is one of yours. Forgive me Ms. Gremory. But I would suggest that you keep your servants on a tighter leash in order to prevent people like me from mistaking them as strays. Good day to you. And I hope that we don't meet again." Dohnaseek said as he flew away.

"How did you know that I was confronted by a fallen angel?" Issei asked as Minato helped him up.

"My flying raijin markers can be used as sensors to detect presences around the marked person. That's how I knew you had bumped into a fallen angel. I contacted Rias to meet me here." Minato said.

"Thanks again Minato-sempai. Buchou," Issei said.

"No problem. We are like a family now and we look out for each other as such. Now let's get you home." Minato said as he placed a hand on Issei's shoulder and used the flying raijin to get him home. Once that was done he returned back to Rias' side.

"This is worrying. And you are still fast as ever." Rias said. Minato simply shrugged his shoulders.

"He keeps attracting trouble. I just hope his run-ins with the fallen don't keep going. Because if they do then one of these days he might really find himself stabbed with a light spear again." Minato said.

"Yes. We should keep a closer eye on him. But let's go home. It's getting late." Rias said. Minato nodded and took them to their room using his flying raijin.

Minato woke up the next day to find that oddly enough, Rias was already awake and out of the bed. This shocked him a little since usually he would wake up first and he often considered herself a light sleeper and so he should have noticed her getting out of bed. Shrugging it off, he went to the bathroom to get ready for school. Once he was done, he tried to look for Rias in the house using his sensory skills. He smiled a little when he felt her energy from the balcony. He walked out there to join her.

"Something wrong Rias?" Minato asked as he sat down next to her.

"Everything. First the trouble with Issei and the fallen angels. And now this." Rias said as she showed Minato the message saying that the Phenex family wanted to press for an early marriage.

"Just relax and solve one thing at a time Rias. I'll help you break free of your engagement. I promise." Minato said as he grabbed her hand and rubbed her knuckles with his thumb to calm him down.

"Anyway, enough moping around. We should get going to school." Rias said as both Minato and Rias went off to school without waiting for the others. Along the way, they bumped into Issei.

"Good morning Issei. Who is the person with you?" Minato said as Rias also gave a greeting to Issei. Next to Issei was a young blonde girl that was wearing what appeared to be a nun's outfit.

"Good morning to the two of you. Asia, this is Minato Namikaze and Rias Gremory. They are my seniors at school." Issei said to the blonde girl.

"Good morning to the both of you. I am sister Asia Argento. I have just recently been transferred to the church here. Issei was kind enough to offer to guide me there when I got lost." Asia said with a bow.

"Pleasure to meet you Asia." Minato said.

"Nice to meet you too Asia." Rias said.

In the end, both Rias and Minato ended up tagging along with Issei as he led Asia to the church. When they reached the area near the church, Rias immediately spoke up first.

"Well it was nice meeting you Asia, but we should be going now. We cannot be late for school after all." Rias said with a forced smile.

"It's fine. I understand. It was nice meeting you all. I hope we can meet again soon." Asia said with a smile as she walked toward the church.

"Minato take us to the Occult Research Club room." Rias said. Minato nodded and put a hand on Rias and Issei's shoulder and took them to the clubroom.

Issei was sitting down on one of the couches as Rias was looking out the window back towards him. Minato was seated on the couch waiting for the inevitable scolding the new pawn would receive from Rias. Rias had told him to stay put since he needed to hear what she was about to say as well.

"Issei, you are forbidden from seeing that nun again and you cannot go near the church." Rias said as she turned around to look at Issei with a serious expression.

"What? Why?" Issei blurted out. He almost stood up from his chair but was quickly pulled down by Kyle.

"Listen to Rias, Issei." Minato said..

"The church is enemy territory. Stepping foot into one will be grounds for attack. You could be killed by an angel or an exorcist. A devil killed by them has no chance at coming back. They are reduced to nothingness." Rias said.

"But still!" Issei protested but was quickly silenced by Rias.

"Issei, she is the enemy and you cannot be friends with the enemy." Rias said with a glare.

"I never asked for this. This is ridiculous." Issei said as he stormed off. Leaving Minato alone with Rias. Rias let out a sigh. She went to sit down on Minato's lap and leaned against his well defined chest. Taking comfort in the warmth of his body as Minato ran his hand through her long crimson tresses and kissed the top of her head.

"Do you think I did the right thing telling him like that? It makes me feel bad though." Rias said.

"He has to understand. His whole life is changed. Give him time. He needs to come to terms with the fact that he is no longer a human and he needs to understand that there are new guidelines for him to follow. SO for now I think just try and cut him some slack and hopefully he can adapt eventually. I'll help out where I can." Minato said as he held Rias close to him.

"Thank you Minato. You don't know how much of a help you are to me during these times." Rias said. This was the rare vulnerable side of Rias that she rarely ever showed to anyone except for Minato. This was the true Gremory princess. Someone who wanted to be her own person and not be forced to walk in the shadow of the Gremory and her brother.

After School, Occult Research Club.

The members of Rias' peerage were all handling their own things, Minato was away somewhere. Issei had gone to complete a job. That left Kiba who was reading a book on one of the couches, Koneko who was as usual eating her sweets and Akeno who was standing next to Rias who was reviewing the report that she was about to send off regarding the stray devil. Just then, Minato appeared back in the room with a sour expression.

"Get ready to go to this location. Issei is in trouble. I'll go on ahead to make sure that he stays safe." Minato said. He disappeared instantaneously while the other peerage members went to get ready to rescue Issei.

Apartment with Issei.

Issei was cursing his luck right now. He had come to the apartment to answer the client's summons but instead when he arrived he found something completely unexpected. His client had been killed and mutilated and he had been greeted by some mad priest who was the one who killed his client. To make matters worse, the priest was trying to kill him. He had fought with the priest but for all the insanity of the priest, Issei couldn't deny that he was skilled. Issei had been shot twice by the priest's gun. Light bullets really hurt devils.

"Well then you shitty devil, time for you to die." Freed said as he charged at Issei wanting to skewer the boy with his sword. Issei closed his eyes prepared for the pain as the sword stabbed him but opened them again when the pain never came. Issei opened his eyes and saw that the attack had been parried by Minato and his three-pronged kunai.

"You alright there Issei?" Minato asked as he clashed with the mad priest.

"Thanks for the save Minato." Issei said.

"Issei-kun are you alright?" Rias asked as she rushed to his side to check the extent of his injuries. By now, Minato had punched Freed through the wall, creating a hole.

"Well well if it isn't more shitty devils for me to kill." Freed said as he got out of the hole that he had been sent through.

"You dare hurt my cute little servant. You deserve punishment." Rias said as she shot an orb of destruction toward Freed. Freed managed to dodge it but Minato followed it up with quick diagonal slash with his kunai.

"Hey you stupid nun! You were supposed to keep the barrier up to prevent this from happening now look what you have done. Now get over here and heal me!" Freed shouted as a timid Asia appeared next to him.

"Asia? What are you doing here?" Issei said as he recognized the blond nun he had befriended earlier today.

"Issei? You are a devil?" Asia said with a crestfallen expression.

"Yes I am Asia." Issei said fearing that this would ruin any chance they had at being friends.

"What are you doing you stupid nun, they are the enemy. Now heal me." Freed said as he slapped Asia.

"Asia!" Issei shouted worried for her.

"Buchou, we need to go. I detect fallen angels approaching." Akeno said.

"Right. We have what we came for. Now let's get going. We don't need to start a fight with the fallen angels." Rias said as Akeno prepared a magic circle for them to return to the Occult Research Clubroom with.

"Wait Buchou. We have to help Asia. We need to take her with us." Issei pleaded.

"We can't Issei. This circle can only transport the members of my house." Rias said sadly.

"I'll take the girl with me. You guys go on ahead. I'll see you back at the clubhouse." Minato rest of the Gremory group disappeared.

"Now Asia come with me. Sorry for the slightly bumpy ride." Minato said as he grabbed the nun and used his flying raijin to get back to the clubhouse, arriving just as the others did.

The blonde nun saw Issei was still on the couch injured so she acted quickly and healed him using her sacred gear Twilight Healing which earned Rias' attention. After Issei was healed, he hugged Asia thankful that she was safe. He thanked Kyle for helping to save her and for saving him as well.

"So what happens now Rias? I did just save the enemy." Minato said.

"Yes and no. Asia isn't a nun under the angels. Asia tell me were you excommunicated?" Rias asked as the blonde nun nodded.

"That explains why you went to that abandoned church. It seems the fallen angels want you for your sacred gear. I cannot offer you permanent asylum because you are still not aligned with the devils." Rias said.

"But Buchou, we have to protect Asia from Freed and those fallen angels." Issei pleaded.

"It's true that I cannot offer you asylum as you are now, however, if you decide to become one of my peerage members then I could offer you the protection of my family." Rias said with a sly smile.

"What would happen to me as a devil?" Asia asked. Rias breathed in deeply before explaining the benefits of being a devil.

"I know it might be hard for you to abandon your faith so I can offer you temporary asylum until you have made your decision. I will need it by the end of tomorrow." Rias said.

"Thank you for your offer." Asia said.

"You can sleep in this room for the night. Tomorrow Issei will take you around town." Rias said as she showed Asia her room for the night.

"Thank you for your kindness." Asia said.

"Well then that will be all for the day. All of you should rest well and Issei meet Asia here tomorrow to take her around town. I think she could use the companionship." Rias said.

"But I thought you were against me befriending a nun." Issei said.

"That was before I knew about her whole story. In fact it would be good if you could convince her to become a devil. I think it would be good for both her and you." Rias said as Issei just nodded his head.

"Treasure this opportunity Issei. Friends like her are hard to come by. Anyway, goodnight everyone." Minato said. Rias wrapped her arms around his and they left for their own house.

"Just how fast is Minato?" Issei wondered aloud as his sempai just seemed to be able to appear and disappear at will.

Time Skip, Next Day.

Rias and Minato were out walking through the town as usual on their free day. Minato had a somewhat bored look on his face as he was pulled from shop to shop by a very happy Rias. Oh how Minato despised shopping. But if it was for the sake of seeing Rias smile then he would even gladly give up his life to ensure that she could keep smiling. As they were finishing up their shopping, Minato felt the flying raijin seal on Issei react to several presences. He informed Rias and the two of them went to an abandoned alley to use magic to send the things home while Minato used his flying raijin to take them both to Issei.

Issei was at the park fountain. The same one where he had been killed by Raynare. And right now, he was cursing how powerless he was and was well reminded of how easily he was killed that day. Two fallen angels were staring at him with disgust and one of them just happened to be Raynare. They had come to take Asia back with them and he had jumped in to try and defend the nun. But instead of being a hero, he was being a liability again as he had been stabbed through the knee by a light spear. He looked up at the two fallen angels angrily barely able to stand.

"I can't believe you became a devil. But even as a devil you are still as pathetic as ever." Raynare said as Issei tried to defend Asia who was pleading for him to stop and let her go with them since she did not want to see him hurt anymore.

"Raynare, I will go with you. Please just do not hurt Issei anymore." Asia said as she approached the fallen angels.

"That's a good girl. Kalawarner." Raynare said as the other fallen angel with her grabbed Asia.

"Asia no." Issei said as he tried to save her.

"Well then I might as well eliminate you and leave no witnesses." Raynare said as she prepared to hurl a light spear towards Issei to kill him. The light spear was stopped by Minato who had appeared in front of Issei and blocked it using his kunai.

"You alright there Issei?" Minato asked as he kept his eyes trained on the fallen angels.

"Oh my what a tasty morsel. How about you and I have some fun together? I'm sure that we can show each other a good time." Raynare said while licking her lips seductively.

"You dare to attack one of my servants fallen angel? And then you have the gall to try and seduce my boyfriend?" Rias said as she sent a glare towards Raynare.

"Tch, it's the Gremory bitch. I will be leaving now. We already have what we want and by tonight I will have what I wanted from that nun such that none of you will be a threat to me anymore." Raynare said before flying away.

"Let's get back to the Clubroom. The other's are waiting for us there." Rias said as she created a magic circle that took the three of them to the clubroom. When they reached there, Minato got to work using healing magic on Issei while Akeno helped to clean and dress his wounds.

"Hey Rias, what did that fallen angel mean by getting what she wanted from the nun?" Minato asked.

"I can't be entirely sure what she meant by that but I think she might be thinking of extracting the sacred gear from that nun." Rias said while pondering about what Raynare meant when she said what she did before she left.

"Buchou, to take her sacred gear from her means that..." Kiba said.

"Yes it means that the nun will die." Rias said with a serious expression on her face.

"Buchou, we have to go and rescue her! We can't just leave her to die!" Issei pleaded.

"We cannot go in and save her. It might cause a war to start. We need to approach this rationally."Rias said.

"But we cannot just leave an innocent person to die." Issei protested.

"You do not understand our position right now. If we storm the church to save her we could end up starting a war with the fallen angels. I cannot allow that to happen." Rias said with a stern look on her face.

"Then allow me to leave your peerage then and go stray so I can rescue Asia on my own. After all I am only a pawn." Issei said and was almost slapped by Rias but Minato stopped her.

"Issei, calm down. You aren't thinking rationally. If you rush in there like this you will not achieve anything. You will just end up getting yourself killed and your behavior is making even Rias worried." Minato said.

"I'm sorry but it's just that..." Issei said but Kyle held up a hand to stop him.

"I know you care about her. But think about this rationally will you. Your position as member of the Gremory household will create problems even if Rias were to let you go so please try to understand." Minato said. Issei finally relented and sat down on the couch.

"Me and Akeno have things to do so stay out of trouble." Rias said as she and Akeno disappeared via magic circle.

"So do you want to save her or not?" Minato said casually.

"But I thought..." Issei said confused at the change in stance.

"I wouldn't have let you go in that mental state because you would have gotten yourself killed. But since I am you babysitter right now and you probably intend to do it anyway, I might as well help you out. Besides it looks like your two other peerage members want to help you out too." Minato said.

"Kiba? Koneko? You are coming along too?" Issei asked.

"Of course. Can't have you dying on us know can we? Besides I have a particularly strong hate for exorcists." Kiba said.

"Help Issei save friend because Issei is a friend." Koneko said in a monotone voice.

"Thanks everyone." Issei said.

"Now let's get going. We have a church to storm." Minato said as he took them all to the church via magic circle. When they got there, they hid out in the forest near the church, taking stock of their surroundings. Minato left a marked kunai in the ground in order to give them an emergency exit if need be.

"So Issei what do you propose we do?" Kiba asked his sword drawn and ready for battle.

"We storm the church and save Asia." Issei said as he deployed his sacred gear and charged towards the church with Kiba, Koneko and Kyle following close behind.

When the group entered the Church, they were immediately confronted by Freed.

"Well well look who decided to show up. It's the shitty devils. But you are too late. As we speak, Raynare is extracting the sacred gear from that stupid nun so you all came her for nothing except to die." Freed said as he flicked his fingers causing many exorcists to appear and surround them.

"I'll handle this myself. You guys go and rescue Asia." Minato said as he scattered his marked kunai all over the church grounds.

Outside the church, Rias and Akeno arrived to discover that Kyle had taken Issei and the others to try and save Asia just as she had hoped. Now she and Akeno had to take care of any stragglers or fallen angels that guarded the perimeter of the Church. They were confronted by three fallen angels. One was Dohnaseek who they had met before. The other was the fallen angel mittelt who was dressed in a gothic lolita attire. The last one was Kalawarner who wore a maroon trench coat top and a matching miniskirt.

"Well well, if it isn't the Gremory girl. And what exactly are you doing here?" Dohnaseek asked.

"Some of my servants are here trying to save an excommunicated nun. You wouldn't happen to see them would you?" Rias said with a smirk.

"You mean that silly pervert boy yeah him and your other three servants are at the Church now. But they are too late to save the nun. Raynare has already started the ceremony to remove her sacred gear. And besides I am positive that all of your servants will be dead soon enough. Including your boyfriend. But don't worry. You will join them soon." Mittelt said.

"I wouldn't underestimate Minato if I were you. After all, I think the yellow flash is quite the fighter." Rias said.

"Did you say the yellow flash? But how? He is so young. It's not possible for him to be the yellow flash. How can someone so young have such a track record." Kalawarner said in shock.

"Akeno." Rias said.

"Hai, Buchou." Akeno said as she changed into her miko fighting outfit. She snapped her fingers and created a strong barrier around them.

"This barrier is pretty powerful. The only way to bring it down is to knock out the one who created the barrier or to have them willingly take it down." Kalawarner commented.

They all turned their attention to the church when they started hearing screams of agony and saw bodies being thrown out of the church. All of them with lethal wounds.

"It doesn't matter. We will deal with him after we are done with you two. Besides even if he is powerful that perverted servant of yours is nowhere near that level. I still remember when Raynare killed him. It was so much fun to watch. I can't believe he actually believed that Raynare liked him. Such a gullible kid. But in the end he is just a pathetic pervert after all." Kalawarner said.

"To insult my servants is a crime punishable by death." Rias said with a cold tone as a dark crimson aura surrounded her body.

"Ara, ara. It seems you three just succeeded in making Rias angry." Akeno said with a smile on her face as Rias prepared to unleash pain upon the fallen angels.

Back inside the church, Kiba, Koneko and Issei were just in sheer awe at the beat down being delivered by their senior. His movements so quick and efficient that it almost looks as though he is dancing rather than fighting. With grace and precision, he whittles down the stray exorcists till there are only a few left standing.

"I thought I told you guys to get going to save Asia?" Minato said as he paused and noted that only Freed was left amongst the group dead rogues.

"Hai, Minato-sempai." Issei said as he charged through towards the inner hall of the Church with Koneko and Kiba close behind him.

"Well then that just leaves you and me." Minato said as he took up a battle stance to fight Freed,

"I'm going to gut you devil!" Freed said as he charged towards Minato. Minato casually threw the kunai he was holding into the air and used his flying raijin to get behind Freed. He cave a bone crushing punch to the base of Freed's neck causing the priest to slump to ground.

"I'd better go check to see how everyone else is doing. It seems like Rias and Akeno have taken care of the stragglers." Minato said as he was in a crouching position and had two fingers on the ground. He used his flying raijin to meet up with Kiba, Koneko and Issei who were in a secret room beneath the church. There he saw Asia tied to a cross and Raynare next to her.

"You are all too late. I have already completed the ritual of extracting the sacred gear from the nun." Raynare said. Asia let out a painful scream before her head drooped and her eyes were glazed over. Two rings surrounded by green energy landed in Raynare's hands. At the same time, a kunai whizzed right past her into the ground beneath Asia's feet. Minato appeared and grabbed the nun and handed her over to Issei.

"Take her and get out of here now. I'll deal with these goons." Minato said as he scattered his marked Kunai everywhere.

"Right Minato-sempai." Issei said as she carried the unconscious Asia in his arms and ran out of the chamber with Kiba and Koneko close behind.

That was foolish of you to send them away. Who do you think you are?" Raynare said with a confident smirk.

"My name is Minato Namikaze. Rook of Rias Gremory. Also known as the yellow flash." Minato said as Raynare's confidence dropped.

"No way. We've been warned about the yellow flash to flee on sight." Raynare said.

"Let's get started shall we? I want to end this quickly so I can go back home and have a good sleep." Minato said as he took up a battle stance.

Issei was cradling Asia in his arms as he escaped the inner chamber with Kiba and Koneko trailing behinf him. He reached one of the church benches and set Asia down. All the while the three of them were stealing glances at the passageway waiting for Minato to come out. All they kept hearing were screams of pain and shouts of fear.

"Issei, I am so glad that I met you." Asia said weakly, struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Asia, hold on. We will fix you up." Issei said pleading with her to stay alive.

"You were my first friend." Asia said before she closed her eyes for good.

"No! Asia please you have to stay alive." Issei pleaded.

At that moment, Raynare burst out of the secret chamber as the entrance was covered up by rocks.

"I can't believe my luck. The yellow flash just happens to be a part of the Gremory princess' peerage. At least I got away and he is trapped there for a while. But now I can patch myself up using twilight healing." Raynare said.

"You! Return Asia's sacred gear." Issei demanded as he called out his sacred gear.

"Why should I? Make me if you can you lousy pervert." Raynare said.

"You will pay for what you did to Asia." Issei said as he and Raynare fought each other.

Back in the secret chamber, Minato had just finished killing the last of the stray priests. He was about to leave the secret chamber when he saw a familiar red magic circle appear in the chamber and a man in his early 20's with shoulder length crimson hair entered through it.

"Sirzechs. What are you doing here? Do you have another job for me or something?" Minato asked.

"Nope, I just wanted to talk to you about Rias' engagement to Riser. I know that you don't like him just as much as I do and I want to know how far you are willing to go for her sake." Sirzechs said.

"Yeah. I don't like the fact that Rias is being forced to marry that arrogant chicken shit. I've been trying to find an out for her. I would do anything to ensure her happiness. Her happiness is my happiness. You know that Sirzechs. So are you going to give her an out?" Minato asked.

"The best I can do it organize a rating game to settle the matter. The rest will be up to you Minato." Sirzechs said.

"I'll take any option I can. A rating game huh. Against and immortal Phenex means I don't have to hold back. When is he coming by the way?" Minato asked as he was pondering courses of action they could take.

"I think in around 2 weeks time he should be dropping by for a visit. However, there might be problems with the breaking of the engagement in the eyes of the other nobles unless Rias is able to find a worthy husband candidate." Sirzechs said with a gleam in his eyes.

"I bet you already know how she is going to react to that right?" Minato said while casually shaking his head.

"Yup. After all, you fit her description of the ideal husband quite well and the only thing left for you to clear is your high-class promotion test." Sirzechs said.

"Yeah yeah. I better go before they miss me. It seems like Issei has finally awakened his sacred gear properly. Give my regards to Lord Gremory and Lady Venelana. Also say hi to Milicas for me. I'll see you around Sirzechs." Minato said before using his flying raijin.

"I have great hope for what you can become Minato Namikaze. I can't wait till the day I get to call you little brother." Sirzechs said with a chuckle before teleporting away.

Main Area of the Church.

Issei was on the ground panting. He had managed to beat Raynare after a hard fought battle although he did receive multiple cuts and bruises from the fight. He was even stabbed twice in the legs by her light spears. But he did eventually manage to blow the fallen angel away.

"Great job man." Kiba said as he helped Issei up.

"I'm surprised you didn't interfere." Issei said.

"Minato and Buchou both said that this was to be your fight." Kiba said.

"I believe you forgot something." Minato said as he walked into the church with Rias and Akeno while dragging Raynare along with him. He threw Raynare into the centre of the church as the devils surrounded her.

"I don't understand. How could I be defeated by a mere pervert with some lousy ass twice critical?" Raynare said.

"My dear fallen angel. That sacred gear is no twice critical." Rias said as she noted the change in the appearance of Issei's sacred gear.

"What then what is it?" Raynare asked.

"It is a mid tier longinus. The gauntlet of the red dragon emperor, boosted gear to be exact." Minato said.

"It can't be?" Raynare said in disbelief.

"You lost because you dragged the fight and allowed him to continuously double his power till it exceeded yours." Minato stated.

"Now then Issei, what would you like me to do to her? She did kill you after all." Rias said.

"Please Issei. They want to kill me. Don't let them kill me. I really did enjoy our first date look, I'm even wearing the band you got for me." Raynare said as she reverted into her Yuuma Amano alias.

"How long... do you intend to toy with me? Buchou... please end it already." Issei said.

"For playing with my cute little servant's feelings, you deserve death. Minato." Rias said.

"Goodbye fallen angel Raynare. Raikiri." Minato said as he pierced the fallen angel right through the heart with his electrified hand.

"Now let's return this to where it truly belongs." Rias said as she took hold of the sacred gear that Raynare had released and returned it to Asia.

"And now I will revive her as my bishop." Rias said as she pulled out her bishop piece.

"Buchou, you would do that for me?" Issei asked.

"It does make you happy and twilight healing will be advantageous to my peerage." Rias said as she completed the ritual and revived Asia as her bishop.

"Issei-san?" Asia said as she opened her eyes and gave the brunette a hug.

"Asia, you're alive." Issei said as he pulled Asia as close to him as possible.

"She will be under your care from here on Issei. Guide her well as a senior devil." Rias said.

"Well then, let's go home then shall we? A lot has happened. We can welcome Asia properly some other time." Minato said. He felt a presence at the top of the church and looked at the suspicious spot for a moment.

"Something the matter Minato-kun?" Rias asked as she wrapped her arms around his.

"No, I was just imagining things." Minato said as he shrugged it off as his paranoia.

 **A/N: Someone was asking about Gasper and I will address that in the next chapter. Next chapter will be filler. Followed by Phenex arrival and training then the big rating game battle. Also Gasper will not be in the rating game despite Minato helping him out. Because Minato does not have the knowledge of sacred gears like Azazel does.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: New Chapter yay.**

Minato blinked his eyes to the morning and turned to see Rias using his shoulder as a pillow. His arm trapped between her thighs. He used his free hand to gently caress her cheek. Causing her to let out a cute moan. She snuggled closer to him probably due to the warmth of his body. He chuckled as he heard her murmur something in her sleep. He shifted to playing with a lock of her crimson hair while waiting for her to wake up. Eventually the crimson haired beauty's eyes fluttered open to the morning. She adjusted her body such that he could lay her head on her hands over his chest.

"Good morning Minato-kun." Rias said as she playfully kissed his cheek.

"Good morning to you too Rias-chan." Minato said.

"When did you get home last night? I must have moved in my sleep because you weren't back yet when I fell asleep." Rias said as she sat up in the bed.

"I got home at around midnight. Just had the regular contract stuff and also wanted to do some training. I told you not to wait up for me right you silly girl." Minato said as he sat up on the bed as well.

"I can't help it if I'm worried of where my boyfriend went off to without telling me at all. You just disappeared saying you had some stuff to look into." Rias said with a puff of her cheeks.

"And I did have stuff to handle. Stop worrying so much about me. It'll give you wrinkles and you'll end up looking older than lady Venelana in no time." Minato said jokingly.

"Mou. You're so mean. Minato-kun." Rias said with a cute pout as she turned away from her boyfriend.

"Oh come on now. You know I was just teasing." Minato said as he hugged Rias from behind. Rias pretended to be angry at first but eventually just relaxed her body and got comfortable in his arms.

"Now come on. We should be getting ready for school. This will be Asia's first week in the school right?" Minato said.

"Yup it is. Thanks for reminding me." Rias said as the both of them got up.

"Although I am finding it pretty funny how you managed to convince Issei's parents to let her stay in their house. And without any magic too. Kind of makes me feel sad for Issei having such gullible parents who seem to only be wise to his perverted tendencies." Minato said with a chuckle as he let Rias lead him to the bathroom.

"By the way Minato, can I ask you to handle Issei's training as well? I know you are already helping everyone out but I don't mind you focusing more on Issei since he needs to know how to at least defend himself." Rias said.

"It's going to be a rough journey for the kid but I'm sure we can get him up to at least a decent pawn. Although it will be some time before he achieves the level of the 8 pawns he took." Minato said as he and Rias went to take a bath together to get ready for school.

After they had their breakfast together with Akeno and Koneko, they walked to school together, meeting Kiba, Issei and Asia along the way as well. Minato was the first to ask the ex nun how she was adjusting to her new life and whether she enjoyed the current arrangements.

"So Asia, how are you adjusting to life as a devil?" Minato asked as he gave the bishop a warm smile.

"I've been adjusting well. I like staying with Issei-san. HIs parents are very nice to me. And devil contracts are really fun to do." Asia said.

"That's good to hear. Hey Issei, you'd better buck up. Even Asia already has contracts when you still are struggling. Oh and Rias wants me to start training you. We start tomorrow morning." Minato said casually as he walked with his arm wrapped around Rias' waist.

"What kind of training Minato-sempai? Will I be as good as you?" Issei asked.

"My kind of training. As to whether or not you can reach my level, well only time will tell. But you do have a very important part needed to become strong. The rest is up to you." Minato said.

"What is it?" Issei asked not understanding what Minato was saying.

"Figure it out for yourself. It is something only you have." Minato said with a chuckle. Issei just started to want to pull his hair out in frustration due to his inability to understand the meaning behind Minato's words.

After school. Occult Research Clubroom.

Issei and Asia walked into the occult research clubroom. It had been quite a day for the two of them. Asia was quickly swarmed by everyone because she was a new student. Issei on the other hand was quickly threatened by everyone when Asia had mentioned that she stayed in the same house as him. Of course his two friends from the perverted trio were tearing into him for ditching them over the weekend and being seen with the most popular people in the school. They even created rumors that he was blackmailing the girls to let him be in the club and doing all sorts of naughty things to them.

 _'As if that could happen. Minato would probably beat me up before I knew what happened if I tried anything on Rias.'_ Issei thought to himself. All the other members of the peerage were present with the exception of Minato.

"Buchou, where is Minato-sempai? Isn't he usually with you?" Issei asked.

"He is off on a stray devil hunt currently. He should be back soon." Rias said.

"Stray devil? On his own only? Will he be alright?" Issei asked. The last time they had a stray devil hunt they all went together.

"Relax Issei. Minato can handle himself and as much as I hate to admit it, he is the strongest devil here." Rias said.

"Of course one does not gain the titles "most promising youth" and "yellow flash" without some skills." Akeno said with a giggle as she emerged from the backroom with tea for everyone.

"Buchou, I was wondering, we are all represented by chess pieces, then are the number of each piece available similar to the actual game?" Issei asked.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Rias said.

"So does that mean you can have seven other pawns like me?" Issei asked.

"You're my only pawn Issei. When a human becomes a devil, the number of pieces they consume depends upon the kind of special abilities they have to contribute. You took up all eight pawns thanks to your boosted gear." Rias said.

"So does that mean I have more to contribute than Minato-sempai since he is a rook?" Issei asked.

"That is hard to say. Minato required fewer pieces because he was already a devil and he consented to becoming a member of the peerage. Originally he was supposed to be my queen but he declined the offer saying that the rook attribute would suit him better. In fact, my brother suspects that Minato might have the potential to become an ultimate-class devil maybe even a super devil in the future when he reached full maturity." Rias said.

"I see. How did you and Minato-sempai meet anyway You both know each other very well." Issei asked out of curiosity.

"That is a story for another time but let's just say that things would be very different if I hadn't met Minato nine years ago." Rias said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Anyway, Asia and I are going to head out to hand some fliers. You ready to go Asia?" Issei said as he grabbed the bag of flyers.

"Hold on, I think you'll be glad to know that your flyer days are over. You've both done great work. Normally, the job of running around and handing out flyers is the job of a familiar. So we need to find you two familiars." Rias said.

"What's a familiar?" Issei asked. Asia seemed to mimic the question through her confused expression.

"A familiar is a creature that assists with the more menial devil tasks such as handing out flyers. This is my familiar Issei. I believe you two have met each other?" Rias said as a round ball with bat features appeared in her hand.

"Huh?" Issei said. The familiar changed shape into a woman wearing a red dress .

"Oh the flyer girl is your familiar?" Issei said.

"And I've got one too of course." Akeno chimed in as a small green creature appeared in her hand.

"Whoa, is that an imp?" Issei said.

"This is shiro." Koneko said flatly as she held a tiny kitten in her arms.

"Mine's badass." Kiba said.

"I don't care about your tiny dancer." Issei said with a dismissive wave.

"What do you have against me man?" Kiba said.

"Don't be jealous Issei. You'll get one. Familiars are a major part of being a devil. When you are in need, they are always there to back you up." Rias said.

"That's great, except how exactly do we get one?" Asia said.

"That's the next step." Rias said. Then there was a knocking on the door.

"Yeah, come in." Akeno said. The wooden doors open and in walked the student council.

"Sorry to interrupt." Sona said.

"Whoa, what the heck is she doing here?" Issei said.

"Issei, who are these people?" Asia asked.

"The one in the middle is Souna Shitori the student council president. And the girl with the glasses right behind her is Tsubaki Shinra, the student council vice-president. And the rest of the council is with them." Issei said.

"Hello Sona, what can I do for you?" Rias asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to congratulate you on increasing the number of your servants. Also I wanted to congratulate Minato for securing the high-class promotion test during the summer." Sona said.

"Hold on, how does she know about that?" Issei asked.

"Her real name is Sona Sitri, She is not just the student council president but she is also the next head of the house of Sitri. A big devil family." Akeno explained.

"There are other devils here too?" Issei said in shock.

"Rias, I'm hurt to find out you didn't tell your little boyfriend about us. But if you don't trust him with inside info then he must not be worth much to you huh?" Saji said condescendingly.

"What kind of inside info?" Minato said as he suddenly appeared in the occult research clubroom next to Rias. Minato was wearing his school uniform but had a white short sleeved haori over top of it with the kanji for yellow flash going down the back.

"Where did he come from?" Saji said in shock.

"Minato, nice to see that you could join us." Sona said with a polite bow.

"Nice to meet you too Sona." Minato said.

"Did you have any trouble with the stray devil?" Rias asked.

"Aside from a bloody kunai and a some drops on blood on my haori it was quite routine." Minato said as he pulled out the bloody kunai and went to get it washed.

"Who is that guy and why do you even seem to respect him Kaichou?" Saji asked.

"Minato Namikaze. Age 19. Rook of Rias Gremory. Nickname yellow flash. Also referred to as the most promising devil ever. Said to be the fastest devil currently alive. Also he occasionally does jobs for the devil king lucifer." Sona said as Saji's jaw dropped.

"Now, now. The only nickname I like is the yellow flash and even then it's just an alias so that few people know my true identity." Minato said casually as he took off his haori.

"Pleasure to meet you Saji Genshirou. You are Sona Sitri's pawn right? You must be quite an asset to be considered for Sona's peerage. She makes very calculated decisions." Minato said.

"This is my pawn, Issei Hyodou. And my bishop, Asia Argento." Rias said.

"Whoa, so you're a pawn too dude? Then that totally makes us twinsies." Issei said.

"Can it D-bag. You and your gaggle of slutty sluts don't deserve to be in the same room as a group of distinguished devils like the sitri's." Saji said. The next moment he found a kunai at his neck.

"Sona, I don't think your pawn knows any proper etiquette nor manners. I would suggest disciplining him. I wouldn't mind doing it for you." Minato said in a cheerful voice that made everyone's hair stand on edge. Sona's peerage together with Issei and Asia were shocked at how fast Minato got there. One moment he was next to Rias and the next he was about to slit Saji's throat open.

"Do forgive my servant's oversight Minato. He just has an overly large ego due to taking up four pawn pieces." Sona said.

"Not bad. Issei took up eight though." Minato said as he was now next to Rias again, surprising most with his speed.

"Is that all Sona?" Rias asked knowing that there was more to her visit than just introductions.

"Yes, we overheard you talking about familiars." Sona said.

"I was thinking about visiting him sometime next week in order to find familiars for both Issei and Asia." Rias said.

"That is a problem. I would also like to get a familiar for Saji here. So how should we settle this matter?" Sona said.

"How about a game?" Rias said with a smirk.

"A rating game?" Sona asked.

"Oh no. We would never get approval for that. We should settle this like high school students, with sports." Rias said. Sona nodded her head in agreement. The two then started discussing an idea to settle this dispute of theirs. Eventually they decided that there would be a tennis match between the two clubs in two days time. Rias and Akeno against Sona and Tsubaki to decide who would get to visit the familiar master.

Two Days Later.

Today was the day of the tennis match that would decide which peerage would get to visit the familiar forest. In the two days, Issei had been started on his training regime under Minato and if the pervert could use one word to describe it, it would be hell. Minato was probably the nicest trainer ever but his definition of light training was anything but. The first day Issei went through Minato's customized training regime for him, the brunette felt muscles he never knew even existed. And to make him even more depressed, Minato didn't even break a sweat when acting as a pacer for their long distance runs or push-ups and sit-ups. Although Issei had to admit, Minato really knew how to motivate a person and also bring out the best in them.

Right now, they were all gathered at the area surrounding the tennis courts in order to watch the match between the four devils that would decide which peerage would get to visit the familiar forest. In addition to the peerage members, many students had gathered to watch the match that was being played by the four most popular girls in the school. There were cat-calls and wolf whistles especially from the males. While some of the girls were just cheering on the school idols. Minato was inside the court officiating the match together with Reya, one of Sona's bishops.

Speaking of bishops, Rias still had one other bishop that was sealed away in the old school building. His name was Gasper and he had the sacred gear called forbidden balor view. Minato and Rias had found him after he had been hunted down by vampire hunters and Rias had decided to revive him as a bishop. Although at the time when she resurrected Gasper, she lacked the power or the skill to help Gasper control his powers. Minato tried his best to assist the dhamphir in controlling his powers but Minato lacked enough understanding of sacred gears although he was able to get Gasper to be slightly more sociable. Currently, Minato had a bored look on his face as he officiated the tennis match. Why did he even agree to do this in the first place? He could be better off trying to figure out how to add elemental affinity to his recently completed Rasengan. Oh wait, Rias had asked him to do this for her.

Minato just sighed as he watched the tennis match start. The tennis match started off clean at first with neither side resorting to magic which was a good thing. But Minato noticed the frustration at neither side being able to really make any headway in deciding the victor of the match and just shook his head when they started resorting to the use of magic. Minato just chuckled as he watched magic shot after magic shot be launched from both sides of the court. He had to hand it to the four she-devils though. They were really daring to use magic outdoors like this while still in the presence of normal humans. Resting his head in his arms, Minato took in a deep breath as he focused all his attention to officiating the game.

Time skip. Occult research club.

"Well the match ended in a draw." Koneko said as she held two broken tennis rackets in her hand.

"So what's going to happen now?" Issei asked.

"Apparently they are going to settle the matter with a team sport now. Minato, Akeno and Buchou are having discussions right now." Kiba said. It was at that moment that the three older devils walked into the clubroom.

"We will be playing dodge ball against the student council tomorrow evening in order to decide which peerage will get to visit the familiar forest first." Rias said.

"Let's all try out best for Issei and Asia. Also let's hope for a clean game with no magic tomorrow." Minato said while pumping his fist in the air. Although inwardly he was muttering all sorts of curses because he fully expected members of both peerages to resort to using magic.

Next day evening. Gymnasium.

Everyone had gathered in the gymnasium for the big dodge ball showdown between the occult research club and the student council to decide which peerage would get to visit the familiar master first. Everyone was doing their own stretches. Minato was shaking hands with all the members of the Sitri peerage together with Rias. Akeno was helping Asia stretch while Koneko was helping Issei stretch. Although the neko did express her disgust towards Issei's lecherous thoughts when she caught him staring lustfully at Akeno by pushing Issei much harder than she should.

"Here's to a clean game with no magic." Minato said.

"And may the best side win." Sona said.

"And that side will be us." Rias said.

"We shall see about that Rias." Sona said. Everyone lined up on their individual sides, waiting for the game to begin.

"Match Start!"

The announcer called for the match to begin and immediately all prior rules seemed to be disregarded causing Minato to sigh and shake his head at the antics of the Sitri and Gremory heir. Sona may not admit it but she really does act like a normal high school girl during times like these. Koneko was hit first by a magic curveball from Tsubasa, Sona's rook. That gave Sona a point over Rias. Tsubaki hurled a powerful throw only for it to be caught by Rias, although it did tear off some of her clothes in the process. Rias returned it towards Tomoe, Sona's knight and enhanced it with magic, causing Tomoe's clothes to be completely ripped off when she tried to stop the shot. Reya tried to take a shot towards a distracted Issei only for it to be intercepted by Akeno. Then both sides kept exchanging magic powered throws.

"I had no idea that dodge ball was so terrifying." Asia said.

"This isn't dodge ball anymore, it's like a fight to the death." Issei said.

"Want me to go ahead and take out that sissy ass pawn?" Saji asked.

"No I got it. Here comes the pain." Sona said as she hurled a magic charged ball towards Issei that ended up hitting him right in the nuts despite his best efforts to avoid it.

"Hey I thought this was supposed to be a magic free game." Minato said with a head shake and a nervous chuckle. Asia had already gotten to work healing Issei.

"Come on guys let's do this for Issei. Minato, please get serious now and start using magic." Rias said.

"But...but..." Minato tried to argue.

"Please. Do it for me and Issei and Asia." Rias said sweetly.

"Fine, fine." Minato said relenting. Saji tried to take a shot at Minato only to have the ball disappear and fly towards Tsubasa, taking her out of the game.

"What just happened?" Saji asked.

"Flying raijin. Is that right Minato?" Sona said.

"That's right. I can send stuff to a marked location as long as I lace it with my magic." Minato said.

"But there are no marked kunai around." Sona said starting to get suspicious.

"Whoever said I could only put markers on kunai? Not me." Minato said.

"So you mean to tell me when you shook our hands earlier, you placed markers on us all?" Sona asked.

"That I did. As a precautionary measure that I never intended to use. But since Rias-chan is insistent then I have no choice in the matter." Minato said.

"Fine then if that's the case then we have no choice but to surrender." Sona said.

"Eh Kaichou, why are we giving up?" Saji asked.

"Because we got trapped. Minato has us in a corner. If we throw a ball he can just redirect it back at us. Your techniques are fearsome and versatile as always Minato." Sona conceded.

"A deals a deal. Good luck in the familiar forest." Sona said as the student council walked out of the hall defeated.

"Great work everyone. We will be visiting the familiar forest sometime next week. So rest well for the night since tomorrow is still a school day." Rias said as everyone went back to their home to sleep for the night.

Time skip. The next week.

"Well that could have gone better." Rias said as the peerage returned to the occult research clubroom.

"Hey at least Asia manage to get a good familiar." Minato commented.

"Yes but just look at Issei." Rias said. As she gestured towards the still grieving and frazzled pawn. The group had visited the familiar forest to try and find familiars for both Issei and Asia. Along the way, they had stumbled upon some slime that was known as the scum of the familiar forest.

The slime ended up attacking the group specifically the females. Once the slime attached themselves to the girls, it started melting through their clothes. Issei immediately wanted to claim it as a familiar claiming that it was a familiar that was suited to him exactly. But of course Rias tried to tell him to reconsider. Although the boy was probably thinking with his dick rather than his brain. Kiba was indisposed thanks to a piece of slime that covered his eyes. That left Minato to deal with the problem which he did easily with a light burst of wind and fire. This immediately sent Issei into depression since he really thought that the slime was the right familiar for him. Minato was chuckling away as Issei was mourning the slime while holding a portion of the burnt slime.

Of course, Koneko was deeply annoyed by the pervert's actions and sent him into the ground with a punch. After that, Issei was shot by some blue lightning from an unknown source. Minato couldn't help but chuckle at how much misfortune seemed to befall Issei. The girls on the other hand had gotten themselves dressed once more using magic after having their original clothes melted off by the slime. Akeno had assisted Asia since the blonde ex-nun was still not familiar with the use of magic just yet. The source of the lightning turned out to be a baby sprite dragon much to the surprise of everyone including the familiar master that was accompanying them.

Said baby sprite dragon quickly flew into Asia arms, surprising the whole peerage. It was decided that the baby sprite dragon would become Asia's familiar. The familiar master remarked that it was very rare to find a baby sprite dragon. And even rarer still for the dragon to come looking for a master. Everyone congratulated Asia for being able to get such a good familiar. Issei though was annoyed at how the sprite dragon was being so cuddly towards Asia although his annoyance was quickly tempered by a bolt of lightning from said sprite dragon. The familiar pact was carried out and Asia named the familiar Rassei because it spewed out lightning and she had a fondness towards Issei. Issei who was trying to get close to the familiar kept getting blasted by blue lightning and the familiar master was quick to explain that male dragons hated other males which explained the glare that was being directed to both Minato and Kiba from the sprite dragon causing the two of them to sweat drop at the dragon's actions. Although thankfully only Issei kept getting blasted by lightning.

"Although don't you think it's kind of cool how Asia managed to attract such a rare familiar so easily? I mean we weren't even consciously looking for something like a sprite dragon and yet one just happened to find her. I'd say we got pretty lucky." Minato commented.

"I'll say. You don't think it has anything to do with her being a former nun and therefore having a very pure heart do you?" Akeno asked.

"It's hard to say. But I'm grateful that we at least managed to get one of our new members a familiar." Rias said.

"Hey, no point thinking of something in the past right? We shouldn't sweat the small stuff and just accept anything luck happens to throw our way. Anyway, I'm sure we've all had a long day and deserve to get some rest. I'll see you back at the house Rias. I've got some matters to settle." Minato said as he vanished from the clubroom without a trace causing Issei and Asia as usual to be dumbfounded by how he kept doing that.

Time Skip, The Next Day.

"Issei, why is it that you always end up in trouble?" Rias chided as Asia got to work healing the pawn. Koneko had beaten the boy silly after he and his two other friends that made up the perverted trio were caught peeping in the girls changing room. Needless to say it didn't end well for any of them when the one who had actually caught them was Koneko.

"I'll have to say though Issei you really do have a set of brass ones to be able to even think about doing it much less actually doing it." Minato said with a chuckle as he was leaning against the wall reading his book.

"I can't help it. The other two invited me and I find it impossible to turn down such an offer." Issei said.

"That won't do. If you need to see a naked girl's body to stay healthy then you should only see mine." Asia said as she pulled Issei's cheek.

"Ahaha, isn't it funny how two opposites really seem to attract? It's odd how the world works isn't it?" Minato commented.

"Speaking of odd, Last night I saw a dragon in my dreams and it was trying to talk to me. Do you know what it is about Buchou?" Issei asked.

"No I'm not sure what it could mean." Rias said while putting a finger on her chin to show that she was deep in thought.

"I have a feeling that it might be the spirit inside the boosted gear that is trying to reach out to you since as of now you are much stronger than you were before thanks to all the training you've been doing." Minato stated.

"Spirit inside my boosted gear?" Issei asked.

"Yeah, the boosted gear is said to contain the spirit of the welsh dragon Ddraig. So maybe because of all the training that you've been doing, you are finally able to communicate with the sealed spirit inside the boosted gear." Minato said.

"But I could only see it for a moment." Issei whined.

"Then you should train yourself and push yourself further. Who knows you might be able to achieve your full potential once you can communicate properly with the dragon." Minato said while giving Issei a smile that conveyed his belief in the boy.

"You really think so Minato-sempai? That I can become strong?" Issei asked.

"You have the right things needed to become strong Issei, whether or not you realize it yet." Minato said.

"What exactly are you talking about Minato-sempai?" Issei asked.

"Finding what I'm talking about is a part of the journey to becoming strong Issei. But I'll give you a hint, it's about what's inside that counts." Minato said.

"Anyway, the two of you can head home. There is nothing for us to do anyway for the night. Me, Akeno and Minato are going off soon too once we are done with some administrative matters." Rias said. Asia and Issei said their goodbyes before walking home with Rias watching from the window.

"Akeno what's with the massive stack of comments?" Minato wondered as he closed the book he had been reading.

"Oh these are all Issei's comments. Quite an odd trend." Akeno said.

"Why?" Rias asked.

"Well he hasn't been able to get any contracts yet and so negative reviews should be expected right?" Akeno said. Rias nodded her head in response.

"But instead they are all positive correct?" Minato deduced.

"Yes. They all go along the lines of 'I had a lot of fun' and 'He was great. Thanks for sending him'." Akeno said.

"And yet the poor kid can't seem to get a contract." Minato said.

"Yes. As a devil he is a failure but he does have some social skills." Akeno said while Rias sighed.

"I worry about him. He might start to lose hope after what happened at the familiar forest." Rias said with a sad look. Minato appeared next to her and pulled her close to him.

"Don't worry. He may be a pervert but this shows that his heart is in the right place. Just give him some time. He will get there eventually. Everyone figures out their own unique way after all. I mean just look at me. I use magic very differently from everyone else." Minato said. Rias giggled as she leaned her head against Minato's shoulder, finding comfort in his warmth.

"Of course not everyone is a born prodigy Minato." Rias said.

"Hey I'm just saying that with a strong enough resolve, a way will come through. You should rest more Rias. I know you are worried about that. But you don't need to take that burden alone. I promised that I would always save you right?" Minato said with a warm smile.

"He comes here tomorrow." Rias said sadly.

"Then we handle that matter tomorrow. For now we rest and relax." Minato said while kissing the top of her forehead.

Time Skip. After school the next day.

Issei, Asia, Koneko and Kiba were walking towards the old school building together for their regular club meeting. Today school had happened to end at around the same time for them so they decided to walk to the club room together and engage in some idle chatter in order to improve their bonds of friendship. As they reached the old school building, they were surprised to see Minato waiting for them with an oddly serious expression that was borderline angry and sour. Kiba and Koneko immediately went on edge knowing why he had that expression but stayed completely silent.

"Let's go. We have guests today. Whatever happens, I want you to stay completely relaxed and serious and do not act out of turn." Minato said as he walked ahead of everyone into the occult research clubroom where they saw Rias seated at her desk with a silver haired woman wearing a blue french maid outfit.

"Lady Rias, would you like me to explain the situation to everyone now that they are here?" the silver haired maid asked. Rias had a very annoyed look on her face as she stood up from her desk.

"No Grayfia. I will be the one to tell them. The truth is..." Rias only managed to get that far before an orange magic circle appeared in the room. From the magic circle erupted a pillar of flames as a man in his 20s appeared in the room wearing a burgundycolored blazer and matching pants. The top button of his white shirt was undone and he had an arrogant smirk on his face.

"I've come for you now. My beloved Rias." Riser said.

"Who is this dude?" Issei asked. He noted the arrogance in his voice.

"I'm surprised that you never bothered to inform your servants about me Rias. I'm hurt." Rias said.

"There was no need to." Rias said as she shot an angry glare at Riser.

"Everyone, this is Lord Riser Phenex. Pure blooded devil of noble birth. Third in line as heir to the house of Phenex. He is also engaged to the heiress of the house of Gremory which means to say that he is engaged to Lady Rias." Grayfia said.

"When did that happen?" Issei blurted out.

"These two have been engaged for quite some time. But for now let us get discussions underway." Grayfia said. Rias was forced to sit on the couch together with Raiser next to her. Akeno served the both of them tea before joining the others who were standing opposite since they were all of lower standing.

"My, my. The tea prepared by Rias' queen is most excellent." Riser said as he had his arm draped over Rias' shoulder and was playing with her hair like he owned her. Rias wasn't looking one bit too pleased with him.

"Thank you for the compliment sir." Akeno said with a fake smile and bow.

"That's enough Riser." Rias said as she got up from her seat after she felt Riser inappropriately touching her thigh.

"Let it go Riser. Why don't you understand? I have no intention of ever marrying you." Rias said as she had her back to Riser.

"But my darling, Riser believes your family's circumstances are still such that you cannot afford to be so selfish." Riser said.

"I will not bring my family to ruin. I have no intention of denying you your right to our name. However, let me be clear, my husband will be of my choice." Rias said.

"Remember it's imperative that devils remain pure blood. We're still recovering our numbers from the last war." Riser said.

"Our fathers agreed to this contract with the future of devils in mind." Riser said.

"My father made this arrangement because they are in too great of a rush. For the final time, Riser, I will not marry you." Rias said as she finally turned around and gave a determined look to the arrogant blonde. She was taken by surprise when Riser touched her chin to force her to look at him.

"You know Rias, I am the face of the Phenex family. I cannot have you sully my honor. I will burn your precious servants if I have to and drag you back to the underworld with me." Riser said.

"Don't touch her like that..." Minato said. The coldness of his voice greatly different to the way he normally spoke to people. He appeared next to Riser and tightly gripped Riser's right arm with his left and pulled it away from Rias.

"Is it just me or is there humming?" Issei said. However, the rest of the peerage directed him and Asia to look at Minato's right arm where they could see a great build-up of lightning such that it was causing a high pitched hum and his hand seemed to be glowing bright white.

"The lightning blade. An advanced version of Minato's chidori. A sure hit kill technique." Akeno explained softly to both Asia and Issei.

"Who are you to touch me like this you bastard." Riser growled.

"I don't like you touching her like that and I especially do not like how you treat her." Minato said harshly.

"But I'm her fiancé I can do whatever I want to her." Riser said.

"Your behavior is disgusting. You're supposed to respect your future wife not treat her like some trophy." Minato said.

"Unhand me you low class devil trash." Riser said as he flared his aura causing the other devils of the peerage to be scared. Minato however, showed no signs of backing down and flared his own aura which dwarfed Riser's. Minato although still young, had reserves near the level of an ultimate class devil.

"Minato-kun..." Rias said as she placed a calming hand on Minato's shoulder. Minato let his lightning blade dissipate.

"Who is this clown Rias." Riser said as he glared angrily at Minato.

"His name is Namikaze Minato. He's my boyfriend." Rias said confidently, causing Riser to raise his eyebrows in shock.

"Boyfriend? You've got to be kidding me?! You intend to marry this joker?" Riser asked with a mocking laugh. The peerage members, specifically Issei, wanted to interfere but was held back by Kiba.

"Stay out of this Issei. This is not the kind hearted Minato we all know. This is the Minato that earned his fearsome reputation right now." Kiba said softly.

"If you said it like that then yes. I 'want' and intend to marry him." Rias said as Riser was now gritting his teeth.

"You would marry a lowlife such as him?" Riser asked as he had a grin on his face. Rias was glaring angrily at him for mocking her Minato.

"No matter. I'll just burn him too and take you back by force." Riser said as he looked straight at Minato's eyes with a fiery glow in his eyes. But Minato seemed unfazed by his empty threat.

"Please calm down. Lord Riser, Minato. I am here on my masters orders and there will be no violence here. " Grayfia said.

"If his prized queen were to say that then even I would be scared. After all the members of Sirzechs peerage are all said to be monsters." Riser said.

" This meeting is meant to be the last peaceful one for negotiations. However, my master did prepare an alternative should communications break down." Grayfia said.

"It figures. Care to be more specific?" Rias asked.

"If Lady Rias still vehemently refuses this engagement, then this matter is to be settled via a rating game." Grayfia said.

"A rating game? How far do they intend to mess with my life?" Rias said.

"What's a rating game? I recall Sona mentioning something like that before." Issei asked.

"A rating game is basically like a game of chess where devils use their peerage to compete with each other to gain reputation. It works around the various attributes of the pieces used to revive peerage members." Akeno said as she explained the concept of the rating game to Asia and Issei.

"So do you refuse?" Grayfia said.

"No we will take it. It's an opportunity for me to be free and I will gladly accept it." Rias said.

"A rating game virgin thinks she can take me on? I have lots of experience with rating games." Riser said.

"Now that is not fair. He knows only mature devils can compete in rating games so it's not like Rias has had opportunities to participate." Akeno said.

"Since Lady Rias is still not a mature devil, this will be an unofficial rating game." Grayfia said. Everybody seemed to miss the glimmer in Minato's eyes upon hearing these words.

"We will beat you Riser. Don't look down on my servants." Rias said as she gave Riser an angry glare.

"Tell me Rias, is this cute little group all you have for servants?" Riser said condescendingly.

"So what if it is?" Rias said. She was angry at Riser for making fun of her precious servants. Minato wasn't one bit too pleased either.

"Aside from your boyfriend and the priestess of thunder, the rest of your peerage are weak. Now let me show you a peerage belonging to a real devil." Riser said as he snapped his fingers. Behind him from a magic circle that had a pillar of flames erupting from it, 15 girls appeared.

"Oh my god he has 15 beauties? Now that is a real man!" Issei proclaimed as he cried anime tears while looking at Riser's peerage.

"Rias, why is one of your servants looking at me like that." Riser said as he pointed towards Issei.

"His dream is to create a harem." Minato said with a chuckle as his seemingly cold attitude seemed to have mellowed out.

"Is that so? Yubelluna." Riser said.

"Yes, lord Riser." A busty woman with long, wavy purple hair that fell all the way down her back and matching eyes stepped forward. Her attire is a dress consisting of a navy blue tunic top with gold accents and a pale blue skirt with open sides, and black shoes over matching thigh-high stockings with garterbelts

"You'll never be able to do this. You low class devil scum." Riser said with a smirk as he started french kissing Yubelluna before starting to grope her breasts in front of everyone. Rias had a disgusted look but Minato pulled her close to him.

"It's alright. Just ignore him." Minato said as he rubbed her knuckles with his thumb to soothe her.

"Why you promiscuous chicken shit. I can tell that you are the type of guy who will flirt with others and use women as playthings even after marrying someone. I can't wait to see your ass get kicked. In fact why don't we do it now?" Issei said as he deployed his boosted gear.

"Humph. You have the gall to insult me? Mira!" Riser said as a young girl with blue hair and light brown eyes stepped forward to confront Issei. Her outfit consists of a white haori with a red obi, which is worn under a redhappi coat.

"Huh, this girl? I can't fight her. She's so small." Issei said. Mira charged at Issei with her staff prepared to do severe damage only to find Minato in front of her. Minato used his kunai to parry her attack before delivering a swift open palm blow to her abdomen, knocking her out.

"Not bad. You are pretty fast for a devil. However, Mira was the weakest pawn in my peerage." Riser said as Mira was tossed back at them by Minato.

"Issei, don't be so reckless next time. Okay? There are times to act. Now is not one of them." Minato said in his usual warm tone.

"Minato-kun are you hurt or anything?" Rias asked as she moved to his side.

"Nope I'm completely fine. You alright Issei?" Minato asked.

"Yeah I'm good." Issei said.

"Since I feel generous, I will give you a handicap Rias. I will give you 10 days to prepare for the game. After all, it wouldn't be fun if we competed now." Riser said with an arrogant smirk.

"Are you looking down on us again?" Rias said angrily.

"Rias, take it." Minato said quietly only to her.

"But if you feel that way then I will accept your offer. Riser, I swear we will blow you away." Rias said.

"I look forward to seeing you try Rias. I shall see you at the game my love." Riser said with a confident smirk before leaving in a pillar of flames with his peerage.

"That certainly went better than I had thought. I expected you to stab Riser with the lightning blade technique right then and there Minato." Grayfia said as she let out a sigh. She had known Minato for some time and had grown to respect the young man. Despite his age and demeanor, Minato was deadly efficient in carrying out his tasks and despite all his abilities, was always humble and treated everyone with respect. Both Sirzechs and Grayfia had high hopes for the young man. Even suspecting that he might one day surpass everyone and become a satan.

"I still have some degree of restraint even when I do get slightly angry. By the way Grayfia, this being an unofficial rating game and all, does that mean I don't have any technique restrictions?" Minato said.

"Yes. This being an unofficial rating game you have no technique restrictions. But please do try to abstain from using your sure-kill techniques as far as possible and making our jobs to difficult. Now then, if there are no other questions, I shall be going to inform Sirzechs and the two houses of the impending rating game." Grayfia said before leaving via a silver colored magic circle.

"I hate that man." Minato said.

"I do too Minato. But what is this thing about rating game restrictions?" Rias asked.

"Your brother imposed restrictions on me for official rating games saying that some of my techniques would always throw the balance into our favor. Also obviously because some of my techniques are very focused and created to kill. Things like the shadow clone and any Chidori variants are banned in official rating games by order of your brother." Minato said.

"Sure-kill techniques?!" Issei said shocked.

"Yes. Minato-sempai has a whole array of sure-kill techniques that he uses whenever he sees fit. They say he decimated entire battalions of old satan faction followers singlehandedly using just two techniques." Kiba said.

"That's just a rumor blown very far out of proportion. All I did was kill a few rogue devils here and there. Nothing much. At most only around 50 or so." Minato said casually. Causing everyone's jaw to want to drop to the floor.

"Anyway, what's the plan Buchou?" Everyone asked.

"We will be going to a private location for training tomorrow. So tonight pack your bags and get ready to work hard." Rias said.

"Knowing Riser, he will probably sit back and relax thinking that we are pushovers. But in these 10 days, we will work hard and prove him wrong." Minato said as he had a devious smile.

 **A/N: Sorry if it seems a little rushed. But I'm trying my best here. Minato's character isn't really that well documented or displayed (compared to someone like Naruto or Sasuke). Anyway, Next chapter will be the training camp and might be a little short compared to the rest. After that will be the rating game where we get to see what happens when Minato gets angry. Vote for how you want the fight to go.**

 **1) Rasengan Barrage**

 **2) Rasenshuriken**

 **Also some of you have requested for a harem. I'm still thinking about it. Quite a few voted against it and I am personally leaning in that direction now. But...who knows. Things can change in the future.**


	5. Chapter 5

"You're almost there. Just a little further." Rias said as she cheered on the sweating Issei. He was climbing up the mountain path with a large pack on his back.

"Come on Issei. You can do this." Minato said as he walked next to Issei and overtook him with an even bigger pack that was almost twice the size of the one Issei was carrying.

"Buchou, should I go help him out?" Asia asked.

"No he will be okay. This is all part of training. Step 1. Building endurance. If he can't handle this then he will be in for a very tough ten days." Minato said as he came up to join Akeno, Rias and Asia at a water fountain.

"On your right." Kiba said as he overtook Issei. Kiba carried the same size pack as Issei.

"Seriously? Did they give you a bag of feathers or something?" Issei whined.

"Move it." Koneko said as she overtook Issei while carrying a pack that was similar in size to what Minato carried.

"I hate this." Issei said as he fell backwards.

"Come on. I'll help you. You'll get there. I have faith in you Issei." Minato said as he appeared next to Issei. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and they appeared with the others. The group then continued walking towards the Gremory summer mansion where their training would be carried out.

"Wow, this place is so beautiful." Asia said.

"Alright you guys, let's get inside and let's get going on this training." Rias said.

"But we just got here." Issei whined.

"We can't afford to waste any time. These 10 days will be important. The training program will be as follows. Issei will go through basic training under Kiba and Koneko for the first 5 days. Akeno will teach Issei and Asia magic. Kiba, Koneko, Asia and Rias will go through advanced training with me for the first 5 days. After that, we will be broken up into small groups and we will go a few rounds with the bell test." Minato said.

"Wait, I thought Minato-sempai would oversee all of my training." Issei said.

"I would but I can't teach you magic. Unfortunately I use magic in a very unique way." Minato said with a sheepish grin.

"What do you mean by that?" Issei asked.

"Well you know how the rest of us use magic circles in order to use magic?" Rias said.

"Yeah." Issei responded.

"Well Minato doesn't do that. He skips the step of creating magic circles for using spells completely. He just releases the magic energy then shapes it into whatever attack he wants. Very few beings can do this. His magic control is very refined despite being so young." Rias said.

"Let's stop dilly dallying. In these 10 days I aim to at least double everyone's capabilities." Minato said.

"I agree with you Minato. We should push ourselves well beyond our limits." Rias said.

"What? That's evil and nowhere even close to fair." Issei whined fearing what was in store for his training.

"Why thank you." Both Rias and Minato said.

Everyone walked into the mansion and went to their assigned rooms. Minato and Rias were sharing a room. Once they reached their individual rooms, they got changed into their comfortable attire for training. Akeno and Asia wore a combination of the summer and winter sports outfits. Rias wore the winter sports outfit. Kiba and Issei wore the male version of the winter sports outfit. Koneko wore the full summer sports set. Minato was wearing a long sleeve blue turtleneck with two bands on each forearm. He wore blue pants and blue sandals. He also had on a green flak jacket with various pouches and also grey pouch.

"So let's start today's training for Issei. Kiba you will be up first." Minato said as Kiba handed Issei a wooden sword while holding one himself.

"This exercise will be about expanding your field of view. I'll leave you to it Kiba." Minato said.

"Alright. You ready Issei?" Kiba said as he stood ready.

"Yup. Bring it blondie bear." Issei said as he charged towards Kiba brandishing the wooden blade. He took wild swings at Kiba who parried each one with ease.

"You are a little off. Don't limit your focus to just the sword. Keep an eye on your opponent." Kiba said as he continued parrying Issei's wild attack. Kiba let Issei pass by him before knocking the wooden sword out of the brunette's hands before bopping him on the head.

"Not bad for a first try Issei. Keep going a few rounds with him Kiba. Koneko, since you don't have anything to right now until later, you will be doing some training as well. Give me your hands." Minato said as Koneko held out her small hands for him. Minato placed his own hands on her wrists and a circle of black marking appeared on her arms.

"This is your speed training. For the next five days, you will do everything with the added weight. Today we will try 1.5x weight to start off. The point of this is to get you back to your regular speed with the weights on so that you will be hopefully able to move at twice the speed without the weights." Minato said. Koneko nodded and went off to train on her own.

"Rias, I'll be going off to do my own training for now. I'll join you later in time to see Issei practice magic with Asia under Akeno." Minato said as he disappeared from his spot.

The next two hours were filled with screams of pain and whines from Issei as he was continually pitted against the clearly superior knight. Although, the improvements were starting to show themselves. Issei was starting to swing the wooden sword with more conviction and confidence. He was also starting to move faster as well. Koneko was also progressing well. She had started off at a snail's pace as soon as Minato placed the weighted seals on her but now she was progressively getting faster. Minato on the other hand was just busy trying to complete an elemental variation of the rasengan. His skill with the base rasengan was now great enough such that he could form a rather large sphere almost instantly. Of course the rest of the peerage kept getting distracted by the constant destruction that came from where Minato was training as he kept testing out the rasengan to try and perfect it in the 10 days that he had.

After the two hours, it was time for Asia and Issei's lesson in magic under Akeno. Minato rejoined with Rias to oversee the training but not before giving Kiba things to do as well. He told the knight that he needed to work on endurance and so set the knight off on an explosive obstacle course that would either force him to predict the opponents moves better to not get hit or to endure and be able to take hits. Minato watched as Kiba tried out the obstacle course the first time and chuckled as the knight was immediately blown back by the first tag. But couldn't help but have a smile on his face as Kiba pushed himself to try and succeed. With that done, Minato joined with Rias to see Asia and Issei starting to practice magic.

"It's time that both of you learned to focus the aura and magic around you and try to stream it to a focal point." Akeno said. Issei was making contorted faces as he tried using magic.

"Let the image of light flow through you and be released as magic power." Akeno said as she ran a hand along Issei's arm.

"I think I did it." Asia said as she held out a green ball of energy.

"Great job Asia. You are a natural at this. Don't be so glum Issei. You will get it eventually. Here let me show you a cool thing you can do with magic." Minato said as he held out his hand and formed a small rasengan.

"That's a ball of pure condensed magic energy. And you formed it so easily?" Rias asked as she looked in wonder at the ball that seemed to be grinding on itself inside.

"Hey it took me 6 years to create this technique by the way. Of course I would make it look easy once I was done with it." Minato said.

"6 years? For that little ball?" Issei asked not really impressed.

"Looks can be deceiving Issei. You know those explosions in the forest earlier?" Minato said.

"Yeah I was wondering how you caused all those." Issei said.

"This little ball caused them." Minato said as he waited for the shock factor to sink in.

"What? You're joking right?" Issei said.

"Nope. Upon contact, the rasengan grinds into the opponent, and expands outwards, causing massive damage." Minato explained.

"That's so cool. Can I do something like that too?" Issei said now pumped to learn magic.

"Maybe. But each person has their own unique magic power. Rias has her power of destruction. Akeno has her thunder and I have well my own set of skills. Just keep working hard and you will get there. I have faith that you will go far Issei." Minato said.

"Then I will work hard to make both you and Buchou proud Minato-sempai." Issei said as he went back to concentrating.

"Kid's got his heart in the right place. I'll give him that. I'll go check up on Koneko and Kiba and see how they are progressing. Tell him to meet Koneko out in the woods to the north for his lesson after this." Minato said as Rias nodded before he disappeared in a burst of speed.

"Congratulations Kiba. I see you made it through the first quarter of my obstacle course for you. How do you feel?" Minato said as he stood next to the night who was resting on the ground panting and covered in bruises.

"Like I was just tossed around like a ragdoll." Kiba said tiredly.

"Good that was the point. Go take a break before trying again. I'm going to go check on Koneko." Minato said as he went to check up on the nekomata, leaving the night in a burst of speed.

"I see you're working hard Koneko. You're improving slowly. Take a break for a while and come and sit down with me." Minato said as he sat on the ground a patted an empty spot next to him. Taking the hint, Koneko sat down next to him. Her exhaustion from pushing herself with the weights for the last four hours showing.

"Tell me Koneko are you still afraid of using you untapped potential?" Minato said as Koneko seemed to shake a little.

"It's alright. I understand after all that you have gone through. But I ask you this. Why do you reject your power? Is it because you fear becoming like your sister? Is it because you fear going out of control? Then ask yourself this, are you your sister? No you aren't. You are Koneko Tojou. What is your reason for becoming strong? Is it for yourself? Or because you want to protect those who are precious and have shown love to you?" Minato said. Koneko seemed to be deep in thought about his words.

"Ahh. Sorry about it. Ignore my earlier rambling. I must be getting a little crazy with how much stuff is on my mind. Anyway, you're done with your training for the day. I'll take of the weights so you can go and meet Issei in the forest to the north to give him his third lesson." Minato said as he placed his hands on her arms and deactivated the weighted seals.

"I'll see you there later." Minato said as he disappeared in a burst of speed, leaving the young nekomata to ponder her thoughts with regards to his words. Minato appeared back inside the mansion to see Akeno giving the final few pointers to Asia while Issei was still having trouble with basic magic.

"Say Minato-sempai?" Issei said as he took a short break before he would have to go for his third lesson with Koneko.

"Yeah what is it Issei?" Minato responded.

"If your Chidori and its variants are so strong and supposed to be sure-kills, why did you spend six years developing your other technique? Wouldn't it have been better to just focus on one?" Issei asked.

"Astute observation. However, the Chidori and its more advanced variation, the lightning blade, require high speed in order to result in confirmed death. And that requires speed on the level of the night. And also the user can only travel in a straight line when using the move. This creates a sort of tunnel vision and means that you can't counter the enemy if they decide to attack you at the same time, leaving a large opening." Minato explained.

"I see. So what's next for my training?" Issei asked.

"You will be going through hand to hand combat training with Koneko in the forested area to the north." Minato said as he walked with Issei for his next lesson, Rias and Akeno had gone off to do their own training while Asia was focusing on her magic.

"That was lame." Koneko said as she knocked Issei into a tree.

"I wasn't finished yet." Issei said as he charged towards the small rook. Said rook jumped out of the way and kicked his head before trapping his head in a leg hold. Minato noted the improvements in the nekomata's speed.

"Lesson number three: You have to aim more towards the body's central axis and learn to strike with precision at your victim's core. " Koneko said as she continued holding Issei in the leg lock.

"Well, I'll leave you two to it then." Minato said before going off to do his own work. Namely research on Riser and his peerage. Also to research on elemental magic.

"Alright then. Lesson number four. Magic is limitless in its application. Now hop to it. We all need to eat our dinner now." Rias said as she left Asia and Issei in the kitchen to get them to use magic to prepare dinner.

At first the two were complaining about having so much menial labor to do. Asia quickly figured out how to use magic to boil water. Issei eventually figured out how to use magic to peel potatoes and onions by visualizing the female members of the peerage naked. He was so overzealous in his actions that he ended up peeling way too much and creating a mess that he would have to clean up. Once they were done cleaning up and cooking, everyone gathered together in the dining hall for dinner.

"So how do you think it went today? Did you learn anything knew?" Rias asked Issei.

"I did. I learnt that I am the weakest link on this team." Issei said.

"Knowing is half the battle as they say. You shouldn't feel entirely useless though. Between Asia's healing powers and your boosted gear, the two of you have become assets. The opponent will be aware of this so I need you both to gain at least enough power to escape from any situation so that you won't slow the rest of the team down and so Minato here can focus on beating Riser." Rias said.

"Yeah, that makes sense." Issei said sadly.

"Don't worry about it. I'll bail you out of any situation." Minato said.

"I would prefer if you would focus on handling Riser's peerage rather than having to babysit us Minato." Rias said.

"Relax. One of his pawns is already out of the game from the get go. Sigh if only he had been dumb enough to send one of his rooks or something against Issei." Minato said with a chuckle.

"Wait what do you mean one of his pawns is already done for?" Kiba asked.

"Think about it. Back at the clubhouse. When his pawn was about to hit Issei." Minato said.

"Wait that means you marked both Riser and his pawn?" Akeno asked.

"That's right. And since he had foolishly not called for official rules, all markings I apply outside the rating game are still in effect." Minato said.

"Wait what do you mean markers applied outside the battle are still in effect?" Issei asked.

"Well I have a lot of limitations in rating games. Especially regarding my flying raijin technique. You see I can place markers on an opponent's body, allowing me to teleport to them instantaneously. however, to make it more fair, I cannot pre-mark the opposing team beforehand in an official rating game." Minato explained.

"So that makes sense. What can you do with the markings on Riser and his pawn?" Issei asked.

"Well I could port to the pawn and take her out before anyone knew what happened. Then I can bring you with me get you promoted and then get back before Riser knew what happened." Minato said with a chuckle. He seemed oddly calm for such an important impending battle.

"Anyway, the food was delicious and filling. I think we should all head to the baths now." Rias said as she stood up from her seat.

"You're all going together?" Issei blurted out.

"That would be the plan. You're such a silly goose. Would you like to come along? You want to see us naked together don't you? I don't mind. You Akeno?" Rias said.

"No I think it sounds like fun. We could bathe him too." Akeno said.

"Would you mind if he came along too Asia? I wouldn't want any of us to feel uncomfortable." Rias said.

"Sure." Asia said, nodding her head.

"What about you Koneko?" Rias asked.

"I'd rather die than have the pervert around. Although Minato-sempai is okay if he wants to come along." Koneko said.

"So Minato? Will you be joining us for a bath? I do need help washing my hair and back." Rias asked sweetly. It took every bit of effort on Minato's part to refuse.

"Sorry Rias. I got some training to do. I'll see you in bed tonight. Don't wait up for me." Minato said as he disappeared in a burst of speed leaving a disappointed Rias who had a cute pout on her face. Minato appeared back in the room and gave her a passionate kiss, at first the redhead was shocked but she quickly recovered and deepened the kiss.

"Consider that my apology to you Rias for declining your offer. But I really have things I need to do." Minato said after they parted. Then he disappeared once more in a burst of speed.

Time Skip. Bath.

"Hmm. This was such a good idea. We haven't done this in forever." Akeno said.

"Yes. I hope this can at least alleviate some of the fatigue of training. You've all been working so hard. But it would be so much better if Minato-kun were here." Rias said.

"You know Rias, I'm interested to know, how come you and Minato are so close. You never did tell us the circumstances of the two of you meeting." Akeno said.

"Yes, I would like to know too." Koneko said.

"I would also like to know how come you and Minato-sempai seem like such an ideal couple." Asia said.

"Well, I can honestly say that things would have been very different if I didn't meet Minato the first time. Like us being here together might have never happened. You see nine years ago, a group of four devils had been sent to kidnap and kill me as a way to try and get back at my brother Sirzechs." Rias said.

"I'd imagine your brother must have flipped when they found out you were kidnapped." Akeno said knowing how much of a sis-con the crimson satan was.

"Yes my entire family was freaking out at the time. Unfortunately, the group sent to kidnap me were quite thorough and they made sure to lead my brother and his peerage on wild goose chase to stall for time. They were about to kill me when Minato came and dispatched all of them. Thanks to his blonde hair, he was like a radiant sun to me who had lost all hope and was stuck in darkness. From there we became close friends and he stayed with me at the Gremory mansion ever since." Rias said with a look of longing in her eyes.

"Oh my, such a wonderful story. You two really are made for each other." Asia said.

Location change. Male side of bath.

"I think I should give you and the wall some privacy. It seems you two are quite attached." Kiba said as he sat at the edge of the bath while Issei was leaning his head against the wall trying to get a glimpse of the naked women on the other side.

"Whatever. This is part of my training you idiot." Issei said.

"They teaching you X-ray vision or something? I didn't know that was part of the routine." Kiba said.

"If that's what my power is then so be it. It was given to me for a damn good reason." Issei shouted out.

Time Skip. Night.

"Damn it. I can't sleep." Issei said as he tossed and turn in his bed. He kept thinking about the training he had gone through today. How Minato had told him that he had faith in Issei's ability. Deciding that he needed to get some air, Issei got up and went for a walk in the woods. He heard grunting sounds and so decided to see the cause of it. He watched from the trees as he saw the massive crates all around Minato who was huffing probably due to exhaustion.

"Sigh. It looks like I still can't get this to work just yet. The pure rasengan took me long enough. It took six years to fully grasp the idea of shape transformation. Now I only have nine more days to master nature transformation. It's not going to be easy." Minato said to himself before he disappeared shocking Issei who had been observing his senior.

"Couldn't sleep?" Minato asked as he appeared next to Issei and pulled out one of his custom kunai from the nearby tree.

"When did you get here?" Issei said as he stumbled to the ground. Minato joined him and sat down next to the boy.

"Yeah. I couldn't sleep. Too many things are on my mind right now." Issei said.

"Care to talk about it? I don't mind listening if it will help you." Minato said with a warm smile.

"Yeah, Minato-sempai, why are you working the hardest even when you're already the strongest?" Issei asked.

"It's because of my conviction and reason for fighting. My drive to keep going." Minato said.

"What exactly is that drive?" Issei asked.

"My reason for being who I am is because I want to always protect and ensure Rias' happiness." Minato said.

"Say how did you and Rias meet anyway?" Issei asked out of curiosity.

"Well, that day 9 years ago if I hadn't met her, you probably wouldn't be standing here today. That was the day the old satan faction had kidnapped her in an attempt to get back at her brother, the demon king, Sirzechs Lucifer." Minato explained.

"And so what happened?" Issei asked.

"I stumbled upon her captors since I often used the forest where she was taken to for training. I saw that they were about to kill her and seeing the look of fear in her face, I acted on instinct and killed all four of her captors. Then I brought her back to the Gremory mansion and we've been friends ever since." Minato said.

"Whoa, you killed four trained assassins when you were only 10?" Issei asked in disbelief.

"It was nothing really. They weren't really very attentive of their surroundings. When I saw her happy through all the times I spent with her, and every time I recall our first meeting together and the look of fear on her face, I always swear to myself that I would have the power to prevent her from ever feeling that. " Minato said.

"I guess I must be a major let down huh. I don't have much power despite having the boosted gear and I suck at magic." Issei said dejectedly.

"I told you before Issei. I have faith in you. Your hearts in the right place. You just need to find the right conviction. Think about it. What made you want to save Asia? What made you willingly want to go in and save her even when you were weak? Remember this Issei. The weakest man can ascend even the highest mountain if he is determined to. And even the strongest man can buckle from a simple stone if they waver. So ask yourself. Why do you want to become strong? Why does your heart waver?" Minato said.

"Anyway, we should be going. It's getting late and knowing Rias, she is probably still awake waiting for me. I'll see you tomorrow." Minato said before he disappeared. He appeared back in the room he shared with Rias and saw the crimson haired girl asleep at the desk with the book on their battle plans still open. Shaking his head, Minato held her in a princess carry and eased her onto the bed.

"Minato-kun? I'm still not done making strategies yet." Rias said sleepily.

"Go to sleep Rias. You're tired. I'll join you in a little bit." Minato said as he went to take a quick shower. Once he was done he joined Rias on the bed. The crimson haired girl snuggled close to him, her head resting on his shoulder as she held his arm between her valley and thighs.

"Goodnight Minato-kun. I love you." Rias said as she kissed his cheek before drifting off to sleep.

"I love you too Rias." Minato said as he kissed the top of her head earning a contented sigh from her.

The next four days of training seemed to go by quite quickly. With the same schedule being used over and over. Minato would oversee everyone's training. Individual members of the peerage would take turns training both Issei and Asia. Minato himself was kept busy not only overseeing everyone else's progress and making adjustments to the training regime as he saw fit, such as changing the obstacle course set for Kiba or increasing the weights used by Koneko for her training, but also with his own training and attempts at imbuing elemental magic into the rasengan. So far he had had some success with creating a wind based variation of the rasengan although the technique still wasn't complete by a long shot. Not only was it unstable, but the time and focus took to produce it was atrocious and not consummate with the damage output.

In that time, Minato had also been working with Rias on strategies to face Riser and his peerage. They developed various battle plans and many of Rias' original plans were edited with heavy input from Minato based upon his experiences in actual combat. While Minato was kept busy trying to figure out how to get a stable wind variant rasengan out, he discovered quite a few interesting capabilities of wind magic that were unlocked when combined with the shape manipulation mastery of the rasengan. The force of the wind rasengan would manifest itself as microscopic wind blades that would cause cellular level damage the like of which would even gravely injure a Phenex and leave even the toughest opponent with permanent damage. Minato noted that and hoped that he would not have to use it for the rating game. Yes he did hate Riser Phenex but he only wanted to bring the third son down a couple of notches not leave him to within an inch of his life.

Minato was impressed by the amounts of improvements that the peerage had made in the past few days. Kiba was now fairly resilient to attacks and had greater perceptive abilities. Koneko's speed had greatly improved. Asia's magic capabilities and in turn her healing abilities had also shown improvement. Although the one who improved the most was Issei. After the heart to heart talk on the first night, the pawn had taken his words to heart and approached training with a vigor that impressed the other peerage members. When Rias had pressed him about how he had managed to motivate Issei like that Minato simply shrugged and said that Issei motivated himself. He just need a push in the right direction. Right now, they were testing the exact extent of the progress that Issei had made with his boosted gear.

"Alright Issei boost as much as you can." Rias ordered.

"Right Buchou. Boosted Gear." Issei said as he deployed his sacred gear. He started boosting his power every ten seconds.

"Good job Issei keep going." Rias said as the pawn continued boosting his power more and more.

"I think you can stop now Issei. That's impressive. You managed to boost yourself up 12 times. Now try and release it all at once. Kiba!" Minato said.

"Right." Both the knight and the pawn responded. Kiba charged towards the pawn with wooden sword in hand.

{Explosion}

Issei released all the energy he had accumulated in his boosted gear. He felt the rush of energy flow throughout his body. Then he focused it all into a single point producing a tiny red ball of energy in his palm.

"Is this all I have?" Issei said.

"Show me your conviction Issei." Minato said. Issei punched the red ball. Causing it to shoot out as a red beam of energy that blew a hall in the nearby mountain. Kiba barely managed to avoid the shot and his wooden sword was broken in the process.

"Impressive Issei." Rias said.

"Yeah that was totally cool." Akeno said.

"I knew you could do it Issei." Asia said.

"Congratulations. You broke the mountain." Koneko said.

"What do you think Kiba?" Minato asked.

"That was a fine attack. Much more powerful than anything he has ever done before. I would put it in the same tier as a strong mid level devil or even a weak high class devil." Kiba said.

"Issei, you have now become an important trump card against Riser. You will be able to surprise you opponents with your attacks and they will never expect you to have become so much stronger in such a short time." Rias said.

"Thanks for the compliment. It helps that I have amazing teachers." Issei said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Alrighty then. Time to move on to the next phase of your training. Group tactics and teamwork. It is important that as a peerage all of you work well together. As such, I will act as your opponent while you attack me in groups. The objective, try and beat me or attempt to get the bells from me." Minato said as he attached a pair of silver bells to himself.

"So who is going up first?" Issei asked.

"First up will be Kiba and Akeno. You can come at me whenever you are ready. You can discuss and set up any traps if you feel like it. When you are ready to start, tell me." Minato said as he sat cross legged in the centre of the training area. One of his custom kunai embedded into the ground in front of him. Akeno and Kiba were now discussing ways in which to overcome the challenge put to them.

"Alright Minato-kun. We are ready." Akeno said.

"Good let's begin." Minato said as he got up and held his custom kunai in his left hand.

Kiba started off first. The knight using his speed to charge towards Minato. Kiba was using his swords in very efficient strokes as he put Minato on the defensive. The blonde rook defending each and every blow from his fellow blond using his kunai. Minato knew immediately that Kiba was trying to push him into a corner for Akeno to strike him and sure enough, he found himself standing under one of Akeno's spells. The thunder priestess rained down her lightning on him. Acting quickly, Minato threw his kunai into a tree.

"Oh wow. That teamwork. And Kiba's gotten stronger. And Akeno too. Did they get him?" Issei said.

"Nice try. But not good enough to beat me." Minato said as e appeared next to his kunai completely unscathed.

"How did he avoid that?" Issei wondered aloud.

"Try this on for size then." Akeno said as she started blasting bolt after bolt of lightning towards Minato. Minato on the other hand easily used his superior agility and reflexes to jump between the trees and avoid the attacks. He was about to land on the ground when he noticed Kiba was up to something. He preemptively threw his kunai such that it landed behind the two of them.

"Sword birth!" Kiba said as he spawned several swords on the ground where Minato was about to land, hoping for the blonde rook to surrender. Instead Minato just disappeared. He appeared behind the two of them and pulled the kunai from the tree.

"It seems like we lost." Akeno said not sounding one bit too pleased.

"Yes but you both showed great teamwork. And you've both gotten really strong now." Minato said.

"So is that what we are going to do from her on Minato?" Rias asked.

"Yes. we will have random team shuffles in order to see how well you all can adapt and work together. This will be all that we will be doing for the next four days. The tenth day will be a day of rest and review as well as for us to strategize." Minato said.

With that the training started. He made the peerage work in pairs against him to try and complete the bell test. He assumed pairs since given their numbers that was the most likely possibility of small group tactics that they could safely rely on without expanding too many members and facing the possibility of Riser's 8 pawns breaking through and promoting themselves and overwhelming them. The pairs were constantly randomized and the closest pair to completing the bell test during those four days was Koneko and Kiba. This was due to their melee range of combat, putting them physically closer to the bells. Minato was in fact surprised by the increase in speed demonstrated by Koneko the first time he went against her. The pair even managed to touch the bells before Minato stepped up his game. On the third day of teamwork exercises, Minato increased the group size to three in order to force better cohesiveness from the peerage.

Aside from working on the peerage, Minato had finally made progress with imbuing elemental magic with the rasengan. He had finally gotten a base wind rasengan stabilized and was now working on making it more potent. He had made progress because he made use of the similarities of shadow clones to his own being to aid in imbuing the rasengan with elemental magic. He would supply the magic power. One clone would focus on the shape manipulation. The other clone would focus on imbuing elemental properties into the attack. On the eighth day, Minato had managed to refine it such that it took the shape of a large shuriken and he noted the increase in the devastation wrought by the attack. He noted that even he couldn't count the number of wind blades that would lacerate the opponent. Although he knew the attack would definitely be banned after the game, he was no doubt able to ensure victory with it. But he would not use it until absolutely necessary.

It was the ninth day of the training camp before the rating game and once again Issei Hyodou found himself restless. His nerves were on edge at the coming battle. A coming battle that would decide the fate of his king as well as everyone else in the peerage. He had a lot on his plate. He really wanted to prove his worth in the coming game but he knew what he was at stake here. As he was walking, he came upon the veranda were he saw his master still awake. She was wearing a purple nightgown and was also wearing glasses.

"Hey there Buchou. I didn't know you need glasses." Issei commented.

"I don't it helps me focus." Rias said as she closed a book and took of her glasses.

"Is that the book on our strategies?" Issei asked.

"Yes it is. I had help from Minato in devising our strategies. But knowing him, we will probably just end up winging it on the day of the game." Rias answered.

"Say, Rias, you're known as the ruin princess right some fire chicken should be an easy opponent for you right?" Issei asked.

"You see each devil house has their own inherent capabilities. The house of Gremory has magic prowess together with the power of destruction from my mother who was a member of the bael clan. The house of Phenex has the same capabilities as the mythical bird of fire. They are supposedly immortal. That's why when the rating game system was implemented, they quickly gained fame because it is near impossible to defeat an immortal opponent. Riser has been in 10 rating games thus far and he has only lost 2 in exchange for favors." Rias explained.

"Why are you so against the arrange marriage anyway? Aside from Riser being a total dick and all." Issei said.

"It's because Riser sees me as Rias Gremory. The Gremory name will always follow me wherever I go. I'm proud of it but I still like to be seen as me. That's why when it comes to choosing a life partner, I want someone who sees me as Rias. The real me. That is a small dream I have. To feel loved because of who I am not because of my status or name." Rias said.

"Then hold on to that little dream Rias. I told you before right? Chase that dream and never give up. And I will always follow you and give you the means to do so." Minato said as he appeared from wherever he was.

"Minato-kun. Issei, could you give us some privacy?" Rias said.

"Uh sure. Goodnight." Issei said as he headed back to his room.

"Goodnight Issei." Minato said. He sat down at the veranda and had Rias sit on his lap. He pulled her close to him. She nestled her head against the crook of his neck and felt him kiss the top of her forehead.

"What's with the moping Rias?" Minato said.

"It's just that, our opponent is the immortal Phenex. I'm worried you know. This is a battle to decide my future after all. Our possible future." Rias said.

"Don't be afraid. Move forward never fear. Always have a strong conviction. I wouldn't be following you now if you were so easily afraid. Rias, you're still that same spirited young girl I met all those years ago. The same one I fell in love with. So don't be afraid. Time and time again you've shown me that you are Rias. The Rias that I know is compassionate, kind and a committed leader. She respects everyone and always goes out of her way for her servants. She is defiant and would never yield to anyone no matter the circumstances." Minato said as he held her close to him.

"You do know how to make me feel loved Minato. Would you still stay with me? Even after you become a high class devil?" Rias said.

"I told you before Rias. My life will forever be tied to yours. Even if I do become a high-class devil I will still stay with you. You asked me before right? If I had any desire?" Minato said.

"Yes. Although you never answered." Rias said.

"I do have my desires. One is to stay with you forever and the other is to always make you happy." Minato said. Rias looked up into his electric blue eyes and saw the honesty and feelings they conveyed to her. She felt a sense of security knowing that this man, who she had chosen to be with her would be able to free her and would give her what she wanted.

"Then I want you to stay with me forever Minato. I will put your name down as my suitor to my parents once we have dealt with Riser. I don't want anyone else accept you. You've always helped me when I felt weak, always saved me when I was in trouble, motivated me to do better and encouraged me to step out of my brother and my family's shadow. Someday, I hope to call you my husband Minato." Rias said.

"If that is your wish my crimson princess then I will fulfill it. In a day, we will bring an immortal Phenex to his knees." Minato said as he held Rias tight. The crimson haired beauty relaxing into his warmth and familiar embrace as the two lovers sat there, enjoying the view of the stars.

 **A/N: Yay another chapter complete. Next Chapter is the rating game. I have decided that this will be settled with a final Rasenshuriken to Riser's face. But I need suggestion as to what Riser manages to do to piss Minato off very badly. Also right now, there is some consideration for Akeno being paired with Minato but that is still being considered. Read and Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: The reviews for Akeno being together with Minato were positive and so I will say that the two will be getting together. But that is as far as it will go. Also some were wondering if I will introduce more devil variants of Jutsu's and to that I say...wait and see. Also Minato's back story in this will be quite unique and we will also see a certain masked man in the future. Secret. For those curious send me a PM and I'll see if I feel like giving spoilers.**

'One more hour till the rating game' Issei thought to himself as he looked at the clock. He was currently waiting in his room before having to meet the rest of the peerage for the rating game against Riser Phenex that would decide all of their fates. An unfortunate bylaw of the arranged marriage was that the spouse would have power over their partner's peerage. So this game had not only Rias' fate on the line but also everyone else's.

 _"It doesn't matter that our opponent is the Phenex. We'll show them how, powerful the Gremory's are." Rias said._

 _"We will show that arrogant bird that there is a first time for everything especially defeat." Minato said._

'I can't lose.' Issei thought to himself as he looked at his left arm. He heard a knocking on his room door.

"Issei-san, can I come in?" Asia asked.

"Yeah sure. Come on in Asia." Issei replied. Asia opened the door and walked in wearing a green dress.

"Asia? That outfit?" Issei said.

"I was wondering if I should wear my sister's outfit, but... Buchou told me to wear what I feel most comfortable with." Asia said.

"You look great in that outfit, Asia." Issei commented.

"Um, could I sit by you?" Asia asked.

"Sure thing." Issei said as he pat a spot on the bed next to him. He was surprised when Asia held onto his arm tightly.

"A scary battle is going to start soon, right?" Asia asked.

"Yeah..." Issei responded.

"However... if you are by my side, I feel at ease. Can I always be by your side?" Asia said.

"Yeah. Always. I swear I will protect you Asia." Issei said. Asia smiled at him in response. The alarm indicating the time to meet with the rest of the peerage rang. Issei turned it off.

"Let's go Asia." Issei said.

Issei and Asia appeared in the clubroom to see the rest of the peerage making preparations. Kiba sheathed his sword and attached it to his side. Koneko had a set of fingerless gloves on. Akeno was seated on the couch, drinking tea to prepare herself for the game. Rias was also drinking tea from her seat at her desk. The only one unaccounted for was Minato. There was an grey bad off to the side of the clubroom.

'As expected. Everyone seems to be very calm.' Issei thought to himself.

"Buchou, where is Minato-sempai?" Issei asked wondering where arguably the lynchpin of the entire peerage was since he was the only one missing from the group. Then Issei heard a closet door being slammed as Minato appeared in the room putting on his signature haori. He was wearing the same outfit as he did during the training camp with his haori over top. A thin line holding the haori in place. Issei had to admit, Minato conveyed a certain sense of power and assurance to everyone in that get-up.

"Pardon me." Sona said as she and Tsubaki entered the clubroom.

"Good evening Sona. Welcome." Rias said.

"What are Kaichou and Fuku-Kaichou doing here?" Issei asked.

"They are the third party who will be officiating today's rating game. It is always done by an external third party." Minato explained.

"We volunteered for the job. After all this is Rias' first rating game and also a good chance to see exactly what the legendary Yellow Flash is capable of." Sona said.

"Yare, yare. We are going to attract so much attention after this." Minato said with a sigh while casually twirling one of his kunai about the ring on its end.

"I'll make sure I put up a good fight to show you that I am worthy of being your rival." Rias said. A silver magic circle appeared in the room and Grayfia came through it.

"Are your preparations complete?" Grayfia asked.

"Yes we are ready whenever." Rias said. Minato had slung the grey bag over his shoulder.

"When the time comes you shall be transported by this summoning circle to the location of the rating game. Minato-sama, how many are you bringing in?" Grayfia said, eyeing the obviously full bag.

"Oh about 200 or so give or take. I didn't really bother counting once I got past 100. I laced them with explosives too." Minato said casually with a cheerful smile.

"I have a feeling we are going to be kept quite busy with this rating game." Grayfia said with a sigh.

"200? 200 what? and what does he mean by laced with explosives?" Issei asked.

"You'll find out later Issei. I like to keep surprises." Minato said jovially.

"Oh wait what do you mean by battleground?" Issei asked.

"It's the place where the rating game takes place." Akeno explained.

"It's designed so you can rampage as much as you want without risk of any collateral damage." Minato explained.

"I'll be returning to the student council room for now. I wish you the best of luck Rias." Sona said as she turned to leave.

"Thank you. But make sure you do this fairly." Rias said.

"Of course. But I don't think that person is fit to be your partner." Sona said.

"By the way this match will be overseen by the devil king Lucifer." Grayfia said.

"I see. Onii-sama..." Rias said with a sad frown.

"I can't tell if I should be pleased that Sirzechs will be watching or should I feel embarrassed about this. I can't help but feel partially responsible." Minato said.

"Of course you should feel responsible. Sirzechs-sama wants to see how you've groomed the members of her little sister's peerage as well as see and understand how you managed to take down three of his peerage singlehandedly." Grayfia said.

"Minato... I blame you for my brother being here. That aside when did you challenge his peerage members?" Rias asked shocked that anyone could compete with members of her brother's peerage much less three at the same time.

"Umm... I did it on one of the training camp days. I needed a challenge. By the way Grayfia, give my apologies to Beowulf-san and Sutr Second-san. I didn't expect my big ball rasengan to do that much damage." Minato said casually.

"That has been noted. They are recovering well and are already back on their feet." Grayfia said.

"Wait... Buchou mentioned something about the devil king Lucifer being her brother..." Issei said.

"Yes you heard that correctly. Buchou's older brother is the devil king Lucifer." Kiba said.

"Buchou, your other brother is the devil king Lucifer?" Issei said still finding it hard to believe.

"The crimson satan, Sirzechs Lucifer. After the last great war where the devil kings were killed, Sirzechs took over." Minato explained.

"So that's why Buchou is the next heir-in-line." Asia said.

"It's time." Grayfia said.

"Alright then. It's time to show everyone that an immortal firebird can be brought to its knees." Minato said with a smile.

"As light-hearted as ever Minato-sama. You always act like this even when we send you to deal with entire battalions." Grayfia commented.

"Hey if I was so high strung like you all the time I think I would have probably gone crazy by now." Minato said, he quickly realized the annoyed look on Grayfia's face. "Not that there's anything wrong with acting prim and proper. But I like to lighten the mood."

"Let's go." Rias said as she got up from her desk. Everyone from the peerage walked into the summoning circle and prepared to be sent off to the field of the rating game. One by one the peerage members were teleported away.

"Nothing's changed. The transportation failed? Is it my fault again?" Issei said.

"Don't worry. The transportation was a success. Stupid choice of field though." Minato said as he emptied the contents of the bad to reveal 200 or so marked kunai. But the seals were slightly different.

"Everyone, I, Grayfia, Maid of the house of Gremory will be the referee for today's match between the Gremory and the Phenex. After consulting both parties, we have decided that today's battleground will be a replica of the school that Rias-sama attends." Grayfia said.

"A replica?" Issei said.

"Look outside." Rias said.

"The sky is green." Asia said as she and Issei looked out the window.

"This is an illusionary space. They've literally copied the school onto here." Akeno said.

"I..Is there any limit to a devil's power?" Issei said.

"There are two parties. Where you are currently located will be your headquarters. Rias-sama's headquarters is the occult research clubroom. Riser-sama's headquarters is the principal's room. Pawns can be successfully promoted if they successfully infiltrate enemy headquarters." Grayfia said.

"So basically I need to sneak into their headquarters. And then I can become a piece as powerful as a queen." Issei said.

"It won't be that simple. Their base will be very heavily guarded and although I do have a means to get there now, it would be fairly risky considering they are all still there now. At the same time we cannot leave this place unguarded. Thus we will be using my favorite tactic." Minato said. He grabbed a couple of his kunai and littered them all over the grounds surrounding the old school building.

"Why are you scattering marked kunai everywhere?" Issei asked. He watched Minato stabbed one into Rias' desk.

"These are my flying raijin markers. In an instant I can move to a marked location. It's how I can make entire battalions disappear. All of you are marked as well so I can come to your aid in an instant. I will handle defensive duties. Scatter the kunai I give you every time you enter the battleground. That way I can focus on defending and helping you at the same time. Also it gives us an avenue for escape and counterattack." Minato said. He gestured to Rias who unfurled a map of the school ground so that she could begin explaining their plans for the game.

"First off, we will be communicating through this during the game." Rias said as Koneko handed Issei a small pink object. The peerage members all placed it in their ears.

"Now let the game begin." Grayfia announced.

"It'll be an easy job for you. Don't hesitate to crush them. This farce means nothing if we do not crush that red-headed girl's ego. And of course I have to make sure to deal with her so called 'boyfriend' appropriately." Riser said.

"The enemy's headquarters is heavily guarded. The shortest route would be to go through the schoolyard but, we will be in plain sight of the enemy. That means the risk will be too great." Rias said.

"So we will be relying on small group tactics like we worked on." Minato said.

"Issei and Koneko will take the gymnasium. Kiba and Akeno will act as support and flank the enemy through the forest and into the track and field grounds." Rias said.

"That way we will have a forward attacking position as well as back-up support in case things get hairy. Now let's see how exactly Riser is playing this game." Minato said as he pressed two fingers into the ground.

"Buchou, what is Minato doing?" Issei asked.

"He is using his sensing capabilities to find the enemy." Akeno said.

"Minato has very high sensory skills and by placing two fingers on the ground, can tell the exact positions of enemies." Rias said.

"We got three pawns heading straight here to get themselves promoted. One rook and three more pawns moving to take the gymnasium. Riser and his queen are at the base. The other pieces are at the track and field waiting to ambush us. Hmm... wait that's odd." Minato said.

"What's wrong Minato-kun?" Rias asked not liking the expression he was making.

"There seems to be two Phenex type energy signatures. Anyway, I'm going to get rid of one pawn first right now." Minato said as he disappeared from the clubhouse, kunai in hand. He reappeared moments later with a bloodied kunai.

{Riser Phenex, One Pawn Retired}

"Did you see how fast that attack was?" Tsubaki said.

"Yes. He appeared right in front of the pawn, dispatched her without hesitation and then returned back to base. Speed befitting his title of the yellow flash. But still, how did he do that?" Sona said.

"That pawn was marked back during the meeting at the clubhouse. Riser Phenex is also already marked." Grayfia explained but for their ears only.

"What the hell was that?" Xuelan cursed.

"That guy just appeared out of nowhere..." Ile said.

"And took out Mira in an instant and then he just disappeared." Nel finished.

"It doesn't matter. Let's keep heading to the gymnasium We need to buy time so that Marion, Burent and Shuriya can get themselves promoted." Xuelan said.

"Alright. It's about time you all got going." Minato said. The peerage nodded and went to their assigned locations. Akeno had changed to her Miko outfit and Issei had his boosted gear deployed.

"I think it's time I greeted our three guests." Minato said as he disappeared again, leaving Rias and Asia alone in the clubhouse.

"What is with all these random marked kunai?" Marion said as she and her group approached the old school building.

"Whatever. It's probably some lame trap set by the Gremory." Burent said.

"Those rating game virgins thing that this will stop us? Let;s hurry up and get promoted so we can finish this game." Shuriya said.

"Oh I think it will be highly affective. Flying Raijin. Double Rasengan." Minato said as he appeared before the two pawns wearing maid outfits. He quickly slammed a rasengan into both of them, sending them spiraling into the sky and retiring them from the rating game.

{Riser Phenex, Two Pawns, Retired}

"How did you... Wait a second, that outfit and this level of speed... it can't be. Riser-sama, we are up against the yellow..." Shuriya was just about to warn her master about who they were currently up against only to find herself electrocuted by a point black Chidori from Minato. Retiring her from the game before she could tell them. She dropped to ground, her flesh charred before disappeared from the field.

{Riser Phenex, Pawn, Retired}

"Not bad. Those rating game virgins are actually taking care of some of my peerage. But they were all pawns anyway. But what was Shuriya trying to say?" Riser said with an arrogant smirk still on his face.

"I do not know Riser-sama. She only managed to say 'the yellow' before being retired." Yubelluna said.

"Minato is taking this quite seriously it seems. But what was that technique he used against those two pawns?" Sona said as she watched the feed. Minato was already back at the occult research clubroom.

"So that is his rasengan huh. I must say it is most impressive. It requires a degree of magic control specifically shape manipulation that borders on full mastery. A true feat for someone as young as Minato. So that was how he managed to take down three members of my peerage in a three on one combat." Sirzechs commented.

'Minato Namikaze. You are truly a force of nature. I wonder if anyone can even match you in a rating game.' Sona thought to herself.

"It looks like no one is here." Issei said to Koneko as they hid in a corner of the empty gymnasium waiting for Riser and his servants to arrive. Suddenly the lights flickered on.

"We know you're there, servants of Gremory." Xuelan said.

"I guess there no longer is any point in being sneaky." Issei said. He and Koneko got out of their hiding spot and confronted the three members of Riser's peerage that had come to the gymnasium.

"So it's the rook and the overly excited pawn. You got lucky that blonde bastard protected you and took out Mira already." Xuelan said.

"I am a rook of Riser Phenex. Xuelan." Xuelan said. She was wearing a tight fitting blue cheongsam that hugged all her curves and had a large slit on the side.

"I am Nel a pawn." Nel said.

"And I am Ile also a pawn." Ile said the two girls had shoulder length green hair and wore white tops with blue collars together with blue bun huggers.

"That rook's strength is definitely high. We might need some back-up." Koneko said as she scattered Minato's marked kunai all over the gymnasium.

"What do you mean by that?" Issei asked.

"I estimate her to be at around queen level. We should try and prove ourselves but if it becomes too much, call for Minato-sempai. No point taking risks. I'll leave the pawns to you. It's two on one but at the very least keep them busy." Koneko said.

"Don't worry about me. I will not let this make my resolve waver. I will prove that Minato-sempai was right in placing his faith in me." Issei said as he boosted his power.

Koneko squared off with Xuelan. The Phenex rook imbued her punches and kicks with the power of fire and was on the offensive on the get go. Koneko leveraged her small size to her advantage in this case. Ducking left and right as required. The weight training that Minato forced her to undergo having successfully doubled her agility. Although Koneko did make one slip up and almost got signed by a flaming back heel from Xuelan, getting her clothes torn instead.

"Koneko!" Issei said as he was running away from the two chainsaw wielding pawns. Ducking left and right as they swung wildly at him.

Koneko was now blocking the flaming kicks and punches from the chinese rook. She kept waiting for an opportunity and eventually one presented itself to her. She grabbed on to the opposing rook's leg and using the shock, delivered a swift right hook to her face. She quickly followed that up with a tackle sending her to the ground.

"What the hell are you?" Xuelan muttered.

"A servant of Rias-sama." Koneko said simply.

"Ahh!" Issei was screaming as he ran away from the two green haired chainsaw wielding pawns.

"Stop running. Let us cut you in half." They said.

"Kids like you shouldn't be saying that. Or rather I don't want to be cut in half." Issei said as he continued running away from them. Issei was able to successfully dodge their attempts at cutting him thanks to all the training that he had been put through.

"Stop dodging. Why won't you just get cut?" The two pawns said.

"I trained hard too you know. I can't lose like this. Let's do this, boosted gear." Issei said as he faced the two pawns. a red aura surrounded him as he charged towards the two pawns, surprising both of them.

"Try this." Issei said as he tapped the two pawns, sending them off balance and landing hard on the floor.

"If we lose to you, Riser-sama will yell at us. We are going to dismember you." the two pawns said as they revved up their chainsaws and charged towards the pawn.

"Oh no you're not. The two of you are done." Minato said as he appeared in front of the two pawns and pummeled them into the ground with his rasengan, retiring them from the game.

{Riser Phenex, Two Pawns, Retired}

"Ehh Minato-sempai? I was just about to use my special move. Couldn't you have waited a little longer?" Issei said while crying anime tears.

"I know of your technique Issei and while I can't fault you for being creative it would have been completely meaningless if I had stepped in before or after. Good work though. You too Koneko-chan." Minato said as they both turned to see Xuelan in a submission hold by Koneko.

"Now I think it's time you retired." Minato said as he slammed a rasengan straight into the rook's body after Koneko got off her.

"What now Minato-sempai?" Koneko asked.

"Keep advancing. Meet up with Kiba and take the track and field and force the rest of Riser's peerage out. Akeno will provide support while waiting for their queen to show." Minato said before he disappeared back to the occult research clubhouse.

"Minato-sempai, we are clear of the place." Issei said.

"Roger that." Minato said. He observed the gymnasium from his vantage point atop the clubhouse. He performed a couple of hand signs and blew up the gymnasium using the marked kunai.

"What the hell was that?" Riser asked as he saw the gymnasium get blown up.

"It seems that Rias-sama decided to blow up the gymnasium." Yubelluna said.

"It seems she is putting up quite a decent fight. But I think it's time I crushed all her hope. Yubelluna, do your thing." Riser said. His queen bowed and prepared to leave.

"Hai, Riser-sama." Yubelluna said before leaving.

"Come on let's get going. The faster we find the rest of Riser's peerage, the faster we can deal with them and the faster we can put this matter behind us. And I know about that move you developed. Minato told me about it." Koneko said in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Hold on Koneko. I would never use it on an ally. Come on you know me." Issei said.

"Yeah you are a pervert and I wouldn't put it past you to sue it just to see some naked females." Koneko said as she bluntly shot down the pawn.

'It seems she really hates me now' Issei thought while scratching his chin.

"Koneko you sure you don't want to get back to base and get healed first? " Issei asked out of honest concern.

"No I'm good." the rook said as she continued advancing. As she was walking, a purple magic circle dropped upon her before an explosion engulfed her. Issei was knocked back by the sheer force of the explosion.

"Koneko-chan!" Issei cried out as she watched her body dissipate.

{Rias Gremory, One Rook, Retired.}

"Buchou, Koneko-chan is..." The pawn cried.

"Issei relax. Those that cannot fight in the rating game are teleported out for immediate medical attention and rest. She is fine." Rias said although her fists were shaking on her hips.

"I blame myself for that. I wasn't expecting something like that so soon." Minato said as he was clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Rias, don't underestimate me. I am Riser Phenex." Riser said arrogantly from his base.

"Taken." Yubelluna said.

"Give it up boy. No matter how much you all try, there is no way you will be able to beat us." Yubelluna said as she prepared to blast Issei with her magic. Akeno appeared between him and Riser's queen.

"Issei-kun, leave this place to me and go and link up with Kiba to take the track and field. Don't worry about me. I will dish out everything I have to avenge Koneko-chan." Akeno said.

"Got it Akeno-san." Issei said as he continued on to meet up with Kiba.

"Priestess of thunder, I was looking forward to having a match with you." Yubelluna said.

"Oh my what an honor, bomb queen." Akeno said.

"Riser now has nine pieces. Rias has six. The odds are already in her favor considering all six of Riser's pieces were dispatched by Minato. I wonder though, why does Minato still choose to wait for decisive strikes instead of spearheading the battle." Sona said.

Issei met up with Kiba in the sports storage room where they discussed their current plan of action.

"I'm sorry Kiba. Koneko-chan was..." Issei said.

"Yeah, I heard. She usually doesn't express herself much. But she put in a lot of effort today. She must have had her regrets." Kiba said.

"Let's win this for sure." Issei said as he raised a fist towards Kiba. The knight echoed the statement and the two fist bumped before getting ready to head off.

"Yuuto, Issei can you hear me? I will be heading to the enemy headquarters to give a surprise attack with Asia. So please draw all of them out." Rias said.

"This is risky Rias but I know you want to prove yourself so don't get taken out alright?" Minato said.

"I won't. Riser won't expect it knowing that it is too risky and that is what I am after." Rias said.

"Hey come out now. We know you are hiding. Let's have a face to face battle." Issei called out. Both him and Yuuto scattered all the kunai they had all over the track and field grounds.

"I am the knight under Riser-sama's command. My name is Karlamine. I can only think of you as fools to want a frontal battle. But, I like you fools very much." Karlamine is a young woman with brown hair, green eyes and dressed in an armor that is equipped with a sword and a dagger. Karlamine drew her sword from its sheath, a pillar of flames enveloping the blade.

"I am the knight under Rias-sama's command, Kiba Yuuto. I was looking forward to a knight on knight battle." Kiba said as he drew his holy eraser.

"Well said, Rias Gremory's knight." Karlamine said. The two knights charged towards each other in a burst of speed and their blades started clashing against one another.

"Wow, that's impressive. But what am I going to do now?" Issei wondered aloud.

"I'm sure you will be kept quite busy." Isabela said as she appeared from the shrubery.

"Oh my. All she thinks about are swords, swords and swords. She even had an apathetic face when we lost our other pieces. Jeez, she is so irritating. And just when I suddenly found a handsome looking guy, I can't believe that he is also a swordsman freak." Ravel said as Issei found himself surrounded by all of Riser's remaining pieces.

"I guess I'm just unlucky. That aside, Rias-sama's choice in men is certainly weird." Ravel said as she placed a finger on her chin in a mocking gesture.

"You've got a cute face but a terrible personality, eh?" Issei said as he deployed his boosted gear.

"Oh my, I'm sorry. I won't fight you." Ravel said.

"What?" Issei blurted out.

"Isabella." Ravel said.

"I am Isabella. I am a rook under Riser-sama's command. Well then, let's do this Rias Gremory's pawn." Isabella said as she charged towards Issei and delivered swift right and left hooks towards the pawn who was managing to evade quite well.

"Hey what's with her? What does she mean by 'I won't fight'?" Issei asked as he pointed to Ravel.

"She may be participating as a bishop but she is only here to watch the battle." Isabella said as she continued to attack Issei with a flurry of punches.

"What's with that?" Issei questioned.

"Her name is Ravel Phenex. She is a part of the Phenex family. She is Riser-sama's little sister." Isabella explained.

"His little sister?" Issei said in shock. 'So that explains why Minato detected two Phenex energy signatures earlier.

"He said, 'You know a lot of people get jealous if you have a little sister. Well, I'm not into little sisters but having her around is a neat addition'. " Isabella said.

"That birdy bastard. That guy really is disgusting." Issei said as he kept dodging Isabella's punches.

"You're not bad for a pawn." Isabella said.

"Well, I was put through intense training by Minato-sempai and then put through even worse when he thought I wasn't getting tortured enough." Issei said. However, Issei was getting sloppy and Isabella was starting to land hits on him. The pawn not able to do anything until he had boosted enough times.

"You really have been trained quite well." Isabella said.

"Yeah I was trained very well. That's why I won't lose. I will defeat you all for Buchou's sake." Issei said.

"Oh no my holy eraser..." Kiba said as his sword was cut by Karlamine.

"Unfortunately for you, that attack has no effect on me." Karlamine said.

"Then how about this?" Kiba said as an Ice sword formed in his hand.

"You have two sacred gears?" Karlamine questioned as she charged towards the knight once again, this time her blade of fire was frozen by Kiba's blade of ice.

"That is no problem. We of the Phenex, rule of the winds, the fires and lives. I won't lose to you." Karlamine said as she drew out her knife. She was able to break the ice sword but Kiba merely smirked and held the handle out to side, forming another sword.

"You bastard, how many sacred gears do you have?" Karlamine asked as wind was rapidly drawn towards Kiba's new blade.

"It's not like I have an abundance of sacred gears, rather, I just created them. Demonic sword creation: Sword Birth. In other words, I can make any demonic sword appear at will." Kiba said before forcing Karlamine back with a spawn of swords.

"You! Don't look away while fighting." Isabella said as she charged towards the distracted Issei, her punch forcing the pawn back some distance.

"It's here." Issei said as he reached out left arm and produced a tiny red ball.

{Explosion}

"Dragon Shot!" Issei said as he punched the orb and created a large beam that hit the charging rook square in the face.

{Riser Phenex, One Rook, Retired}

"Alright Issei good going." Kiba said.

"Hey you perverted boy, can you see what that is?" Ravel said as she pointed towards the new school building where Rias was in the air and holding a terrified Asia.

"Buchou, Asia." Issei said as the two of them landed on the new school building rooftop.

"So they saw through the plan." Kiba said.

"I assume you saw right through me." Rias said.

"Virgins must not look down on the experienced Rias." Riser said with an arrogant smirk.

"You are as vulgar as always." Rias said as she stared down Riser.

"Ruin princess, twilight healing, priestess of thunder, sword birth and boosted gear. These are some fine names lined up here. But we are the immortal Phenex. The odds are in our favor." Ravel proclaimed.

"Then let me bring the odds back into our favor then." Minato said as he appeared in the track and field grounds.

"As if one person will make a difference." Ravel said.

"Hold on that haori... It can't be. You are the yellow flash!" Karlamine said as she recognized the kanji on the back of the haori.

"What the hell? How can the yellow flash be a member of her peerage?" Siris said in shock.

'Wow Minato-sempai really has a fearsome reputation.' Issei thought to himself.

"The most promising devil, the fastest devil alive. How are you on her peerage?" Ravel asked, her feet shaking.

"I've always been a part of Rias-chan's peerage. You assume I've been with Sirzechs just because I keep doing missions for him. But could I please ask you to kindly surrender?" Minato asked with a warm smile. Issei felt like face-palming although Kiba knew this was how Minato always acted.

"Don't screw with us. Let's just see how fast you are compared to a queen level knight." Siris said as she charged towards Minato with her zweihander in hand. Minato was completely calm, rossing a marked kunai into the air above. Just as the knight's weapon was about to hit him, he disappeared.

"Siris! Above you." Ravel shouted. But too little too late. Minato brought down a rasengan and it connected with her back, sending the knight into the ground, creating a large crater and forcing her to retire. Minato jumped out of the crater.

{Riser Phenex, One Knight Retired}

"I'll ask this again. I give you a choice. Surrender or I force you to retire." Minato said. This time his voice carrying a large hint of venom and pure evil intent. Lacking much of the warmth from before.

"You don't scare us. It's two against one." the two cat girl pawns said.

"Your choice." Minato said. The two pawns failed to notice that they were standing above a marked kunai. Minato appeared right in front of them and had two rasengans in his hands. Both spinning orbs connected with the abdomens of the two cat girl pawns, sending them spiraling into the air and forcing them to retire from the game.

{Riser Phenex, two pawns retired.}

"Now to deal with the other knight." Minato said as he got behind Karlamine and used a quick Chidori to take out Karlamine. Then he went to join up with Rias on the rooftop.

{Riser Phenex, One knight, retired}

"How interesting. You managed to beat most of my peerage with ease. And you are most certainly fast. You do live up to your nickname of the yellow flash, Minato Namikaze. But I am still an immortal Phenex. And once I defeat you, Rias will surrender and she will become my bride." Riser said. They heard an explosion in the distance and so Akeno's body dissipating.

{Rias Gremory, One Queen, Retired.}

"They got Akeno?" Rias said.

"Tch. I forgot about the Phenex tears." Minato cursed himself.

"Give it up Rias. You just lost your right hand woman. I'm sure you don't want to lose your boyfriend, your cute little bishop or your pawn now would you?" Riser threatened as Yubelluna and Ravel joined him on the roof. Both females floating in the air.

"Good job Yubelluna." Ravel said.

"The enemy queen was every bit as strong as we heard she was. I had to resort to using these." Yubelluna said as she held up a vial of Phenex tears.

"A win is a win as they say," Ravel said.

"I've had enough of this." Minato said as he placed a hand on Rias and Asia's shoulder. Sending them to where Issei was.

"You are a fool to refuse their help. Now I get the pleasure of crushing the yellow flash. Then everyone will know my name." Riser boldly proclaimed. Minato's eyes were shadowed by his bands and he had a clearly angry look on his face.

"I'll deal with you first bomb queen. For Akeno and Koneko." Minato said as he threw six marked kunai at the enemy queen.

"Hah, you missed." Yubelluna said as she knew none of the kunai were going to hit her.

"I wasn't aiming for you. At least not directly. Flying Raijin Slice: Six steps of doom." Minato said as he disappeared. He appeared at each of the six marked kunai surrounding Yubelluna, each time he appeared he delivered a painful cut to the enemy queen before finally appearing above her to deliver a finishing blow with his rasengan, sending her plummeting into the ground. He reappeared back in his original spot.

{Riser Phenex, One Queen, Retired.}

"My, my your speed and skill are certainly most impressive." Riser said although his tone still conveyed his mentality that Minato was still beneath him.

"Ravel Phenex, if you do not want to get caught in the crossfire then I suggest you leave now." Minato said coldly. Ravel seemed to be shaking at the magnitude of his voice.

"Fine I will. But there is no way you can beat my brother." Ravel said as she flew away.

"Hahaha, your consideration for others is pathetic. I will enjoy having you as servant to crush my opponents once this little farce is over and I have made Rias my woman." Riser said.

"Are you done running your mouth Riser?" Minato said.

"What are you talking about you lousy scum. You should be honored that I am even talking directly to you. You and her peerage are nothing but pathetic pieces of shit." Riser said.

"I have had to listen to you run your mouth every time I've visited your home with Rias. And each and every time I felt like sending you through a couple of walls for the way you made her feel." Minato said.

"So what I am her fiancé after all. I can do whatever I want to her." Riser said with an arrogant smirk.

"It's time you had an attitude adjustment Riser." Minato said as he appeared right in front of the third son. He delivered a swift uppercut, sending the older devil into the air. Swiftly following that up with another rasengan to send the man further into the air.

Riser couldn't describe the feeling. He had been hurt before but this was pain on a new level. His wounds were healing but the phantom pain was terrible. It was worse than the power of destruction that Rias used on him. Before he had time to think though, Riser saw the other blond appear above him. Minato sent the Phenex plummeting towards the hard ground with another rasengan. Just as Riser was about to touch the ground, Minato him with another rasengan to send him into a crater. Minato created some distance, watching his handiwork. The third son was healing already but Minato could see the expression of pain on his face. It wasn't pretty and by the looks of it Riser wasn't enjoying it one bit.

"So how did my rasengan barrage feel?" Minato asked.

"Like I got hit by a freight train. But it does not matter I am immortal. I will keep healing." Riser said arrogantly.

"Then let's try that again." Minato said as he appeared right in front of the older devil. Sending him crashing into the wall of the new school building with another Rasengan to the chest.

"Just give it up already. I am an immortal firebird. I will just keep regenerating until you give up. And once I break you, Rias will have no choice but to surrender. Oh how I will enjoy every moment of breaking her as I make her into my kind of woman." Riser said.

"Why don't you just surrender already? I am more powerful than you." Minato said as he sent Riser into the ground with another Rasengan. Rias who was watching this was both scared and happy. Happy that her boyfriend was laying the pain into the cause of so much of her frustrations for so long but yet scared since this Minato was different. Not warm, kind and caring. But instead, cold, ruthless and without hesitation.

"Fuck you. Why don't you just give up already. This engagement is for the good of all of devil kind. You should be the one to yield." Riser scoffed.

"I really hate that idea you know. The fact that just because you are pureblood of noble birth doesn't mean that you can force her into this. She deserves to be loved by her bonded partner not treated like some pet or trophy. Or even worse to be used as a plaything." Minato said.

"Her feelings matter naught. She is just meant to lie there and accept my seed to give me children who will be the apex of our kind. Children with both the powers of destruction and the immortal powers of the Phenex. Having her as a plaything is just a side benefit." Riser said.

"You are a disgusting person Riser truly disgusting." Minato said. His anger now rising. The last bits of his restraints coming apart as he continued to assault the Phenex with his rasengan.

"Once I defeat you, I will break her and make her mine in mind, body and soul. Then I will get to work with the rest of the peerage like her delicious queen. And I will make sure you watch as I break her and all your friends." Riser said as he regenerated from the most recent rasengan.

"That is it. I had hoped that you would never deserve to bear the brunt of such an attack but you have shown me that you are nothing but scum. So I will grace you with a pain the likes of which you have never felt before Riser Phenex. For all you have said and done to Rias and my friends." Minato held out his hand. Two shadow clones appeared around him as the wind surrounding him seemed to be gathering in his palm. First a white ball formed before four protrusions appeared around it and the object took shape as a giant shuriken. A high pitched hum could be heard from it.

"Buchou what is that?" Issei asked.

"I don't know, but that kind of magic density is unlike anything I have felt before." Rias said as she bit her lower lip.

"Oh my. He added elemental nature to the rasengan so quickly? It took him six years to perfect the rasengan and yet he managed to add elemental nature in just a short span of a month?" Sirzechs said as he watched the screen with interest.

"Take this Riser. Rasengan Wind Variant: Rasenshuriken." Minato said as he appeared in front of Riser and rammed the Rasenshuriken square into his chest, sending him colliding backwards into the new school building which was engulfed in a bright white light. Minato appeared with Rias, Issei and Asia as the whole school building was destroyed by the Rasenshuriken. Riser in the epicenter of it.

"Prepare yourselves. Here comes the backlash wave." Minato said as a large wave of strong winds came towards them. They still could not see anything of the third son.

"That attack has ended it. I had hoped that I would never have to use it." Minato said a hint of regret in his voice.

"Minato-kun, what exactly does the attack do?" Rias asked.

"It creates a large explosion that traps the target inside. The target is then hit with a multitude of miniscule wind blades that do damage on a cellular level. Even a Phenex can't rise from that." Minato said as the light finally died down to reveal Riser still being assaulted by a multitude of wind blades. He said nothing as he eventually plopped to the ground in the middle of a big crater. Minato walked up towards the downed Phenex only to have Ravel Phenex step between Riser and him with her arms spread out wide.

"Please stop. My brother has lost already. You have proven yourself to be stronger Minato Namikaze. I don't want to see him hurt anymore. His regeneration is worse than a newborn Phenex's right now." Ravel pleaded.

"It's alright Ravel. I won't hurt your brother anymore. After all we've won already there is no need for such senseless violence. Riser, your sister has the makings of a strong devil especially for a Phenex. If you can't figure it out for yourself, then she will neither be a devil nor a Phenex." Minato said as he went to rejoin with Rias, Issei and Asia.

{Riser Phenex, King Retired. The Winner of The Rating Game Is Rias Gremory}

 **A/N: And that's a wrap. That concludes the rating game. Next chapter we see the filler chapter that basically sees the rasenshuriken getting band together with the celebration party and some other random interactions to end of this part of the story. Give me your votes for how strongly you want lemons.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Filler. This marks the end of the first season read and review. Do read the author's note at the end. But do skip it if you do not feel like getting spoilers. Also the way I have written this really makes it hard for Minato to get a harem right now. But I will try and figure out how to get Akeno with him. Shoot me some suggestions. Also wondering if anybody would want Minato to have any special eyes that he will awaken eventually. Just a thought I had. Reviews are appreciated and whatever you guys say is always taken into consideration for my stories. Also looking for suggestions on what to call the fire and lightning variants of the rasengan.**

Minato heard the announcement of the victory of the rating game for the Gremory team. But before he could do anything, he felt himself getting glomped by Rias, her crimson hair filling his vision. He wrapped an arm around his waist to steady her as they spun on the spot to prevent from tumbling into the ground.

"Minato-kun, you did it! You beat Riser!" Rias cheered as she placed a passionate kiss on his lips which Minato was quick to return and deepen.

"My, my am I interrupting something?" Sirzechs said as he appeared in the field via a magic circle together with Grayfia. Rias and Minato broke their and stood side by side with Rias wrapping her arms around Minato's left arm.

"Not at all Sirzechs-sama. What brings you down here?" Minato said.

"I just wanted to congratulate my little sister on a good performance for her rating game. I am impressed. Your servants have improved greatly since you left for the human world." Sirzechs said.

"I had help from Minato here and I did push them hard in the 10 days that we were given." Rias said as she ran a finger along Minato's cheek.

"Yes, Minato certainly has been working hard for you. I also want to commend you an excellent performance. Although was it really necessary to be so excessive with your use of marked kunai?" Sirzechs said with a chuckle.

"Not really. I had my fun in this game as payback to the bird for all the years of his crap I have had to deal with. But there is something else isn't there. There is another reason why you are here." Minato said. Sirzechs expression went serious and Rias seemed a little scared. Her brother rarely seemed this serious.

"Minato, I have to forbid you from using the rasenshuriken in the future unless in an emergency situation. I cannot in good faith allow you to use such a poisonous technique. Ajuka is in agreement with me as well after watching you use that move. Of course as usual it will be banned in official rating games." Sirzechs said.

"Sigh, so you noticed huh. I thought I hid it pretty well." Minato said.

"I did. True I didn't notice it at first but Grayfia pointed out that something was happening to your arm when you held the rasenshuriken and that's when I noticed and got Ajuka to investigate as well." Sirzechs said.

"Onii-sama what are you talking about? Why is the rasenshuriken a poisonous technique." Rias asked.

"Tell her Minato." Sirzechs replied.

"Fine. The rasenshuriken does damage on a cellular level due to the effects of the shape manipulation of the rasengan on wind elemental magic. However, it doesn't only do cellular level damage to the target, but the user also suffers backlash damage. If maintained for too long, the user will suffer from the damage and easily lose use of arms and eventually permanent loss of magic ability." Minato explained as he showed his right hand which had some bruises on it. Asia got to work healing it and noted that it took far longer to heal than it normally would for an injury that on the surface didn't look that bad.

"Minato-kun, why would you use such a dangerous technique?" Rias asked now looking distraught.

"Don't worry Rias. I knew fully the risks of using it. Which is why I stayed my hand and didn't use it until Riser... well I don't think anything more needs to be said about him." Minato said while gently patting her head with his now healed arm.

"Oh yes, before I forget, there will be a celebration party to commemorate your first ever rating game, Rias. I will see you tomorrow at the party. Father and mother as well. Do have your servants adequately dressed." Sirzechs said as Grayfia prepared a magic circle to leave.

"You mean the repurposed party that was originally mean to commemorate Rias' engagement to Riser if he had won like was originally expected right?" Minato said with a smirk.

"Details. You always sweat the little things Minato. I'm sure father and mother as well as lord and lady Phenex would want to meet you at the party. You did pull of a major upset by beating a Phenex and most of his peerage singlehandedly. See you tomorrow then. Have fun till then. And take good care of Rias for me." Sirzechs said before disappearing with Grayfia.

"So what's say we all head back to the clubhouse? The other three should be there waiting for us already." Minato said.

"You're right. We should take have a well deserved rest before we have to go to the underworld for the party. Of course you will be my date Minato-kun." Rias said as she snapped her fingers causing a red magic circle to appear beneath the group which took them back to the real occult research clubroom.

"Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, Kiba-san. You're all okay." Issei said as he saw the three peerage members who had been retired from the game were in the clubroom, their injuries healed.

"Yeah, once we were retired we were treated before being sent here. Sorry if we disappointed you Minato-sempai. You put in so much effort training us and yet you did most of the hard work." Kiba said.

"Don't worry about it." Minato said as he waved his arm in the air in a dismissive gesture.

"You've all gotten stronger through the training and more importantly, your bonds as a family have been strengthened. We are all much closer to one another now. And that is good enough for me. I wasn't going to take risks this rating game because we all knew what was at stake here. So don't sweat it. There will be opportunities for you to prove yourselves in future rating games. We have time. There is no need to rush getting stronger. Relish the journey and you will see that you will gain more than just power." Minato said.

"Anyway, you've all done well to secure our first rating game victory. There will be a party held tomorrow to commemorate our achievement especially since we beat the previously unbeaten Phenex. Please dress formally and we will meet at the clubhouse before making our way to the clubroom." Rias said.

"Have a good rest everyone. You all deserved it." Minato said as he watched the peerage members leave one by one.

"Well, we should get going too Rias. I'm sure you feel very relieved now right?" Minato said as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Yes. Thanks to you, I'm free now. Free to be with who I want to be with. You." Rias said as she cupped Minato's cheeks and pulled him for a deep kiss.

"I wonder what your parents will think though." Minato said as they broke apart, their foreheads touching as they looked deep into each other's eyes.

"I'm sure they won't mind. My mother and father both think very highly of you. And in terms of power, well you are already very strong in our age group since aside from Sairaorg I don't think anyone else can challenge you. So I'm sure they would be alright with having you as my suitor." Rias said with a giggle.

"Please don't remind me about your cousin." Minato said with a shudder as he thought about the battle maniac bael heir. "If he turns up tomorrow he might want to challenge me to another fight again. He keeps challenging me all the time."

"Well if you would just accept and see which of you is stronger then I'm sure he would eventually back off." Rias said. Every time Minato and Sairaorg met the bael heir would try and challenge Minato to a duel but Minato would always flatly refuse since he hated fighting without a good reason.

"Hey, I'm not a battle maniac. Besides I don't see a point of challenging him. Well maybe I will accept a duel now that I have the rasengan. Couldn't match his stupid punches before without resorting to sure-kill techniques so the spar wouldn't have been fun for either of us." Minato said while shrugging his shoulders.

"Anyway, shouldn't we be heading home? It's late and I think everyone should rest even you Rias." Minato said.

"Yes. We are going to go back to my home in the underworld. Since both of us will be the stars of tomorrows celebration party, we need to make ourselves adequately prepared so we will be returning to the underworld ahead of the others." Rias said while giving Minato a look that he knew all too well.

"Wait, you don't mean... Please Rias. I don't want to wear a suit. And besides shouldn't you be here to take them to the underworld?" Minato said while giving Rias pleading expression.

"Grayfia will be meeting them here to bring them to the party. As my date for the night you will be dressed appropriately isn't that right Minato-kun." Rias said in a sweet voice.

"Hai, hai. I will dress appropriately for the party tomorrow." Minato said.

"Good now let's get going. I'm sure father and mother want to talk to us." Rias said as she snapped her fingers and they appeared in the main hall of the Gremory manor.

"Good evening, Lady Rias. Minato. We have been waiting for you." the maids that greeted them all chorused.

"Rias-sama, Lady Venelana and Lord Gremory are inside waiting for you." Grayfia said as she gestured to the room while holding the door open.

"Rias my dear daughter, it is great to see you again. Minato you as well. Thank you for taking such good care of our daughter." Lady Venelana said as she motioned for the two of them to take a seat on the couch. They were both served tea by one of the maids.

"It was no problem at all Lady Venelana, Lord Gremory." Minato said as he took a sip from his tea. He decided to only respond and leave this to Rias to handle.

"Now Rias, we have certain matters to discuss, namely the issue of this engagement." Lord Gremory said.

"I don't see the problem. I was given the option of an out through the rating game. And I did it fairly might I add. There should be no issue to this." Rias said.

"The problem is that some of the other devil families will not be happy that you rebelled against the tradition of the family head choosing the partner of the heir. This is an issue that we have to deal with. If we set-up another engagement then you have no choice but to accept it." Venelana said to her daughter.

"That is the old way and is outdated. I see no reason why the heir can't be trusted to choose their own partner." Rias said with a huff.

"That may be true but we need to find some way to remedy this problem. It will be troublesome for our clan to deal with this thanks to your selfishness." Venelana said.

"I have a simple idea. I promise to marry Minato-kun when he gets promoted into a high class devil. Which will be in the summer." Rias said. Both of her parents glanced at the blond haired young man who just shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm sure a union between the Gremory and the devil acknowledged as the prodigy of the generation will not be argued against by anyone right?" Rias said.

"Do you have anything to say about that Minato-kun?" Lord Gremory asked.

"Nope. If it keeps Rias from being married off to some devil that would treat her as a toy and it will keep the Gremory clan from losing face then I don't see any issue with that." Minato said. It was then that Sirzechs appeared in the room.

"Sirzechs, what are you doing here? Aren't you busy?" Lord Gremory said as his son took a seat.

"I was. But I expected this discussion and how about I make the deal a little sweeter? By elevating Minato-kun's status to satan-in-training." Sirzechs said.

"Are you serious Sirzechs?" Lord Gremory asked.

"The other four satans are in agreement that Minato-kun has shown skill and progress well beyond any devil of his age ever. And his performance at the recent rating game together with his skills that can defeat a Phenex. I think he has about earned that status. We have no doubt that when he reaches maturity he can even become recognized as a super-devil on par with me and Ajuka." Sirzechs said.

"So what do you say Minato-kun, do you accept the elevation in status?" Lord Gremory asked.

"This means that I have to be removed from Rias' peerage and I am unable to compete in rating games for her is that right? And I have to find my own peerage?" Minato asked.

"Yes that is all part of the title." Sirzechs said. The crimson satan relaxed into his seat. Fully expecting Minato's reaction and what his parents would say about it. He had worked with the young man for so long now and had been watching him and Rias carefully for the past few years.

"I will have to kindly reject your offer Sirzechs-sama." Minato said.

"Ehh? What?" Came the shock responses from Rias, Lady Venelana and Lord Gremory.

"I'm sorry but I don't think my place is with you or your fellow satans Sirzechs. I believe my place will always be with Rias. To support her wherever she may want to go and to always be her strength. I'm sorry if I offend you or the satans in any way." Minato said. Rias almost wanted to glomp him there and then because of how dedicated he was to her but settled for doing a happy dance in her head.

"No offense taken. I expected that answer from the start Minato-kun." Sirzechs said with a chuckle.

"Your dedication to my daughter is most impressive Minato-kun. I'm pleased that she could find someone like you. And I will have to apologize for putting you through all that pain with Riser. I thought that since he was the closest to your age, you both would have been able to find common ground. But I guess that was never meant to be that day nine years ago when Minato saved you." Lord Gremory said.

"Well then. We will be announcing your formal engagement to Minato tomorrow during the party. This is your last chance to say anything about it Minato-kun before all this is set in stone." Venelana said.

"I have no regrets in doing this." Minato said resolutely.

"Good then I hope you are happy with him my dear daughter. He certainly is a fine catch to have. Far better than Riser. I look forward to the kind of power you have Minato when you mature. I wonder if the grandchildren from the two of you will have both the power of destruction and Minato's talent." Lady Venelana said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Mother. We aren't even married yet and you are already thinking about grandchildren." Rias said with a huff but she did have a crimson blush as she thought about having children with Minato.

"Relax Rias. I was just teasing you. I know it will be some time till I get a grandchild from you. Now then why don't the two of you go and get some rest for tomorrow's party. And Minato, I expect you to be dressed properly for tomorrow. Get your messy hair cleaned up properly and get rid of that silly haori you always like wearing." Venelana said.

"Hai Venelana-sama. I will endure that my appearance is prim and proper tomorrow. And I will not wear my haori for tomorrow's party. I promise." Minato said as he shrinked from the scary aura of the older she devil.

"Now, now. You can call us father and mother now since you are going to marry our daughter after all." Lord Gremory said.

"Anata, they aren't married just yet and Minato is still only a mid-class devil. There is a proper order to follow you can't just jump the gun." Venelana said as she playfully slapped her husband.

"Umm... we shall be retiring for the night now, Venelana-sama, Gremory-sama." Minato said as he placed a hand on Rias' shoulder and disappeared to her room.

"Man, your parents sure do like to tease and scare people." Minato said as he took off his clothes and got ready for bed. He was going to sleep in the same bed as Rias since that had been the arrangement for so long.

"Yes, they do like to have fun at my expense especially." Rias said as she too stripped down and went to join Minato on the bed. Minato wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him as they shared a deep kiss.

"Minato-kun mhmm." Rias said as she moaned into the kiss.

"Good night Rias. I love you." Minato said as he placed a kiss on her forehead before dozing off. Rias made herself comfortable as she snuggled against Minato's body, using his shoulder as a pillow.

"I love you too Minato." Rias said before she too went to sleep.

The next morning.

Minato woke up first and saw Rias' hair move with each of his breaths as it was splayed out across his chest. He brushed aside some strands of hair from her sleeping face and thought that she always looked cute when she was sleeping like this. She hadn't been this peaceful in her sleep ever since she discovered that her engagement with Riser was being pushed forward, but now that she was free, she was back to sleeping peacefully as usual. Minato kissed the top of her head, causing her to murmur in her sleep. Eventually Rias woke up. Her blue green eyes fluttering as the focused on Minato's face. She adjusted herself such that she was on her hands and knees over Minato. Her blue green eyes stared deep into his electric blue ones. She cupped his cheek lovingly before leaning in for a kiss, placing her entire weight onto him which he gladly accepted as their tongues battled for dominance. The both of them enjoying their lover's taste. Rias felt something hard brush against her inner thigh causing the two of them to have deep crimson blushes on their faces.

"Oh my Minato-kun, are you turned on seeing me naked?" Rias said as she looked deep into the eyes of the man she now saw was her future.

"I can't help it. I am a guy after all. And the fact that we just did promise ourselves to each other last night to your parents..." Minato said as he pulled Rias in for a kiss again which the crimson haired beauty was happy to respond too.

"Ahem, if you two would be so kind as to get out of bed now, Lady Venelana and Lord Gremory have requested your presences for breakfast." Grayfia said as she appeared at the door.

"We will be right down Grayfia." Minato said as the two of them quickly untangled themselves.

"Now, now, the two of you need not feel embarrassed about showing your love for each other considering you are going to be husband and wife in the future. I shall see you both downstairs." Grayfia said.

"Honestly I wonder how she even does that sometimes. Maybe I wasn't attentive enough." Minato said as he got out from the bed.

"She didn't mention anything about the both of us getting ready together did she?" Rias said with a giggle as she dragged Minato along to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Breakfast table.

The breakfast table was fairly quiet as they ate. Lord Gremory taking the head of the table, Sirzechs on the seat next to him, Venelana the other seat next to him. Rias was seated next to her mother and Minato was seated next to her. They ate in silence as Lord Gremory and Lady Venelana seemed to be watching Minato with interest as though they were sizing him up. Although to be fair, this was the first time that they had returned back to the underworld in three years. Minato couldn't help but feel nervous at how intently the two of them were watching him. Rias on the other hand seemed oblivious as she too just ate while occasionally glancing towards Minato. Sirzechs was quietly chuckling away.

"It's good to see that you have not forgotten any of your lessons in proper decorum Minato-kun. Despite the number of ridiculous missions Sirzechs keeps sending you on." Venelana said as she stifled a giggle at how nervous Minato was.

"Of course, I would never forget any of your lessons, Venelana-sama. Although I did have fun on quite a few of the missions that Sirzechs sent me on. Extermination missions were especially relaxing." Minato said.

"For today Rias, you will be taking Minato to get his outfit for tonight's party adjusted and also to have his hair cleaned up. I do not want to see a hint of that haori of your's anywhere Minato. Do I make myself clear?" Venelana said. Only she could make a request sound like a threat. Well she, Rias and Grayfia. All the Gremory woman seemed to really know how to be scary.

"Yes. Ma'am. You will not see a hint of my haori today and I will be properly dressed for tonight's event." Minato said.

"Good. Also, you are not to bring any of your kunai to the event." Venelana said this time Minato was almost crying anime tears. Rias was trying her hardest not to laugh at Minato's suffering. The haori was okay but she knew that even he would have problems accepting this. He almost always had one of his custom kunai with him wherever he went. The only exception being when he was asleep.

"Please Venelana-sama. Can't I at least just carry one? Just one. I'll make sure to hide it very well." Minato pleaded like a child pleading to his mother.

"No and that is final mister. This is a formal gathering and I do not want to see you with any of your battle implements at the party. Also you are not allowed to have a random duel with anyone. Especially not Sairaorg. Knowing him, he will probably be itching to fight you after watching your performance at the rating game. You are not allowed to answer his challenge under any circumstances is that clear?" Venelana said.

"Hai, Venelana-sama. No battle implements at the party. No fighting with Sairaorg." Minato said. It seemed like he was nothing more than a child now being chastised by his mother. If anyone didn't know better, it seemed like Minato was about to melt and turn into a puddle of liquid on the floor.

The rest of the day was spent with Minato getting his hair groomed and adjustments made to the suit that he would be wearing to tonight's party. He was crying inside as he was forced to endure the various pins as the suit was fixed up to look prim and proper on him. Although he was able to convince Venelana that he did not need to get his hair style changed, just a simple trimming, which he was very much grateful for. Eventually though the pair got everything settled and were given some free time to roam around the Gremory territory. They were greeted kindly by the towns people especially those who had known Minato back when he was young.

"Well will you look at the time, I think we should be heading back now. The others should be arriving with Grayfia soon." Minato said as he checked his watch.

"You're right. We should be heading back to get ready for the party after all we don't want to keep our guests waiting do we?" Rias said. Minato placed a hand on Rias' shoulder and used his flying raijin to go the marked kunai that he always kept in her room.

After reaching the Gremory manor, they walked to the main hall to greet the rest of her peerage who had just arrived with Grayfia. Akeno was wearing a formal kimono. Koneko was wearing a blue dress. Asia was wearing a dark green dress. Both Issei and Kiba were wearing suits with bowties and had their hair done up with gel. Basically the whole peerage was dressed as formally as they could on such short notice.

"Welcome everyone. This is my family home in the underworld. Grayfia will take you to the location of the party. Me and Minato will see you there. We have some surprise news for all of you later. So make sure to behave and we can speak again later during or after the party. And please do not antagonize any of the guests. If you have any queries, ask Grayfia or Akeno." Rias said.

"Right this way everyone." Grayfia said as she led the rest of the peerage down the hallway towards the event hall where the guests were already starting to arrive.

"Well then we better hurry and get ready. Venelana-sama is likely to blow a fuse at both of us if we are late for the party." Minato said as she carried Rias in his arms and appeared back in their room in a burst of speed.

The two of them got ready individually as Rias wore a strapless red dress and had her hair tied in a ponytail. The dress really hugged her curves and accentuated her figure. Minato had to admit she looked cute with a ponytail but she definitely looked much better with her hair in her usual style. Minato himself was wearing a black swallowtail suit with a black bowtie. His hair was gelled up such that it wasn't as wild as he usually had it but it was still his usual hairstyle. He held out a hand for Rias to take so that they could proceed to the event hall only for the heiress to cross her arms underneath her ample bust with an angry glare towards her new fiancé.

"Minato-kun, mother already said no kunai at the party." Rias said.

"Aww come on. It's just one. Please she won't find out about it I promise." Minato pleaded.

"No. She already said absolutely no kunai. Do you want her to blow a fuse at the both of us?" Rias said.

"Fine fine." Minato said as he took the kunai out of the inside of his suit.

"Good now we can go to the party." Rias said as she wrapped her arms around Minato's left arm and the two of them made their way towards the event hall where the guests were all gathered.

There is an odd silence as the two of them walk to into the party. The attention is immediately on them as soon as they take the first steps into the event hall. Everyone looking at the door as the two most important people at the party make their arrival. There are murmurs all over as the other nobles look at the couple that has just arrived at the party. Sirzechs appeared quickly next to the pair and brings the attention to him by clearing his throat. Immediately the pair heave a sigh of relief as they feel the numerous stares leave them and the attention is now focused on the crimson satan.

"I want to thank you all for your presence at today's party. This party is to celebrate the victory of my little sister in her first victory. This is also to celebrate the excellent performance of the legendary yellow flash in his battle against the immortal Phenex. Once again proving himself as the fastest devil ever and also the prodigy of his generation." Sirzechs said as he gestured towards the pair.

"Sirzechs-sama. We demand you right this problem. How could she have the yellow flash in her peerage? Did you lend it to her for the express purpose of beating the Phenex clan?" One of the noble devils questioned.

"Oh no. Minato Namikaze here has always been a rook in the service of my sister. It's just that when he worked for me on certain missions that required his skill set he went by the moniker of the yellow flash for fun. I'm sure you all remember his excellent performance at the middle class devil promotion test a few years ago." Sirzechs said.

"We can attest that Minato Namikaze has been a member of my daughters' peerage ever since she got her pieces. The two have been friends since he rescued her from the assassination attempt 9 years ago." Venelana said as she and Lord Gremory joined up with Sirzechs.

"In addition, we have one more special announcement to make. My daughter has decided that she will wed Minato Namikaze once he has successfully cleared the high-class devil test that he will be undertaking in the summer." Lord Gremory announced. This announcement was followed by cheers from some and both jeers and disappointment from others.

"Now why don't you two go and interact with some of our party guest. Minato-kun, remember what I said about your behavior." Venelana said. Minato nodded and walked with Rias to mingle with the rest of the crowd. Some of them congratulating them on their relationship. Most were talking about Minato and his impressive techniques in the rating game. Eventually the pair met up with the rest of the peerage.

"Congratulations you two." Akeno said as the pair met up with the rest of the peerage.

"You two do look great together." Asia said.

"It's not fair... I wanted Buchou in my harem..." Issei said while crying anime tears.

"Sorry Issei but I belong to Minato-kun and he belongs to me. After all he did give up the chance to have his status elevated to satan in training just so he could stay with me." Rias said.

"Wow, you gave up a chance to become a future satan, Minato-sempai?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah. It would meant that I couldn't fight for Rias and I had to get myself involved in politics and other stuff. Not my thing. My place will always be by Rias' side." Minato said.

"Ara ara. Such a dedicated future husband." Akeno teased.

"Hey Minato!" A gruff voice called out. Minato immediately recognized the gruff voice as the young bael heir who is the strongest young devil of all the nobles.

"Hi there Sairaorg nice to see you enjoying yourself." Minato said. He shot glances towards Lady Venelana who had taken notice of who he was interacting with as she was shooting him a cold glare in warning.

"I saw the rating game against Riser. Your performance was amazing. I look forward to meeting you and Rias in a rating game someday with the title of number one on the line. Congratulations on capturing my cousin's heart. Although I have known that you had it for some time." Sairaorg said.

"Thanks Sairaorg." Minato said.

"We will not lose to you in the rating game. Don't forget about the rest of my peerage too." Rias said.

"I look forward to it." Sairaorg said before he walked away. Minato released a breath he wasn't even aware that he was holding.

"I expected him to challenge me to a duel right then and there. Thankfully he didn't. I would have never heard the end of it from your mother." Minato said.

"I know. You okay there Minato-kun, you seem a little jittery and uncomfortable." Rias said.

"Yeah. It's just the suit that's all." Minato said while rubbing the back of his head with his free hand.

"Just endure a little longer. The party is almost over and then we can get back home and you don't need to be in such stuffy clothes anymore." Rias said as she lovingly stroked his cheek.

The rest of the time was spent interacting with the party guests. Most of them asking Minato how he and Rias met, some of his errands that he would run for Sirzechs and also how he managed to beat Riser and his peerage. Sometimes talk would go to his unique magic usage and how he developed them and he would often just shrug saying most of the time he would just stumble upon it and work from there or he would make a conscious effort to improve based upon where he felt he was lacking. Eventually the furor of the party died down and the guests started leaving. There was one last pair that Rias and Minato had to talk to and they were reminded of this when Lord Gremory called out to the both of them.

"Lord and Lady Phenex, it is a pleasure to see the both of you enjoying yourselves at this party. Sorry we could not meet on much better circumstances." Minato said as he bowed to the blonde pair.

"It is no problem at all. It was quite surprising to know that our son was up against the prodigious yellow flash. You are every bit as fast and as strong as they say you are." Lord Phenex commented.

"Thank you very much, Lord Phenex. But I'm surprised that you aren't saddened by the engagement falling apart like this." Minato said.

"It was a good engagement but it was selfishly made all things considered. We already have grandchildren. Besides you still are technically a pureblood. Not a noble but a pureblood still. It will be quite interesting to see your children someday. If they inherit even half of your skills the future of the devils will truly be bright." Lady Phenex said.

"Besides, Riser was getting too arrogant for his own good. He was over reliant on the inherent skills of his house and believed that our regenerative and flame powers to be the apex of devil kind. In the end I was glad that he could learn something from you who is not limited to the views of a single clan. You said some pretty philosophical words during the game Minato. I think you made quite the impression on Ravel and Riser." Lord Phenex said.

"Hey it's no problem. Everyone can learn from another. I'm always learning from people too. It was quite an experience fighting against an immortal opponent." Minato said.

"Anyway, we will be taking our leave now. We wish you both a joyful future." Lord and Lady Phenex said before they took their leave.

The remainder of the party passed by quite quickly and eventually the last of the guests were now taking their leave as the celebrations came to an end. Minato and Rias were currently at one of the balconies that connected to the event hall. They wanted some privacy, Minato especially since he wasn't used to all this direct attention. The two of them stood in silence as they looked into the night sky of the underworld. Minato had his arm wrapped around Rias' waist and held her close to him.

"So you two were here." Sirzechs said as he appeared at the balcony with Grayfia.

"Hey there Sirzechs. Were you looking for us?" Minato asked.

"Yes. I think it's about time the two of you returned back to the human world." Sirzechs said.

"You know what, I think I want to stay here for the night. I want some privacy with Minato." Rias said.

"Well then, I think you can leave. I think Minato-kun there is probably jittery from having to wear a suit for so long." Sirzechs said with a chuckle.

"Well, I'll see you around Sirzechs." Minato said as he and Rias disappeared back for her room.

Once the two of them reached the room, Minato immediately went to take off the suit and was left in his boxers as Rias chuckled at how he was relieved at being free from such drab clothing. Rias was giggling at Minato's comments on how the suit was like a prison and how he could not fathom how people could find such a get up remotely comfortable. The two of them took a bath together to prepare for bed. Minato went out first and hit the bed when he felt an array of silencing spells being placed all around the room. He looked to the bathroom and saw Rias standing there in a see through white negligee.

 **Surprise Lemon lol**

"You know I can't help but feel pleased that my body can get this reaction from you." Rias said as Minato looked down to see the tent in his boxers.

"Well I can't help it if my love feels like teasing me tonight." Minato responded.

"Oh I want to do more than just tease you my dear." Rias said as she moved to straddle Minato's waist. Her ample breasts jiggling as she moved to cup his cheeks with her hands. She placed her weight on his body as she went in for a deep kiss. They parted after a good two minutes of kissing. Their tongues having invaded each other's mouths. Minato was running his hands through her flowing crimson hair and along her back.

"Rias-chan are you sure about this? There is no going back." Minato said.

"Yes. I want you to make love to me. I want you to make me yours and I want to make you mine." Rias said as she felt her lips being captured by Minato once more in a fierce kiss with their tongues battling for dominance. Rias let out a soft moan as the two of them continued their passionate kiss for a good few minutes before breaking apart to grasp for air. Minato took off Rias' negligee without the crimson haired beauty even noticing.

"Then I will do as asked. And I promise to be gentle." Minato said. He flipped them around so that now he was the one on top. Minato captured Rias' lips in another deep kiss as his hands began roaming down her back. He traced circles in the arch of her spine causing her to let out a soft muffled moan. The two of them broke the kiss once more and stared at each other as Minato's hands went to Rias' breasts. As he fondled her breasts, he trailed kisses down her neck as she moaned out in pleasure. He continued trailing kisses down her body while teasing Rias' left nipple by drawing circles on it with his fingers. Then he captured Rias' right nipple in his mouth and started to suck on it as her moans were getting progressively louder.

"Keep going Minato-kun. It feels good." Rias said as she felt the heat in her nether regions building. Minato moved his left hand further down. He continued to tease Rias as he traced circles around her belly before moving down to her womanhood. He brushed his fingers against her nether lips causing her to let out a loud moan from the pleasure. Then he proceeded to tease her womanhood using her fingers pushing her closer to her climax.

Rias gave an annoyed growl when Minato stopped teasing her. Then Minato moved his face down and using his hands to spread her legs open, he buried his face in her womanhood, his tongue immediately going to work to pleasure her. Eventually she reached her climax. As she did so she arced backwards, her hands threatening to rip out the bed sheets as she threw her head into the pillow, her juices spraying at Minato's face.

Minato looked up at his lover as her chest was moving up and down slowly from her ragged breathing. She seemed to be glowing due to the sweat that had covered her skin. Minato crawled back up over to her as the two of them were now face to face once again. He pressed his lips against hers as the two of them once again found themselves in a deep kiss. Minato wrapped his hands around her waist as his manhood pressed up against her moist lower lips. She wrapped her legs around his waist and slowly entered her. The two of them now one. He heard her wince in pain from having her virginity taken.

Minato groaned in pleasure as he felt his manhood be completely coiled around by Rias' tight, warm and moist womanhood. The sensation was incredible and was unlike anything he had ever felt before. The two lovers intertwined their hands together as they gave their virginities to each other, both shaking from the sensations they gave one another.

The awkwardness and hesitation of the two was slowly but surely vanishing as they continued to make love to each other. Minato started to pump in an out of her womanhood. Rias moaned loudly but Minato was quick to silence her with a kiss with their tongues fighting for dominance as they reveled in the taste of their lover. Rias' moaning was getting louder and louder as Minato kept calling out her name. Rias was in a trance as she felt Minato's large member reach deeper into her and start assaulting her innermost walls. Minato's manhood was mildly assaulting the entrance to her womb, sending the crimson haired beauty over the edge as she continued moaning in pleasure.

Minato continued moving in and out of Rias' womanhood as his hands started playing with her breasts. Minato adjusted himself such that he could suck on Rias' breasts. He latched onto her pert nipple and began sucking on it like a leach causing her to moan louder as she placed her hands on his head to keep him there. Rias felt Minato plunge deeper into her as she felt the entrance to her womb opening up to give him access to her most sacred place.

"I-I'm going to cum..." Minato said in a husky voice as he gripped Rias' hips tighter.

"I'm cumming too Minato..." Rias said in between moans as she felt Minato's raging member swell up inside her preparing to unleash its seed into her.

After a couple more seconds of fast and hard thrusting, Minato grunted as he let loose his orgasm. His body went rigid as he shot his seed inside of Rias. Feeling Minato shoot his load into her caused Rias to reach her own orgasm as her entire body shook from the pleasure. She screamed out in exhilaration as she felt his warm seed fill up her womb leaving her with a very pleasant feeling inside. He flopped over to the side as the two were exhausted from their lovemaking. Rias turned around so that she could stare into her lover's face.

 **End of surprise lemon. ish.**

"That was amazing Minato-kun." Rias said as she cupped Minato's cheeks with her hands.

"You felt amazing Rias-chan." Minato said as he kissed her.

"Do you want to go again?" Rias asked.

"Sure." Minato said.

The two lovers ended up going at it two more times before they were both eventually spent and sleep claimed them. Both falling asleep in each other's arms with a happy expression. Rias nuzzling into Minato's chest, enjoying his familiar warmth as Minato felt comfort at the scent of her crimson hair.

 **A/N: Random spoiler that I will use as reference. Basically, Minato is linked to Rizevim. But not as a secret son or something. He was more of an experiment to create a devil that could control magic like the yokai can control chakra. Thus explaining why Minato uses magic so similarly to chakra. However, Minato's parents interfered and spared him from being used as a pawn in Rizevim's schemes and hid him away.**

 **That's the little spoiler. Read and Review as usual peeps. Again need input for how I should develop Minato's skills further. I already intend to give him a magic based version of the chakra cloak including a big version based around the full body susanoo. So input is greatly appreciated. Also ideas on how to make the Akeno pairing work or should I just keep it single pairing.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: And so begins season 2. Again I need reviews for whether or not to pair Akeno with Minato and how to get them together. Also want feedback on whether I should give Minato any dojutsu or magic based derivatives of such techniques.**

Minato wanted to roll around on the bed but realized that he was being pinned by a familiar weight. The soft feel of her skin and her familiar warmth from her filling him with a sense of comfort so rather than move his body, he ended up just wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him, causing her to let out a cute sound from her partially open mouth. Minato looked at her beautiful sleeping face for a moment as she lay on his chest, her crimson hair flowing around, acting almost like a cover for the two of them. He let out a contented sigh before eventually falling back to sleep again. The peaceful sleep did not must much longer as Minato had wanted though since the alarm clock rang indicating the start of the morning.

"Wake up Rias. It's time to get ready for school." Minato said as he gently shook the crimson haired beauty awake.

"Mhmm. Just a few more minutes, Minato-kun." Rias said as she just hugged him tighter and tried to get more sleep in.

"Sorry Rias, we need to get ready. I set a late alarm already." Minato said. Immediately Rias' eyes shot open. Apparently the word late always seemed to put her on edge. Not surprising. Venelana was always a stickler for punctuality.

"You did what? Why didn't you tell me? Mou, you are so irresponsible Minato-kun. Can you imagine what would happen if we were actually late for school?" Rias said as she faked an angry glare at him.

"That's what I have you for right?" Minato said with a chuckle as he carried her in a princess carry to take her to the bathroom. After the two took a bath together with them helping wash the other's back and hair, they promptly got ready and joined the other members of the peerage, except for Issei and Asia in the dining hall.

Once they were all done with breakfast, which Rias had insisted they rushed through since she and Minato were down late, they walked as a group towards the Hyodou residence. Once there. Rias knocked on the door and they all filed into the house waiting for the last two peerage members to join them before they completed the journey to school. Minato was seated on the couch together with Rias and wondered why she had decided to walk inside today. Usually they would just wait outside the house for Asia and Issei. Minato got his answer when Rias asked for permission to hold the club meeting for the day at Issei's house since the occult research club was undergoing spring cleaning today. Issei's parents were quick to allow it. Minato had to admit they seemed pretty dense. Rias rarely ever had to resort to using magic to hypnotize or control their memories. Heck, most of the time they believed whatever nonsensical excuse either Issei or Asia came up with that explained their late return to the house or their absence for a couple of days.

The group left the house and walked towards school with Minato and Rias taking up the front and Issei and Asia taking up the rear. Minato had his arm wrapped around Rias' waist as she leaned her head on his shoulder. The group walked into the school and were greeted by the usual chatter that followed the arrival of one of the two most popular groups of students within the entire academy. The group went their separate ways. Minato managing to catch a glimpse of Issei being singled out by his friends from the perverted trio before being bombarded by questions for him not spending as much time with them. Minato had to pity the boy sometimes. He was stuck living a double life between that of a devil and a human. He still had the bonds he formed as a human from before he became a devil. Although Minato's brow was twitching when he overheard some rumors about Rias being spread about.

A hand grabbing his caused him to turn his attention back to the woman who was now the centre of his world. Minato had to admit before meeting her, he lacked purpose. He lacked a good reason to live. He was just staying alive for the sake of it. But ever since he had saved her all those years ago, she had become his reason for living. For becoming stronger and for working hard. And now she had claimed a permanent spot in his heart and he in hers. He smiled warmly at her as the two of them walked to their class. Rias not missing the look in his eyes that told her he was thinking about something.

"Minato-kun, is something the matter?" Rias asked as she leaned her head against his shoulder while making their way towards class.

"Nothing Rias-chan. Just wondering why you decided to hold the meeting today at Issei's place instead of our house." Minato said voicing his confusion at Rias' weird decision.

"Well it was on a whim really and I felt that it would be good to hold it at Issei's place to get his parents more comfortable with us. Also his house is nearer to the school so that's why I decided to have it at his place." Rias said.

"That makes sense. How are he and Asia handling being devils now? It's much quieter recently and I'm sure they must have improved in making contracts." Minato said.

"Asia is doing well handling her contracts. She has handles three thus far. Issei on the other hand is a failure it seems. I just can't fathom how he can get positive reviews and still not get a contract." Rias said.

"I think it's just that he has some problems fulfilling client requests completely. Either that or he keeps getting side tracked and ends up spending time doing random things with the client. Who knows. He'll adjust eventually. He may be a pervert but he is a honest and hard worker. Just give him time." Minato said. Rias nodded to show her belief at his words. The two of them walked into class in time for the school day to begin.

Time Skip. After School Hyodou Residence.

The peerage were currently in Issei's room for the day's meeting. Rias was seated on his bed, Minato seated next to her. Everyone else was seated on the floor around them. They were drinking the tea that Asia had prepared the tea for the meeting, having offered to do so as soon as Rias asked for permission to hold the meeting here since she lived here and all. Currently they were discussing the fulfilling of contracts.

"This month we've had eleven contracts by Akeno, eleven by Minato, ten by Koneko, eight by Yuuto and three by Asia. Good job everyone. You especially Minato considering how often you are off on missions from my brother." Rias said.

"You're doing great Asia." Kiba said.

"My, my not bad at all." Akeno said.

"Not bad for a rookie." Koneko said.

"Great job with your contracts Asia. You learn fast." Minato said.

"Thank you so much." Asia said.

"As for Issei zero contracts." Rias said.

"I-I'm very sorry." Issei said while rubbing the back of his head.

"You need to get those contracts made or you'll never become a high-class devil. Unless you want to become like Minato-kun here and get sent off for missions by the satans." Rias said.

"I know. I'll make it to the top of the group next month. By the way, Minato-kun, what kind of missions do you go for exactly?" Issei asked out of curiosity since Minato would sometimes be missing from school to do his missions.

"The vary. Sometimes I get sent to exterminate some devils who cause problems sometimes I get sent on spying or monitoring missions and sometimes I just get sent to retrieve things for the satans. I have faith in you Issei. You've got the drive. All you have to do is find your own way of getting your contracts fulfilled. You need to find your own devil way." Minato said.

"I will. I will work hard to achieve my dream of having a harem." Issei declared proudly causing the other members to sweat drop at their overly enthusiastic pawn. Koneko just muttered 'hentai'. They were interrupted by knocking on the bedroom door.

"Excuse me." Issei's mother said as she entered the room with a tray of snacks.

"Oh thank you, mother." Asia said.

"Don't worry about it. You are having a karuta club meeting today right?" Issei's mother said.

"Now that's one mistake I've never heard before." Issei muttered.

"Oh and I brought some nice things that I would like to show you. I've always wanted to show this to people but I've never thought that Issei would never be able to make any friends due to his perverted ways." Issei's mother said as she brought out albums of Issei's childhood.

The members of the peerage were then caught up in viewing images of Issei's most embarrassing moments from his childhood. Issei was moping in the corner of the room as the girls had starry eyed expressions while looking at a little Issei. Minato had shifted positions so he was now seated next to Issei, leaving the girls to fawn over a tiny Issei in the pictures. Kiba was seated in the chair also looking at one album. Minato let out a nervous chuckle as he saw the gloom cross Issei's eyes.

"Honestly, why are they acting like that... Why did you have to dig that up mother." Issei muttered.

"Sort of makes you wonder how Rias will react when she has her own kids don't you?" Minato commented softly only to Issei.

"She's a good mother." Kiba said as he looked through the album.

"Yeah, right." Issei said.

"It must be nice living with a family." Kiba said.

"Oh yeah speaking of which, where are the two of your parents?" Issei asked to Minato and Kiba.

"Hey, Issei-kun, this photo..." Kiba said. Both Minato and Issei looked at the picture that had caught his attention.

"Oh, that's an old neighbor. We played a lot back then but he moved because his parents had a job overseas or something. What was his name again? I think it was..." Issei said.

"Hey Issei, do you remember this sword?" Kiba asked. Minato immediately suspecting what was going through the boy's head.

"Nah, it was a long time ago." Issei said.

"Coincidences really do happen." Kiba said.

'Damn. I need to talk to Rias about this. Kiba's probably going to go AWOL or something trying to go for revenge. I mean I get that his friends were killed for holy swords but still... I'll have to keep a close eye on him. For now I have to refuse any missions from the satans if they come up.' Minato thought to himself as he already knew the reason why that picture struck a chord with Kiba.

"I'd never thought I would see one in this way." Kiba said.

"What is that?" Issei asked.

"That is a holy sword." Kiba said.

"A holy sword?" Issei questioned.

"Never mind that. Thanks Issei-kun." Kiba said.

With the meeting done for the day and after having their fill of looking at Issei's most embarrassing childhood moments, the peerage went their own separate ways either to fulfill contracts or to do their own work. As soon as Minato and Rias were alone, he ported them back to their room for a private discussion.

"Something up Minato-kun?" Rias asked. He was rarely this serious.

"Yes. Kiba. I believe he might be on edge because he saw a holy sword in one of the pictures earlier." Minato said.

"What do you think we can do for him?" Rias asked now concerned about her knight.

"I don't know best thing I can do now is watch him. But I think he needs to do this. He needs to end this need for revenge within himself. If not..." Minato said pausing on his words for a moment.

"If not what?" Rias asked.

"If not he may never be able to move forward and he will forever be stuck where he is. He will never be able to see what he has now and he will always see darkness never able to reciprocate the light that those around him have given." Minato said.

"I hope he doesn't do anything reckless. I can't bear to see any of my servants hurt." Rias said as she plopped down into Minato's lap and leaned her head on his shoulder. A worried look on her face. Minato, doing the best he could to assuage her worry, just held her tight saying that he would make sure that Kiba was alright to the best of his abilities.

Time Skip. Night.

Issei was on his way back after having successfully completed a contract. He was doing a happy dance internally as he slung the payment on his back. The job was a simple one. The client just wanted a drinking partner and although Issei was underage, he obliged by drinking water instead. After spending a good few hours with the client, the satisfied client paid him with a painting to seal the contract. Making him Issei's first ever contract. This of course caused the eager pawn to jump for joy as he was one step, albeit a very small step, closer to his goal. As he was cycling, his phone rang. He stopped to pick it up.

"Buchou..." Issei said as he read the message that Rias had sent him which instructed him to meet them at an abandoned factory across town in order to meet the others for a stray devil hunt.

"Issei, over here." Rias called out. The rest of the peerage were already there with Minato standing on the fencing surrounding the factory. A marked kunai embedded into the ground nearby.

"Sorry for the sudden notice. There was an immediate extermination order and originally I was supposed to go alone but Rias felt that the whole peerage should handle this and so here we are." Minato said as he landed silently with the others. His eyes never once leaving the factory.

"We would be at a disadvantage indoors. Asia, stand back. Akeno and I will wait outside. Koneko, Yuuto and Issei will head inside and lure it out. Minato will act as the backup." Rias said. The rest of the peerage nodded in response, Minato holding another marked kunai in his hand.

Issei deployed his boosted gear. They dashed towards the factory. Minato right behind them. They came up to the locked door and Issei started wondering what this stray devil was like if it warranted an immediate execution. Koneko casually walked up to the locked door and broke it on its hinges, earning a chuckle from Minato. They walked in to the factory, Koneko, Issei and Kiba entering while Minato stood guard at the door in case anything happened. They thought there was nothing in the factory until both Minato and Koneko pointed out the stray devil in the very back area of the factory. They saw a scared looking silver haired woman in the back area of the factory. Said woman jumped out and hid her face before turning into a large arachnid like abomination. It crawled along the wall either trying to make an escape or to attack the ones sent to hunt it down.

"Yuuto-sempai, if you would." Koneko said as she asked the knight to attack the stray devil. Said knight seemed to be distracted as he remained unmoving, completely oblivious to what was going on. Koneko called out to him once more, the knight finally responding.

"S-sorry." Kiba said as he focused his attention on the stray. The stray devil shot acid towards Koneko. The neko-devil hybrid saved from being hit thanks to the interference of Minato.

"You alright there Koneko-chan?" Minato asked as he put the white haired girl down on her own feet. Issei tried to use a dragon shot on the stray devil only for it to have no effect since he still had yet to boost his power level enough times. Minato made a mental note to train the boy more since his base power level was still quite low.

"Quit standing around prince charming." Issei said as Kiba finally acted. HE drew out his holy eraser and proceeded to cut off one of the devil's arms. He was clearly distracted though as he landed poorly and was not prepared for the stray devil to pounce on him.

"Chidori spear." Minato said softly as a rod of pure lightning pierced the stray and prevented it from attacking Kiba. Minato retracted the spear and Koneko threw the stray out of the factory with her strength.

"Akeno." Rias said as she saw the stray emerging from the abandoned factory.

"Hai, Buchou." the thunder priestess replied as she struck the stray devil with her thunder, turning it into a mangled char that was barely recognizable. The stray dropped to the ground as a smoking pile.

"A disobedient creature who leaves its master to pursue its own desires, you deserve severe punishment. In the name of the house of Gremory, I sentence you to death." Rias said as she used her power of destruction to turn the stray devil into nothingness. The rest of the peerage were walking out of the factory just in time to see it being done.

"She had completely lost her mind. She was nothing you could call a devil." Akeno said.

"That's why it was an immediate execution order." Minato said.

"I don't ever want to be like that." Issei said. Everyone turned when they heard Kiba being slapped by Rias.

"Did that wake you up a bit? One misstep and someone could have died. If Minato hadn't interfered both you and Koneko could have ended up gravely injured." Rias said to him in an angry tone.

"I'm sorry. I'm just having an off day. It won't happen again I promise." Kiba said.

"What's wrong with you? I've never seen you like this." Rias asked her voice now changing to one of concern.

"I just have a lot on my mind. I'll have to excuse myself for now." Kiba said before walking away. As he stepped past the gates, Issei placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Kiba! What happened? You're acting all weird. You'd never say that to the president." Issei said.

"It's none of your business." Kiba said dismissively.

"I'm worried." Issei said.

"Worried? About who? Devils are naturally self-centered beings." Kiba said.

"Dude...what are you saying?" Issei said.

"Nevertheless, I am sorry for what I just did. See you." Kiba said.

"Hold on. Tell me if something's got you down. We're friends aren't we?" Issei said.

"Friends, huh? You're very passionate Issei-kun. I just remembered something very rudimentary. Why I'm alive. What I am fighting for. I live for vengeance. The holy sword Excalibur. It's destruction is what I live for." Kiba said before walking away leaving a stunned Issei. As he was walking past an alley he noticed Minato there waiting for him.

"What do you want?" Kiba asked in an annoyed tone.

"I won't try to stop you from pursuing your vengeance, or from putting up your walls or from closing your heart but remember this. If you keep going after the darkness of revenge, you will shun and forget those who have given you light in your life and those who are trying to give you light right now. There is nothing wrong with pursuing revenge or following the rules. But those who abandon their friends are worse than scum. I will never refute the gentle Kiba that I had watched growing up. Even if you are the one refuting it." Minato said before disappearing in a yellow flash.

"Buchou, what is up with Kiba?" Issei asked as Minato appeared next to Rias.

"A holy sword is a devil's worst enemy. It burns a devil by simply touching it and it can obliterate a devil with a single slash. A holy sword can kill a devil." Rias said.

"However, there are only a few per generation capable of using such weapons. In order to try and overcome this shortcoming, the church initiated the holy sword project. An attempt to create artificial holy sword users." Minato continued for her.

"I never heard anything like that when I was with the church." Asia said.

"That's not surprising. It happened a long time ago." Rias said.

"The project was a complete failure. Kiba was the only survivor." Minato said sadly.

"So that's why he went on edge when he saw that picture earlier today." Issei said.

"Yes. I suspected he might revert to his old ways. He used to chase revenge only ever since Rias and I found him and she resurrected him as a devil. He put up so many walls. Always putting up a false face in front of others to try and bury his hatred. The darkness of revenge that clouds his heart. But there is nothing any of us can do right now. We can only hope that he does not do anything rash." Minato said.

"Anyway, it's getting late. Leave the issue with Kiba to me and Minato-kun to handle. We will see you all at school tomorrow. Have a good rest." Rias said as she and Minato disappeared for their bedroom in a yellow flash.

Scene Change, Abandoned Church.

Two figures cloaked in white were inside the abandoned church that was now trashed following the aftermath of the battle with the rogue exorcists and the fallen angels that had occupied the church prior to that. One of the cloaked figures had a large object tied to their back in white wrappings.

"It's quite run down." the one with the large object commented.

"I've heard that a devil and a fallen angel had something..." the other one said.

"He's awfully late. Are you sure we are supposed to meet him here?" the first one said while pulling of her hood to reveal a young woman with shoulder length blue hair.

"Of course I am. I lived here with my parents. Well, back when I was little." the other said as she too pulled off her hood to reveal a young woman with light brown hair tied in twin tails. In her hand was the same picture that was in Issei's album. The very same one that had made Kiba go on edge.

Scene Change, Random Street while it is raining.

"I'm not supposed to enjoy being with friends. But at the same time Minato-sempai said that if I forever closed my heart to darkness to seek revenge then I would never be able to grasp the light. But, I am not worthy..." Kiba said to himself as he walked through the streets.

"h-help me." A priest said as he ran out of the alleyway before dropping to the ground, dead.

"Hey there. Been a while huh. Well will you look at that, it's prince scumbag, the scumbag devil." Freed said as he emerged from the alleyway with an odd looking sword in hand. He was swinging the sword in the air wildly.

"Freed Sellzen. You were still roaming this city?" Kiba said as he narrowed his eyes at the rogue exorcist.

"I can't hold back my tears from this fateful reunion." Freed said sarcastically. Kiba summoned his holy eraser.

"I'm sorry but I can't make jokes right now." Kiba said as he stood ready with sword in hand.

"Well, that's good news. I was just getting bored of killing priests." Freed said as he continued wildly swinging the sword he had which started to glow.

"That glow...That aura...Is that..." Kiba said as he noticed the glow from the sword.

"Perfect, nice timing. I'd like to test something out to return the favor. I want to compare your piece of shit demonic sword with my holy sword, Excalibur!" Freed said as he held the sword in his hand, pointing it straight at Kiba.

"I will never forgive Excalibur." Kiba said as he charged towards Freed, their two swords clashing.

"Your pretty face is getting all messed up. It's starting to look like it was made to be prey to this holy sword, Excalibur." Freed said.

"Shut your hole." Kiba said as he pushed Freed back.

"That's a dirty mouth for such a pretty face. Right?" Freed said.

"Holy Eraser!" Kiba said as his sword launched put several black tendrils with blue outlines that wrapped around the Excalibur that Freed held.

"Yeah that's not going to work. Sorry." Freed said as the tendrils were destroyed by the aura of Excalibur.

"I was just testing your sword. I had to see if it was real. Now I won't hesitate to break you and your sword." Kiba said as he charged towards Freed, their swords clashing and locked together once more.

"Goodness. Such ferocity." Freed said as he continued to parry the rabid strikes from Kiba. Eventually though, Kiba slipped up and Freed managed to cut him with Excalibur, a purple miasma emerging from the wound.

"Did I forget to tell you? This sword was made for killing you devil shits. Capiche?" Freed said as he slung the sword over his shoulder.

"I know. As if I'd ever forget." Kiba said as he sweep kicked Freed to the ground.

"You cheater." Freed said.

"Devilish aren't I?" Kiba retorted as he tried to cut Freed only for the stray exorcist to duck and roll to avoid the strike.

"Touché. Someone's calling me. Well smell you later." Freed said as he jumped to avoid another attack from Kiba. He threw one of his pins that created a bright flash of light before disappearing. Kiba just stood there in silence, contemplating his thoughts.

Time skip. Next Day After School . Occult Research Club Room.

"Now that the building is spotless, we can start anew." Rias said as she took in the sight of the now cleaned up room.

"I'm impressed. They did a great job with the cleaning." Minato said.

"Wait, where is Kiba?" Issei asked.

"Yuuto-sempai is absent from school." Koneko said.

"Does this have anything to with what happened yesterday?" Issei asked.

"It does. I believe Kiba is trying to chase revenge right now. I will give him until tonight to return if not then I will find drag him back." Minato said.

"Wait you said you placed markers on all of us right? Can't you just use it now?" Issei asked.

"We agreed that the personal markers are for emergency uses only and as such they are not activated unless necessary. It will be used if we feel that Kiba is going too far." Rias explained while giving Minato a knowing nod. It was then that Akeno walked in together with Sona and Tsubaki.

"My, my are we all gathered already?" Akeno said as she walked in.

"Akeno, you're late." Rias said.

"I've brought guests." Akeno said.

"Excuse us." Sona said.

"They said that they have some very urgent business to attend to with you and Minato-kun." Akeno said.

"Yes. Could we please go to your house? No one will be able to interfere there." Sona said.

"This sounds like serious business. Minato -kun let's get going then." Rias said as she stood up.

"Hai hai. Sona-san, Tsubaki-san, please link your hands together with Akeno and Rias." Minato said as Sona put a hand on Rias' shoulder while Tsubaki put a hand on Akeno's shoulder. Minato put a hand on Rias and Akeno's shoulder.

"Please forgive me for the bumpy ride." Minato said before the five of them disappeared back to their house.

"This morning, I was in contact with two affiliates of the church." Sona said as she sat down in the meeting room that was located in the house that Rias and Minato lived in. It was often used when Minato needed to meet with the satans in private or have a private conversation with Rias. There were silencing seals placed all around the room to prevent anyone outside from listening in.

"What did they want? I haven't seen them in the city for quite some time. Although that does explain the holy energies I've been feeling since yesterday." Minato said.

"They asked to talk to you Rias." Sona said.

"Church affiliates want to talk to a devil? You must be joking." Rias said.

"This must be serious if they want to meet with a devil." Minato said.

"So how did you reply them?" Rias asked.

"I told them it was okay to meet you. Tomorrow after school, they will visit the club room. However, there is something else that worries me." Sona said.

"Those two church affiliates had holy swords on them." Tsubaki said.

"Church affiliates with holy swords in this city?" Akeno wondered. Rias noted the scowl on Minato's face.

"Get ready. We need to go to Issei's place. My markers are on edge. The matter with Kiba will have to wait until after we have met with the two church affiliates." Minato said as he got up and unsealed the room.

"Minato-kun, what happened to Issei and Asia?" Rias asked worried about her servants.

"I sense holy energy dangerously close to their locations." Minato said. He placed a hand on Rias' shoulder and they teleported to the marker Minato had placed in Issei's room.

"Are the two of you alright?" Minato asked as soon as Asia and Issei walked into his room. The both of them shocked by both Minato and Rias' sudden arrival.

"Yeah we are fine. What are the both of you doing here suddenly?" Issei asked.

"Issei who was at your house earlier? Were the both of you getting chills near anyone?" Rias asked out of concern like a big sister would.

"Yeah there were two people at my house earlier. It was my old neighbor the one from the picture with the holy sword and also her friend. They had a really large sword with them and both I and Asia were a little jittery around them." Issei said as he recalled the feelings that they had when Irina and Xenovia were here earlier.

"They did not try to do anything to you did they?" Rias asked.

"No but I think they knew that we were devils but they didn't want to do anything while my mother was around. One of them said 'It's surprising how much can change when one is away for so long'." Issei informed her. Both he and Asia were pulled into a hug by Rias.

"Oh the two of you are always making me so worried." Rias said before finally letting go of the both of them.

"Stay safe until we see you both in school tomorrow. I'm afraid the issue with Kiba will have to wait. We need to see what the two church affiliates want. Especially since they both have holy swords on them. If you run into them, do not try and fight. Contact me or Rias immediately. Although the markers should inform me if you do run into any of them." Minato said before he and Rias disappeared from the room.

Time Skip. The Next Day. After School Occult Research Clubroom.

The entire peerage sans Kiba were there for the meeting with the two church affiliates. The two church affiliates were seated on one couch, their hoods down to reveal their faces. Rias and Minato were seated on the couch opposite to them, Rias having her arms folded underneath her considerable assets and Minato just seated there eyeing the two church affiliates with a warm smile. He might come off as a softie but Minato used that impression to trick people into adopting his train of thought. He might not show it but he was could be quite manipulative and devious if the situation called for it. Xenovia had her holy sword off to the side of her, clutching it in her left arm as she spoke.

"We appreciate your cooperation. I am Xenovia." Xenovia said.

"I'm Shido Irina." Irina said.

"For what reason would servant's of good desire to meet with a devil?" Rias asked.

"Although one is yet to be found, the six remaining Excaliburs have been kept by the three divisions of the church. Three of those have been stolen by fallen angels." Irina said.

"I see and am I correct to assume that you tracked the fallen angels responsible for said theft to this town?" Minato said.

"That blonde hair... and your association to the Gremory family... You wouldn't happen to be the yellow flash would you?" Xenovia asked.

"And so what if I am? That still doesn't answer my question on whether the ones responsible for the theft of Excalibur are in this town and it also does not answer her question on why you wanted to meet us." Minato said.

"Yes. We were warned by our superiors to be wary of you and to not do anything to get on your bad side. And also to expressly flee on sight if we were to ever become engaged in combat with you." Xenovia said.

'Whoa, Minato-sempai's reputation seems really scary.' Issei thought to himself.

"Answer our questions." Rias demanded.

"The swords that we have are this one, the holy sword of destruction, Excalibur destruction." Xenovia said as she held out the large sword that was covered in white wrappings.

"And my holy sword of mimicry, Excalibur mimic." Irina said as she gestured to the ribbon on her arm.

'So I was right there are two holy swords when I sensed them at Issei's house.' Minato thought to himself.

"So what do you want from us?" Rias said.

"This particular problem is between us and the fallen angels. We can't afford to deal with the devils of this city." Xenovia said.

"You're awfully condescending. You thought that we would side with the fallen angels to do something to the holy swords?" Rias said.

"Devils despise holy swords. You're in the same position as the fallen angels. If we need to we will completely destroy you, even if you are the sister of a satan." Xenovia said. Rias' eyes turned crimson as everyone could feel her emotions through her energy however, before anyone could do anything, an even stronger pressure erupts from near the church affiliates and the sound of chirping birds can be heard.

"I think it would be wise to remember exactly who you are talking to and whose territory you are in. If not, my blade might just slip and you might find yourselves at the receiving end of a Chidori or a lightning cutter." Minato said as held two kunai at the necks of the two church affiliates. Both kunai making the sound of chirping birds as they were charged with lightning. Both church affiliates were frozen for awhile before heaving a sigh of relief as Minato returned back to his spot next to Rias.

"I'm sure you understand now why you should tread lightly when in the presence of my fiancé. But since you know so much about us then you should know that I and by extension him and the rest of my peerage would never side with fallen angels. In the name of the Gremory, I swear I will never do anything to humiliate the satans." Rias said.

"I am glad to hear that. That was just what our headquarters was after. I am sure the little sister of a satan wouldn't be so foolish and neither would the yellow flash who is loyal only to you." Xenovia said.

"Then you should also know that I would never side with you or your god right?" Rias said.

"Of course." Xenovia said.

"We simply would like you to pledge non-intervention in this ordeal." Xenovia said.

"Understood. Minato-kun?" Rias said.

"I see no point in getting our hands involved in their mess so as long as they don't do anything that threatens us I don't see why we can't give them an opportunity to clean up their mess." Minato said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Then thank you for your time." Xenovia said.

"Won't you stay for some tea?" Rias asked.

"I am sorry but we cannot befriend devils. We shall take our leave now." Xenovia said as she and Irina got up and started walking out. She barely took five steps before turning her attention towards Asia.

"I've been wondering this ever since I visited Hyodou Issei's house yesterday. Are you Asia Argento?" Xenovia said.

"Y-yes." Asia said.

"I never thought I'd see a witch here." Xenovia said causing Asia to get a shocked look on her face.

"Oh, you're that ex-nun who became a witch? I did hear that you were exiled because you could heal both devils and fallen angels. I never knew you would become a devil." Irina said to a trembling Asia.

"To think that a saint has become a devil, nobody's perfect I suppose." Xenovia said.

"You...shut the hell up." Issei said only to be held back by Koneko.

"Do you still believe in our god?" Xenovia asked.

"Xenovia, she is a devil." Irina said.

"Still, some blasphemers feel some guilt and retain a little of their faith. I can sense that from her." Xenovia said.

"Oh really? Hey Asia-san, do you still believe in god even though you are a devil?" Irina said.

"I-I just can't quite let it go. I believed in him all my life." Asia said.

"In that case, let us kill you now. Whatever sins you have committed, God will always forgive you. I will punish you in the name of god." Xenovia said.

"That is quite enough." Rias said. The next thing that everyone felt was a heavy pressure focused towards the two church affiliates. The devils looked to see the source of it and they saw Minato with an angry look on his face, his eyes shadowed by his hair.

"As of now, I consider the two of you as potential threats. And I will not hesitate to eliminate you in the blink of an eye if you dare to go any further." Minato said, his voice cold and ruthless.

"I am merely doing my duty as a woman of faith." Xenovia said. Issei put himself between Asia and Xenovia.

"Did you call Asia a witch?" Issei said.

"I believe it is a term fit for her state." Xenovia said.

"Like hell it is. You're the ones that started calling her a saint. Asia was always alone." Issei said.

"A saint only needs god's love. Those looking for more love or friendship are not worthy of sainthood." Xenovia said.

"You fanatics are as asinine as ever. Honestly, the poor girl was sad and alone I hardly believe she even wanted to be forced into the life of a saint yet she did and she endured. And what did you do in return? You exile her just because she helped a devil. I wonder... isn't it your faith that asks you to love thy enemy and do good to them?" Minato said casually making both of the church affiliates stunned.

"That's right. Screw faith and god. You're all idiots for not understanding Asia's kindness." Issei said.

"What are you to Asia Argento?" Xenovia said.

"Her family, her friend, her ally. If you do anything to Asia, I won't be afraid to fight every last one of you." Issei declared. Minato was impressed by his declaration.

'His heart of his will take him far. And it seems like Kiba is here.' Minato mused to himself.

"May I take that as a challenge to the entire church? What a bold statement from such a feeble devil." Xenovia said.

"Issei that's enough." Rias said.

"Very well. I will be your opponent." Kiba said as he stood at the door to the occult research club.

"Who are you?" Xenovia asked.

"Your senior when it comes to swords." Kiba said. Rias and everyone else except for Minato had a shocked expression on their faces at his sudden appearance. They al moved to the open field behind the old school building.

"Then let us begin." Xenovia said as she and Irina took of their cloaks revealing their black skintight battle outfits.

"Is this really okay? Should we be fighting church affiliates on our own accord?" Akeno said.

"This is simply and unofficial sparring match." Rias said.

"Besides if anything were to happen then I will take full responsibility." Minato said casually.

"If either of our higher ups knew, we would be in big trouble." Irina said as she pulled on the string on her arm and it turned into a katana.

"We will do our best not to kill you." Xenovia said as she unwrapped her sword.

"Hahaha." Kiba said.

"You're laughing?" Xenovia questioned.

"Yeah, because I've finally found what I have been trying to destroy." Kiba said as he spawned several swords in the ground.

"Sword birth huh. I remember now. It was said that one of the projects from the holy sword project escaped disposal." Xenovia said as she slung her sword over her shoulder.

"Hyodou Issei-kun!" Irina said with a glow in her eyes.

"What the hell?" Issei blurted out.

"I can't believe that my old friend became a devil during our years apart. Is destiny toying with us to cause such tragedy?" Irina said.

"What are you saying?" Issei blurted out again.

"I finally became compatible with a holy sword and even flew over the sea thinking I could be of use. Is this another one of the lord's trials? Although overcoming this will bring me one step closer to him." Irina said while brining her arms out wide.

"She's completely lost in her faith." Issei said to himself.

"See told you. Fanatics of the church are all asinine." Minato commented with a deadpanned expression.

"Come Issei-kun. Let me use my Excalibur to punish you for your sins. Amen!" Irina said and with that the two matches began.

 **A/N: And so here is the first chapter for season two. I am probably going to keep it roughly two episode long per chapter. My target being around 7000+ Words per chapter. Again much input needed since I need suggestions. Especially how to get Akeno and Minato together especially considering his relationship with Rias and all. Also do answer if I should give Minato any special eyes or should I just make him develop magic variants? Till next time peeps. Also need opinions on how the battle between Minato and Kokabiel will go down. Also, I do not intend to expand the pairings beyond Minatox Rias and still working on Minato x Akeno. Don't ask. It just doesn't make sense for Minato to want so many girls without being ooc.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: New Chapter Again yay. Still looking for the same comments from all my earlier questions. Best way to get Minato and Akeno together? Should Minato get something like a Rinnegan or a Sharingan? Or even both? Also looking for suggestions on how to drag the coming battle against Kokabiel. Minato does have a tendency to end things fast so aside from Minato being kept busy dealing with the residual energy of the fusion of Excalibur and a small army of fallen angels, how else could I possibly drag the battle?**

The battle between the two church affiliates wielding holy swords, Xenovia and Irina, and the pawn and knight of the Gremory peerage had begun. Both pairs had split up and taken different parts of the field. Xenovia was fighting against Kiba and Irina was up against Issei. Minato was watching together with the other members of the peerage. Issei had his boosted gear deployed and Kiba had spawned several swords in the ground using his sword birth.

{Boost}

Irina charged towards Issei, jumping in the air and bringing her sword, Excalibur mimic, in its Katana form down on the brunette devil's head. Issei was quick to realize he was in danger and leapt backwards. However, he was a little slow in reacting and this lead to some of his school uniform getting cut off in the attack. Although thankfully, he himself did not receive a cut from the blade.

"What the hell? This is dangerous. I thought this was a mock fight?" Issei said.

"Oh to return to my hometown only to be forced to kill one of my oldest friends. Alas, fate can be so cruel." Irina said.

"Oh my, she really is crazy." Minato commented with a deadpanned expression as he watched the more chipper of the church affiliates continuously ramble off about fate and trials from god.

"Issei, try to avoid direct attacks." Rias said.

"Yeah that is the plan thanks." Issei said.

{Boost}

"Red dragon emperor that together with Asia Argento's twilight healing and your sword birth. You devils most certainly have a fair amount of the Pagan's sacred treasures." Xenovia said.

"I have another power one that comes from my desire to seek retribution for all my fallen friends. A power that will bring me to destroy all the Excaliburs." Kiba said as he picked up his holy eraser from the ground and charged towards Xenovia. The knight was relentless in his assault as he attacked Xenovia with a quick flurry of slashes only to have them all be blocked easily by her Excalibur destruction. Xenovia was also able to easily read his moves and could counter them with ease.

"Just being touched by a holy sword can injure a devil. They are at a huge disadvantage." Akeno commented.

"That may be true but don't forget Kiba is trained by Sirzechs' knight and Issei has been getting stronger. We still need to do something about his hand to hand combat ability though. But...Kiba's getting careless. He lacks the finesse he used to have when he was calm. This is what happens when one fights using hatred and a thirst for revenge." Minato said as he gave his two cents while carefully observing the two battles. Issei was just dodging Irina's attacks while Kiba and Xenovia's swords were in a constant deadlock of clashes.

"I'm a little worried about Issei. But that sword does not seem to be bothering him much." Rias said as she watched her pawn block the sword with his left arm.

"I don't think it's bothering him at all. But then again, that left arm is a dragon's arm and not a devil." Akeno said.

"You're way too simple to be that impertinent." Irina said with a frown.

"Whatever that means, you are going to regret it. And you know why? Because I'm going to make you pay hardcore. Besides I would never miss out on a chance for boobies." Issei said.

{Boost}

"Ahehehe. It looks like even in this situation he still can't help but be a pervert." Minato commented as everybody felt like face palming at how Issei could still be lecherous in such a situation.

'Irina Shido, if you are so busy worshipping god then I will focus on worshipping your tight ass body.' Issei thought to himself with a lecherous grin on his face as he imagined using dress break on Irina. Minato just face palmed as he saw this, knowing exactly what the perverted pawn was thinking. Honestly, the boy had boobs on his mind 59 seconds out of 60. This was both detrimental and beneficial during training as Minato would often leverage his dream of creating a harem and desire to touch breasts.

"Uh.. That is freaky. Why is he making that lecherous face for?" Irina said.

"You should be careful. Seriously watch out for that pervo jerk because he has an attack that has the power to blow away a woman's clothes just by touching them." Koneko said flatly. Minato was chuckling at how the little rook had just spoilt the fun for the pervert pawn.

"What? Their clothes?" Irina said.

"Koneko, why are you giving my secrets away to the enemy." Issei said with a sad expression.

"Because you are the enemy to all women." Koneko said with an emotionless expression.

"Ghh...Sometimes the things you say really hurt." Issei said as he let his head drop down in depression.

"I can hardly believe how you have ended up Issei. It is not enough that you've turned into an evil devil but your heart is filled with such extreme wickedness now. Dear god I pray that in your divine wisdom you will never forgive this sinful pervert." Irina said as she had an odd glow in her eyes.

"Preach it sister." Koneko said nonchalantly.

"Is she really mentally stable?" Minato commented with a raised brow.

Back with Kiba and Xenovia, the two had been in a continuous deadlock for some time with neither swordsman being able to get a clear advantage. Kiba retreated back to the area where he had spawn the numerous swords, creating some distance between himself and the church affiliate, all the while never taking his eyes off his opponent. At least he didn't get too reckless when he was angry. He chucked his holy eraser off to the side and pulled out two other swords from the ground.

"It's time for you to burn and then freeze." Kiba said as he crossed his fire and ice blade together. He charged towards Xenovia swinging wildly at her.

"How naive." Xenovia said as she used a well timed strike to destroy both of Kiba's swords. She stabbed her Excalibur destruction into the ground, creating a large crater.

"The holy sword of destruction. Believe me this sword's name is not just for show." Xenovia said as she stood up in the crater she created and pulled the sword from the ground.

"After being split into seven, it is still this strong. Then I guess there is going to be a lot of carnage when I destroy all of them." Kiba said with a smirk.

"Kiba...what has gotten into him." Issei said to himself.

"Hey Xenovia, warn me the next time you want to destroy the ground. Anyway, I suppose it's about time you and I finished this game." Irina said as she got up and dusted herself off. She picked up her sword and lunged towards Issei once more.

{Boost}

"Let's do this." Issei said as he raised his left arm.

{Explosion}

"Here we go. Dress Break." Issei said as he jumped towards Irina with a lecherous grin on his face.

"Eww. Gross." Irina said as she moved to the left to dodge the attack.

"This is it." Issei said as he kept trying to touch the twin tailed girl only to have her constantly dodge all of his attempts while screaming all the way.

"It looks like Issei's movements are getting more flexible. And much faster." Akeno commented.

"All thanks to him having the right motivation combined with his training. Although I don't think I've ever seen him this enthusiastic before." Minato said as he placed a hand on his chin in a thinking pose.

"This isn't fair. Leave me alone." Irina shouted as she ran away from the perverted pawn.

"Never underestimate the power of a twisted mind." Issei proclaimed as he lunged towards the scared church affiliate only to have her duck at the last minute, causing him to fly towards Rias and Akeno. Just as he thought he was about to hit them both with his dress break, he found himself kissing the ground and not in a fun way.

"Sorry Issei but the only one allowed to see Rias like that is me." Minato said as he appeared in front of the pawn, pushing his hands out of the way before punching him into the ground some distance away.

"You know what, I think you've received divine punishment. So perhaps you should seal away these kinds of obscene attacks. That sound good?" Irina said as she prodded Issei's head with a stick.

"Nope. No way no how. I put all my devil power into my kickass move. And deciding between this and x ray vision was not very easy. There is still so much for me to see. So many girls boobs. Booties. My dream is to see every single one of them. And I will. So you ready for me girls? Because I'm going to fight until I am strong enough to blow a chick's clothes off just by thinking about it." Issei declared as he stood up from the ground.

"Sex is power yo. Sex is Justice." Issei said as he lunged towards Irina once more. Irina was able to avoid the lunge and jump back out of the way before launching herself at Issei in an attempt to cut him with her sword.

"I think that's far enough." Minato said as he appeared in front of Issei and pushed him out of the way to prevent him from getting hit by the blade and parrying it with his kunai.

"Oh my, how did you get here so quickly?" Irina said as she jumped back to put some distance between herself and Minato.

"I have my methods. You did well Issei. You've improved greatly from where you once were. Although we really need to do something about your motivation. Oh well at least it isn't something truly evil." Minato said with a shrug as he dragged the pawn back towards the others.

"We're done here I guess. Although I would have loved to see how good the yellow flash is in actual combat." Irina said.

"You are more than welcome to try to land a hit on my fiancé if you want." Rias said.

"Hey I don't want to fight." Minato said as he looked at Rias with a frown.

"Then here I come." Irina said cheerfully as she charged towards Minato brandishing her sword. Minato easily matched her strike for strike with his kunai. Standing his ground as the church affiliate tried to land a hit on him but to no avail.

"You're not bad. But you're not good enough to beat me just yet kiddo." Minato said as he parried the sword once more, letting his kunai slide along its length. He used his hand to push Irina away.

"I'm not done just yet." Irina said as she recovered.

"Oh no, I think you are quite done. And it seems our knight and your friend are done as well." Minato said as he appeared behind Irina, kunai dangerously close to her neck.

"When did you..." Irina managed to say after overcoming her initial shock.

"That was quite fun." Minato said as he appeared next to Rias.

"I guess you beat Issei but lost to Minato. But since the original match was against Issei, I will have to acknowledge your win in this match." Rias said as Irina changed her Excalibur back into its ribbon form and tied it back around her arm.

Back with Kiba and Xenovia, Kiba had created a giant sword using his sword birth and was challenging Xenovia to see which sword was the most destructive. The holy sword or the demon sword. Minato was shaking his head. Kiba was not trained to handle such heavy weaponry and this could clearly be seen by how poor his movements were with the oversized sword. Xenovia reacted to his sloppy movements easily, using the blunt end of her Excalibur destruction to ram into the knight's abdomen, causing him to spit out blood. Kiba fell to the ground defeated, his demon sword dissipating.

"Looks like that is the end. I would have liked to fight the yellow flash but looking at how quickly you outclassed Irina, I would think that I wouldn't offer you much of a challenge. Are you satisfied with this Rias Gremory and Minato Namikaze?" Xenovia said as she put her white cloak back on.

"Yes. I am grateful both of you did not do any critical blows. How about you Minato-kun?" Rias said turning her attention to him. He simply shrugged his shoulders to say that it didn't really matter to him.

"Of course. Remember what we talked about earlier." Xenovia said as she and Irina turned to leave.

"Just out of curiosity, did you find out which fallen angel was guilty? Of stealing the swords I mean." Rias said.

"We know who was behind it yes. One of the Fallen Angel Cadres, Kokabiel." Xenovia said.

"The two of you are after a leader class? You both are way outmatched. If you can't beat me what makes you think you can take down a leader class? Are you both planning to die?" Minato said. Inside though he knew to go and make adequate preparations now that he knew a leader class fallen angel was taking refuge in their town.

"We do what we must to keep the fallen from the holy swords. I'm willing to trade my life to annihilate them." Xenovia said.

"We understand the danger. There has already been one casualty. A priest who came to this town to check things out ahead of time was killed." Irina said.

"I know who killed him. It was Freed Sellzen." Kiba said as he got up from the ground.

"What do you mean Freed?" Issei blurted out.

"Really? So the stray priest did?" Rias wondered.

"I happened to be there when the priest was murdered and Freed definitely had a holy sword." Kiba said.

"Interesting so it was a stray priest. At least we know what we are up against. I appreciate the information you have shared but do not involve yourselves further in our affairs. We will be taking our leave now." Xenovia said. Kiba had angry look on his face.

"Ah hold on Xenovia. Wait for me. Thank you this has been such fun. Issei, I'll be here to judge you any time. Amen." Irina said before walking off to catch up with Xenovia.

Time Skip. Occult Research Clubroom.

"Where do you think you are going Kiba? You do realize that I will never permit you to leave me. Remember you are a knight of the house of Gremory." Rias said.

"I know Buchou. And I'm sorry." Kiba said before leaving.

"I half expected him to ask me to remove the flying raijin marker that was on him. I guess he must have forgotten. Oh well. Come on Rias. He will be fine. He just needs some time alone. I won't let anyone here be hurt remember that okay, so don't look so sad. I am positive that Kiba will return once when he has had time to think." Minato said as he appeared next to Rias, pulling her head against his shoulder and rubbing it soothingly to calm her down.

Next Day time skip, after school.

Issei Hyodou was seated at a table of the cafe waiting for someone to arrive. He was sipping his drink with a bored look on his face before a blond haired boy wearing the same spring school uniform as him appeared and took a seat next to him.

"Yo Hyodou." Saji said with a wave.

"Hey there Saji. Sorry for calling you out like this." Issei said with an apologetic look.

"No worries. So what did you want to talk about?" Saji asked.

"Well you see..." Issei said as he told the story of the Church Affiliates and Kiba's quest for revenge.

"Are you crazy? You want to do this without permission from our Kings? You have the strict but still nice Rias but Sona is just strict all the way. Besides why me? Why not Minato? He is so much more powerful than either of us." Saji protested.

"Minato does things his own way. Besides he is always with Buchou. If I went to him, she would found out instantly. Even Minato-sempai is afraid of getting Rias angry." Issei said.

"Yeah well he is her fiancé after all. Makes sense that they would be together all the time. But I still want no part in this." Saji said as he got up and tried to walk away. He got only as far as five steps away from the table before he found that he could not move.

"You will help us." Koneko said flatly as she held Saji in place. The Sitri pawn unable to escape from the Gremory rook's hold. Koneko joined Issei at his table and made sure Saji stayed with them.

"So what is the plan Issei?" Koneko asked.

"Well I was thinking we help Xenovia and Irina in retrieving the Excalibur swords and in exchange ask them to allow Kiba to destroy one of the fragments." Issei said. at that point he received a text from Minato

"Who is the message from Issei?" Koneko asked.

"It's from Minato." Issei responded a little wary to read the contents thinking they had been discovered already.

"Oh no. We're screwed." Saji said.

"It's alright. Minato says he supports us in this. He is actually watching both the church affiliates and Kiba without alerting them right now. Although he told us not tell either of them that he was watching over us all." Issei said.

"That is just like Minato-sempai to always keep tabs on everyone. Although I won't be surprised if the two church affiliates are already marked with flying raijin stamps." Koneko said.

"So I propose we go on with my plan." Issei said.

"Only one problem with that Issei. How exactly do you think we will be able to find the two Church affiliates? They aren't exactly going to be walking around in broad daylight you know." Koneko said.

"Ehehehe..." Issei said as he just realized a large stumbling block in his plan. Eventually, the three of them were walking around the town looking for the two Church affiliates.

Thankfully Minato had told them were they could find the two church affiliates who had been out trying to beg for money because Irina had apparently spent all of their money on a useless painting. Issei agreed to take the two church affiliates to a restaurant for a meal in exchange for their time. They agreed and Issei was cursing his decision inside as he watched the two of them devour plate after plate of food. All the while he could hear his wallet crying out to him for making such a stupid decision. Eventually, the two church affiliates were finished with their meal and thanked god and asked him to bless the three devils which resulted in all three of them receiving a dose of punishment.

"So what did the three of you want to discuss with us? And I am surprised that you devils would dare to act without the backing of your Kings." Xenovia said.

"Yeah well it is about our knight Kiba..." Issei said as he explained his plan to them and also Kiba's past. Xenovia was apprehensive at first but eventually agreed. Issei then contacted Kiba to meet him at the fountain.

Time Skip. Fountain.

"So why is it you called me out here? And why are those two here? Are you here to kill me as a stray?" Kiba said as he summoned his holy eraser.

"We are not here to fight, knight of Rias Gremory. Quite the opposite, thanks to your fellow peerage member, we have an offer to make for you. We let you destroy one of the sword fragments in exchange for your help in this matter." Xenovia said.

"When do we start?" Kiba said as he let the holy eraser return to wherever.

Timeskip. Abandoned Church.

"We have reason to believe that Freed and Valper will be at this location tonight. The four of you will moonlight as priests to draw them out as well as us. We will be splitting into two groups. The two of us are one team and you four are the other. We will start at opposite ends and then meet in the middle." Xenovia said as she handed priests clothes to the four devils. They nodded in approval of their plan and left to their assigned location.

Time skip, Sakura Park. Abandoned Mansion

"Hey isn't this where we hunted that stray devil Visor?" Issei asked.

"Yes it was. Now let's keep looking." Koneko responded.

"Well well, look what we have here. Some overly curious priests. I'm going to have so much fun with you four." Freed said as he appeared at the top of the mansion.

"Freed Sellzen, I swear I will destroy that holy sword you have." Kiba said as he took of the cloak and charged at Freed with his holy eraser. The other three devils took of their cloaks as well.

"Oh my, devils disguised as priests? What is the world coming to? But anyway today is my lucky day because I get to kill you shitty devils. Meet Excalibur Rapidly!" Freed said with a sinister smile as he and Kiba dueled.

"How is he keeping up with Kiba? He wasn't that fast before." Issei said as he deployed his boosted gear and started boosting.

"It's the Excalibur. By my guess the Excalibur fragment that Freed is using gives the user increased speed just like how Xenovia's gives her increased offensive power." Saji said.

"We need to help Kiba." Koneko said.

"Right on it. Kiba!" Issei shouted as he transferred his boosted power over to Kiba who used his sword birth to create an encircling field of swords directed at Freed. But thanks to the augmentation of Excalibur Rapidly, Freed was able to avoid the oncoming onslaught of blades.

"You aren't getting away this time you crazy exorcist. Absorption line." Saji said as he activated his sacred gear that took the form of a Gecko that extended its tongue out to prevent Freed from escaping.

"Damn you shitty devils." Freed cursed as the onslaught of blades made its way towards him.

"Now, now Freed, focus more power on your Excalibur to break free of that pesky thing." Valper said as he appeared out of the door of the mansion.

"Thank for the tip old man." Freed said as he did as told and managed to break free from Saji's absorption line. It was then that Xenovia and Irina made their appearance. Their own Excaliburs deployed and ready for battle. The next thing they knew, Minato appeared in front of Kiba, his kunai locked with Freed Sellzen's Excalibur.

"Well, well we meet again Freed Sellzen. You are one of the few people to ever escape me." Minato said as he jumped when the crazed exorcist lunged at him, tapping his shoulder and throwing him off balance and causing him to fall to the ground.

"Tch. If it isn't the blonde asshole from last time. Where is that crimson haired slut of yours?" Freed said as the pressure all around increased.

"You are coming with us for your crimes, Valper Galilei and Freed Sellzen. Also, we will be taking Excalibur back with us." Xenovia threatened.

"Tch. If it isn't the yellow flash this is most certainly inconvenient. Freed, we should be going. There is nothing for us here anyway." Valper said as the crazed exorcist stood in front of the rogue priest.

"You got it old man." Freed said as he took off one of his button and threw it to the ground to cover their escape. As soon as the two fled, Xenovia and Irina gave chase with Kiba following close behind. The other three devils were just about to go after them but were stopped by Minato. Behind them, two familiar magic circles appeared. One blue and one red.

"My, my what kind of mess did you all get involved in this time?" Rias said in a sickeningly sweet voice that betrayed none of her emotions.

The devils all walked into the mansion and separated into their own individual groups. With Rias taking one side and Sona taking the other. Rias was seated on one of the benches, Koneko and Issei seated on the ground in front of her. Minato was seated next to her. Akeno stood off to one side. Sona was seated on the other bench some ways away with Tsubaki standing off to the side near to her.

"So what do you two have to say for yourselves?" Rias said.

"We just wanted to help Kiba. We were afraid we might lose him or he might get hurt. So we thought it would be a good idea to help him out by striking a deal with Xenovia and Irina." Issei explained.

"Kiba is a precious member of the family." Koneko said showing a rare hint of emotion.

"Saji, you were very careless as such, you will be punished with a thousand spanks." Sona said as a magic circle appeared in her palm. She started doling out punishment to Saji while Rias was still talking to her two servants.

"I understand you two wanted to help but you had me really worried. There was a reason why I sent only Minato out for this. He can take care of himself and he knows how to deal with trouble. Minato-kun, I'm surprised you would add more work to yourself by involving them. After all you did end up having to babysit them." Rias chastised.

"To me they did the right thing. A person who abandons the rules is scum. But a person who abandons their friends is even worse than scum. So I saw no reason from forbidding them from going along with it. I could keep an eye on them anyway. But honestly. Why did the two of you have to involve the poor Sitri pawn." Minato said as he rubbed his temples in annoyance from hearing the pained screams from the blonde pawn.

"Honestly the two of you made me so worried." Rias said as she pulled her two servants into a warm sisterly or motherly hug.

"Hey they look like they are having a moment there. How come I get punished?" Saji said as he was being spanked by Sona.

"Rias has her way and I have mine." Sona said as she continued to punish Saji.

"Well then. Let's all go home. It's late. Do you want me to keep an eye on Kiba for you still? " Minato said as he got up from the bench.

"No I think we all need to get some rest. Thanks for watching over them for me Minato." Rias said as she hugged him tightly. The sense of security he always conveyed for her helped put the heiress at ease. If anything had happened to her precious servants, no her precious family she wouldn't have known what she would have done.

"Then let's all get home. Oh and Issei, congrats on getting a regular. But be careful around him." Minato said as everyone was taken back to their homes for a night's rest. The matter of Kiba and the two church affiliates put off until the next day. Issei on the other hand was confused by what Minato meant by be careful around his regular contractor. He was just a human requesting for devil services right?

Next Day Time Skip After School.

"Asia you need to stop letting Aika give you random ideas is that clear? I don't want her corrupting you into a naughty demon." Issei said while rubbing his temples. He really hated that female version of the perverted trio. She had planted ideas in Asia's head on how to deepen their relationship and the blonde so easily fell for them. Things like nurse cosplay and even worse, the naked apron tactic. Issei had a nosebleed when he came home the other night and saw Asia in nothing but an apron. And his mother actually did not mind one bit.

"Hai Issei-san." Asia said as the two of them walked into the clubroom for the day's meeting. Everyone else was already there and there was an odd tension to the entire thing. Minato was in the corner in his full get-up including the haori. This never spelled anything good since he only wore his haori when things got serious.

"Buchou, is there any word on Kiba?" Issei asked as he and Asia took a seat on the couch opposite to the one Koneko was seated in. The young neko devil hybrid was eating her candy as usual but her eyes betrayed a hint of worry. The two were served tea by Akeno who retreated back to her spot next to Rias.

"No we have not. There is some worrying things that have cropped up recently. Our familiars are currently scouring the town looking for them." Rias said as she had a frown on her face and a very worried expression. Minato placed a calming hand on her shoulder and she managed a light smile.

"Originally I wasn't so worried because they were just chasing after Valper and Freed so my markers would have served as trackers in case anything happened." Minato said.

"So what happened Minato-sempai. You wearing your haori never means anything good." Issei said.

"Yes we'll just earlier, my markers that were placed on Kiba, Xenovia as well as Irina all overloaded due to the presence of a large power signature near to them in the leader tier of the factions." Minato said.

"You don't mean that Kiba has been..." Issei blurted out but was stopped when Minato raised his hand out.

"Don't worry. Kiba is fine. That much I am sure of. I may not know where he is exactly but I can still feel his energy signature within the town. I have my suspicions as to what happened but let us not jump to conclusions." Minato said.

"My familiar has found something. Let's get going." Rias said as she got up and prepared the transport circle for all of them. They all got in and were taken to the forest on the outskirts of Kuoh town where they stumbled upon an injured Irina currently being held by Rias' familiar in human form. Before the group had left, they had left a message for Sona to meet them there.

"Irina! Asia." Issei said as he knelt down next to the injured girl. Asia was next to him soon after and got to work using her twilight healing.

"Can you hear me?" Asia asked as a green glow surrounded her hands and Irina was being healed.

"What happened to you? Where are Kiba and Xenovia?" Issei asked as Irina managed to regain consciousness for a moment.

"I don't know they got away." Irina said weakly.

"They got away from what?" Issei asked.

"I let them down. I was too slow." Irina said.

"Try not to push yourself." Asia said while she was still healing the injured girl.

"I couldn't get away. He was too strong." Irina said.

"Who is he?" Issei asked.

"Please be careful." Irina managed to say before passing out again.

"It's alright. She is just exhausted. She should recover fine after getting some rest. Thanks to Asia her body is not in critical condition." Minato said. It was then that Sona, Tsubaki and Saji appeared via magic circle at that location.

"Thank you so much for coming Sona." Rias said.

"Of course. I came right after I received your message. How is she?" Sona said as she knelt down next to the unconscious Irina to check her condition.

"She's alright but twilight healing is unable to recover lost stamina and exhaustion." Asia said.

"It's okay. I have the equipment to treat her at my house. Tsubaki." Sona said as she turned to her queen.

"Right." Tsubaki said as she took the girl from Rias' familiar before leaving via a magic circle to give her the proper treatment.

"Be careful everyone. There is someone else here. You can come out now and stop hiding." Minato said as he placed two fingers on the ground. He turned his attention to the trees and everyone followed suit. Issei and Saji both felt dread fill them and Issei immediately recognized the feeling as the same one as when he was close to Excalibur.

"Well, well it looks like I have been found out. And if it isn't the we all took the bait club. Welcome all of you. So many damn devils." Freed said as he emerged holding a sword.

"So it's you Freed Sellzen." Minato said as he held a kunai in his hand.

"Asia Argento, the traitor nun who sold her soul to the devils. How much do you love your new life as devil scum?" Freed said. The next moment was pain for the stray exorcist as Minato appeared right in front of him and swung his kunai in a wide arc, cutting him diagonally across the chest. Sona had taken up the front of the group with Rias. Minato appeared in front of the whole group, his eyes never straying from the recovering Freed.

"State your purpose here while you still have the chance." Minato said with a cold edge to his voice.

'Minato-kun is serious. Why is he this serious?' Rias thought to herself. Even Sona had a similar train of thought.

"Hey now there is no need to kill or attack me. I'm just a messenger." Freed said.

"A messenger? then what message do you have to deliver? Say it before I cut it out of you." Minato said.

"Relax. Someone wants to talk to you red. That someone being my boss." Freed said as the sky turned purple and an ominous figure appeared in the sky.

"A fallen angel." Koneko said.

"And he has 10 wings. He is of the leader class." Akeno added.

"Kokabiel." Minato muttered as he turned his attention to the fallen angel cadre.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, daughter of the house of Gremory. And you as well, Yellow Flash. I am Kokabiel" Kokabiel said.

"The pleasure is all mine I'm sure and please call me Rias and him Minato. So you are one of the fallen angel leaders huh. It's nice to put a face with the name." Rias said while folding her arms under her breasts.

"Your crimson hair is quite breath taking. Just as lovely as the scarlet haired devil king. Even the facial expressions are similar. That is absolutely nauseating." Kokabiel said.

"Are you just here to talk or do you have some ulterior motive here Kokabiel." Minato said.

"Me and my lackeys are thinking that we would like to do a little damage to the town. Starting with this institution and then moving on." Kokabiel said.

"Why would you want to harm our school?" Rias said.

"I figure if I do Sirzechs will have to emerge to help out his sister. What do you think?" Kokabiel said with a smirk.

"If you do that then you will be starting the war between god, the fallen angels and the devils all over again." Rias said.

"Hahaha. Better than what I got after stealing the Excaliburs. I thought for certain Michael would come after me. But all I got was some amateur exorcists and two pathetic holy sword users. Honestly it was disappointing." Kokabiel said.

"So wait that was your goal?" Akeno said.

"You actually want to start a war?" Rias said.

"Yes. Yes. After the first three way war ended, I was so bored. There was nothing to do. Azazel and Shemhazai were being so passive about when the next one would start." Kokabiel said.

"Wait a second. I know those names...but how...that's right...Raynare." Issei muttered to himself.

"Azazel is the governor general of the fallen angels and Shemhazai is his right hand man." Minato said.

"Not only is Azazel busy being distracted by appending wars, he also spends time collecting something called the sacred gears. He always gets completely immersed in his collections." Kokabiel said.

"So stealing the holy swords was not enough for you guys? Now you need sacred gears too?" Issei said.

"No need to generalize. Also I have no interest in your boosted gear. I realize that it might be a useful weapon but I've got what I need. Azazel might want it. I'm sure he would like to add a devil's toy to his collection." Kokabiel said.

Like I would just hand it over to him." Issei said.

"Fallen angels, god, devils. We are all just barely in a state of equilibrium. Which means...I can start the war with my own two hands." Kokabiel said.

"You have some pretty dangerous sentiments there Mr. Warmonger Kokabiel." Minato said casually.

"I am most interested to see what the prodigy of the current generation of devils is capable of. If you are as good as they say you are then I might actually have some fun." Kokabiel said.

"Why go after us now?" Minato said as he took a pre-emptive stance.

"I've got you, Rias Gremory, Lucifer's little sister. Then I also have Sona Sitri, Leviathan's sister. I have no doubt that there is an abundance of power hanging over the school the two of you attend. It will make the perfect warzone. I know I will enjoy it immensely." Kokabiel said.

"That's insane." Saji said.

"Yeah if by insane you mean totally F***ed up." Issei added.

"Hahaha, don't you just love it when he lets his psychotic side shine? I'm starting to get excited about war too. And look. I even have toys to bring to the party." Freed said as he opened his coat to reveal several swords.

"Holy swords..." Koneko said.

"Does that mean that all the swords he has are Excaliburs?" Issei questioned.

"Yeah. Damn this isn't good." Minato said. 'I can't babysit them and fight at the same time. I just have to hope I trained them all enough. This is a real fight and we could risk dying especially against a leader tier opponent.' Minato thought to himself, his attention now divided between Freed and Kokabiel.

"The fun part is that every one of these swords are in hyper state and ready to be used. Who's you daddy? Uhuhuhu. And...I scored this holy sword of mimicry, Excalibur mimic. It was a gift from that sweet little girl in pigtails." Freed said as he pulled the ribbon on his arm.

"Oh don't act so surprised. What do you say dear little sister of the devil king? Nice day for a war Isn't it?" Kokabiel said as he fired off an array of light spears at the group of devils.

"Oh no you don't. Chidori: Senbon." Minato said as he dropped his kunai. He quickly did a few hand signs before lightning sparked in his hands. He swung his hand in a wide arc, creating rods of lightning that negated the oncoming light spears, creating a cloud of smoke that obscured everyone's vision.

"Where did they go?" Saji asked as the smoke finally cleared.

"I saw him go that way. They are headed towards the academy." Koneko said.

"They are going to destroy the entire school." Issei said.

"No the school will just be the beginning." Minato commented.

"It won't be difficult for a fallen angel of that class to wipe out the entire town." Sona said.

"Then we will not allow that to happen. Let's get moving." Rias said as they all went and prepared for the battle with Kokabiel that was about to take place at the school.

 **Lol Issei still hasn't managed to use his dress break yet so hmm... Minato hasn't allowed it to happen just yet and he has told Koneko and the others what the move is. And obviously he isn't going to let that move be used on Rias even if only by accident. So again leave me nice reviews especially inputs as they are greatly appreciated.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: New Chapter. I am not super happy with how this chapter turned out. Like the attempt to drag the battle out sucks in my opinion because Minato is a high speed combatant. But oh well. I can mope and figure out a better way to replace the chapter some other time if I come up with something better.**

The two peerages arrived at the gates of Kuoh Academy. Their toughest fight ever awaiting them inside. They could see hints of a large magical energy building within the school and started to become worried that it was what Kokabiel intended to use to destroy the town. Sona had her peerage erect a barrier surrounding the school to protect the surrounding area of the school.

"The whole school has been encased in a barrier. If nothing drastic happens it should be able to keep the outside from being damaged." Sona said.

"Thanks a lot for the help Sona." Rias said.

"But that is only if the conditions remain the same." Sona said.

"That's true." Rias said. At that point, Tsubaki appeared after having tended to Irina earlier.

"Fuku-Kaichou, how is Irina?" Issei asked.

"Her condition is not life threatening thanks to Asia's treatment with her twilight healing." Tsubaki said as she walked towards Sona.

"What about Xenovia? Where in the world did she go?" Issei said.

"Nothing from Kiba yet either?" Saji said.

"No, we haven't heard anything from him yet. But I believe he is safe." Issei said.

"We have no time to worry about those two. We need to focus on the task of stopping Kokabiel right now." Minato said.

"I'll keep the barrier up but I might not be able to keep the school from collapsing. As unbearable as that is." Sona said.

"We won't let that happen." Rias said.

"Rias, it's not too late to contact your brother even now..." Sona said.

"I don't see you contacting your big sister." Rias said with a shake of her head.

"My family is... Your brother loves you doesn't he? Sirzechs will definitely come to help you out. That's why..." Sona said.

"Don't worry. Sirzechs already knows. He said he can be here within the hour. I also had him prepare some forces at specific locations in the underworld in case things go sour." Minato said.

"Minato-kun why would you contact him?" Rias said.

"Rias, this isn't a joke. We are going up against a leader class fallen angel. And unlike a rating, we could actually die. Face it. None of you have faced actual combat before. Combat where one false moves could cause you your lives. We cannot to afford to take chances. So just this once, let's accept that we may be in way over our heads and we should take all the help we can get." Minato said.

"Fine. I'll concur to your greater experience in this. But by stationing troops in the underworld at certain positions you don't mean..." Rias said.

"Should anything happen yes. I will resort to that even as messy as it will make things." Minato said.

With that, Rias and her peerage walked into the school for their first real battle. A battle against an enemy that far outclassed them by a large margin. As they were walking into the school to confront Kokabiel, Minato was discussing strategies with Rias at the front of the group.

'Wow, I've never seen Minato-sempai this serious.' Issei thought to himself as he looked at the two people at the front of the group. Minato had long ago abandoned his usually chipper attitude for a much more serious one.

"Issei, you will be on support for this fight." Rias said after she and Minato discussed their strategies.

"Support?" The pawn questioned not understanding his role in the coming battle.

"Yes. You will transfer your accumulated power to the others to strengthen their attacks. In a worst case scenario you will transfer power to me." Minato explained.

"I see. Roger." Issei said.

"We will stall until Issei can build up the necessary power to transfer to us." Rias said.

"We are counting on you for this one Issei." Minato said.

"We have to go on the offensive and prevent Kokabiel from releasing his power. As Minato alluded to earlier, this will not be like the battle against Riser and his peerage. Our lives will be on the line this time." Rias said.

"I've boosted the flying raijin markers on everyone so that they won't fluctuate from Kokabiel releasing his powers." Minato said as he worked through various hand signs before placing a hand on all the ORC members markers.

"Even with our lives on the line, no one will die here. We will make it through this so that we can all go to school together once again." Rias said. Issei promoted himself to queen and with that the decisive battle at Kuoh Academy was about to begin.

"What the hell is that..." Asia asked as everyone walked into the open field to see a bright light in it.

"That kind of magic density is going to be dangerous." Minato commented with a frown as he took yup a battle stance. Kunai in his left hand.

"It seems like the four Excaliburs have been fused into one. That seems just like something he would do." Kokabiel said as he got everyone's attention. He was seated on a large floating throne that he had conjured up and he had a bored expression on his face.

"So who is coming? Sirzechs or is it Serafall instead?" Kokabiel said with a smirk.

"I'm sorry but we will have to keep you entertained for now since the two of them are a little busy." Minato said as he took up the front of the group and was in a defensive stance. The fallen angel cadre simply snapped his fingers. Producing a light lance. He lazily threw it at the gymnasium, creating a large crater that destroyed the entire building. Everyone with the exception of Minato was blown off their feet by the backlash of the blast.

"This is so boring. Oh well a little diversion won't hurt I guess." Kokabiel said.

"This is a joke right?"

{Are you scared partner}

"I've never seen such a big lance of light. It's like it's from a different dimension." Issei said to Ddraig.

{Of course it is from a different dimension. We are talking about a guy who survived a war with god and the devil kings}

"Can we really beat a guy like that?" Issei muttered.

{If we have to I will turn your whole body into a dragon in order to win. As of now the only one who could probably even hope of matching him is your Blondie senior}

"Since you made the effort to come all the way here, I will have you play with my pet and my underlings. Yellow Flash, why don't you show me that vaunted prowess of your?" Kokabiel said. A beam of light fired from the bottom of the throne he was sitting on. A magic circle was created on the ground and from it emerged the vicious Hydra. And on one side of Kokabiel appeared 100 fallen angels.

"The hydra?" Rias asked in an exasperated tone.

"No way. How is it his pet?" Akeno said.

"What the hell is that thing?" Issei blurted out.

"The Hydra, a creature that comes from Greek Mythology. Cut off one head and two more will grow in its place. This is bad. It has poisonous breath and acidic blood so be careful. I'll handle the fallen angels. Can I leave you to at least stall the hydra?" Minato said as he reached his hand into his grey pouch."

"Stay safe. There are a lot of them you know." Rias said worriedly.

"Don't worry. The rest of you focus on the hydra. Try not to cut off any of its heads so that we don't have more to deal with." Minato said as he created a dividing barrier between him and the others so that he could focus on the fallen angels.

"You intend to face all 100 on your own? You must be stupid." Kokabiel commented as he watched from his throne.

"We shall see Kokabiel." Minato said as he pulled out several marked kunai. The fallen angels had light spears in their hands and were prepared to skewer him with said light spears. They hurled their spears towards Minato only for him to disappear in a flash of yellow. He appeared in the middle of the main group fallen angels and before they could even react, blue lightning surround a large number of them, charring their skin and killing 30 of them.

"Chidori Nagashi." Minato said simply as his lightning assault continued to mercilessly rain down upon the fallen angels. By the end of it, he had managed to take out around 35 fallen angels with the attacks and about another 35 had their nerves fried and were unable to fight properly let alone at all.

'Damn. That Chidori Nagashi took out quite a good bit of my magic. I'll have to be more careful. I guess I'll just resort to the good old slice and dice.' Minato thought to himself as he felt his reserves be depleted by about 1/5 of its full capacity due to his last attack. Smirking, he disappeared once more to launch a fresh assault on the fallen angels. Picking off those who were still recovering from the shocking effects of the Chidori Nagashi

"My, my the yellow flash is certainly impressive. He is almost done with half of my forces already. He is truly both quick and powerful. I look forward to fighting him later on. The others however, they are such weaklings. Look at them struggle against the Hydra." Kokabiel said as he watched the proceedings of the battle.

The rest of the peerage was busy dealing with the problem of the Hydra. Issei was hanging back together with keeping a close eye on Asia. Koneko was fighting against the hydra, using her rook enhanced strength to bring one of the creature's head in a painful meeting with the ground. Rias and Akeno had taken to the sky and were using their magic powers to attack the hydra from the sky. Akeno used her thunder to shock the hydra several times while Rias used her power of destruction on the creature. Both were careful to make sure not to hit the hydra's heads in order to cause more heads to grow and multiply their troubles.

The heads were truly the most troublesome thing for the hydra. It was not only spewing fire and poisonous substances but the heads were also chasing after the girls and trying to separate it with the heads splitting up so that they could focus on one opponent and prevent the peerage from working together. Issei was running just watching the battle as he continued to boost up his power. He was cursing how he could not help them out in the fight but he knew why he had to hang back. If their attack couldn't completely destroy the hydra, then it would simply regenerate and grow more heads which would be a problem for them later on. No he needed to boost their power up enough so that they could take out the hydra completely in one hit, thus defeating it for good.

Koneko was holding tightly onto two of the hydra heads. She was doing her best to restrain the hydra while Akeno and Rias kept blasting it using their magic. She was trying to keep the hydra occupied on them versus going against Issei. As much as she hated to admit it, the pervert was the only chance the group had right now of actually being able to defeat such a creature. If the hydra went after him and reset his boost counter or even worse, took him out of the battle, whether temporarily or permanently, then they would be done for. She didn't even have confidence that Minato would be able to do something against the hydra. Not after fighting so many fallen angels.

Speaking of which, by now, Minato had managed to cut down 70 fallen angels in total. He had used a combination of his flying raijin to jump in between the scattered marked kunai to both confuse the enemy as well as to give him openings and to avoid there attacks. Using a combination of his Chidori senbon and just regular hacking and slashing with his special brand of kunai, he was whittling down their numbers to the point where only thirty of the fallen angels had remained. Although it was not really difficult for him, fighting this many opponents at once took a toll on his stamina and by his estimate at the rate he was going, he would have about 1/2 of his reserves left to deal with both the hydra and Kokabiel. Muttering a curse at the situation and reassuring himself that he couldn't fail not now, Minato drew out another kunai. Dual wielding the kunai, he charged them with lightning and prepared to kill the remaining 30 fallen angels.

Rias and Akeno were watching a little awed at how strong Minato was. He was tearing into the massive number of fallen angels as though they were just ants. Demonstrating his superior speed and reflexes as he twisted and turned to avoid them trying to lunge at him and stab him with their light spears. He was using his lightning powered kunai to ensure that he dealt with each fallen swiftly, occasionally extending it into a spear to extend his reach and kill a target. Rias and Akeno at the same time were muttering curses at how troublesome the hydra was to deal with.

The two were using every offensive magic they knew of in order to try and do some lasting damage to the hydra. But they lacked the power to do enough damage that would last without risking the hydra growing more heads. So they took the only option they had right now which was to use their spells to herd the hydra away from Issei and Asia and simply wait for the pawn to boost up enough so that they could deal with the Cerberus in a single hit. She shot a blast of her power of destruction at the heads as it tried to bite her while at the same time flying backwards to create some distance. Akeno was using her thunder to shock the hydra several times although it seemed to do little more than annoy the beast. But as they seemed to be able to herd the hydra, it broke free and went after Issei and Asia. Issei prioritized rescuing Asia first and picked her up and jumped to safety.

Koneko acted quickly and went to the pawns aid, tackling two of the hydra's heads and sending the creature down to the ground. This only seemed to annoy and anger the creature as it used one of its other heads to snake towards the rook as she was kept occupied with the other heads. Koneko was distracted and using its teeth, the hydra attacked the young rook, injuring her and causing her clothes to become shredded in the process. Koneko jumped to prevent any grievous injury from being inflicted upon her but this left her open as another of the hydra's heads tried to swallow the neko-devil hybrid whole only for her to break free using her rook strength. Taking the opportunity created from Koneko busting open the hydra's mouth, Rias and Akeno fired off some of their strongest spells at the creature, their attack proving somewhat successful as the creature was knocked to the ground and was able to stun the creature for some time.

Issei, thinking that he could be of some contribution, tempted the creature and acted as bait. The hydra falling for it completely as he was chased around the compound by the creature, seemingly aggravated at his thoughts and momentarily forgetting the presence of the others. Even Minato who was finishing up his own battle, was impressed with either the incredulous stupidity or the bravery of the pawn. As Issei kept the creature distracted, Asia got to work healing Koneko's injuries. Rias and Akeno took the time to plan out something that they could do to keep stalling. Issei's distract did not last long however as he was eventually caught in a corner with the beast staring down at him like he was its prey, which was exactly the case. Just as one of the heads was about to spit acid to kill Issei, the pawn was saved at the last minute by the timely arrival of the peerage knight. Kiba appeared in front of him and spawned a large number of sword in the ground beneath the hydra's feet, causing the creature to reel back.

"Kiba, you came." Issei said.

"Yeah. It looks like you guys need a little help. Minato-sempai seems to be doing well as usual. I think he should be done soon. Let's just focus on stopping this thing so that we can regroup and take down Kokabiel together." Kiba said as he held his holy eraser and prepared to attack the hydra. Just then, the creature reeled back in pain as its body was cut by the recently arrived Xenovia and her Excalibur Destruction.

"As expected of the holy sword of destruction. It has a profound effect on such an evil creature." Akeno remarked as the wound on the creature's side showed no signs of closing at all.

"As much as I would prefer not to have to accept your help, I am grateful for it." Rias said as she smiled at Xenovia's presence. With the arrival of the two swordsman, the team launched a renewed assault on the creature, hoping to weaken it so that they could take it out in a single hit. Minato by this time had managed to deal with all of the fallen angels that Kokabiel had summoned. He checked himself and aside from some light scuffs and some dirt on his haori, he was mostly fine. His reserves though were a different case. He watched the rest deal with the hydra and knew he only had one attack that could possibly do any damage to it.

'Rias, I'm going to go for a rasenshuriken. I want you to hit it with the same amount of your power of destruction. If I'm correct, it should end the hydra for good.' Minato said through the mental link he had with Rias.

'Are you sure Minato-kun, what about the backlash?' Rias asked worriedly back remembering that the rasenshuriken would damage the user as well.

'I'll be fine. Trust me okay Rias-chan?' Minato said back as he created the shadow clones needed to use the rasenshuriken. Kokabiel was watching with interest at what Minato was doing.

By this time Issei had managed to boost enough times such that he had enough power to transfer to Akeno and Rias. He called out to both girls who gladly received the power boost. Akeno acted first. She blasted the hydra with her thunder, forcing the creature back just after Xenovia had cleared out after managing to inflict another serious wound on the creature. Rias had her power of destruction building in the palm of her hands and was currently waiting for the signal. Everyone turned their attention when they heard the sound of screeching. They saw Minato holding a much bigger version of the rasenshuriken than the one that he had used back during the rating game against Riser Phenex.

"Everyone clear out now." Rias said as she watched Minato hurl the rasenshuriken towards the creature.

"Now Rias!" Minato shouted as Rias obliged and fired a powerful blast of her power of destruction at the rasenshuriken.

The two attacks joined together and the power of destruction surrounded the rasenshuriken, creating four more surrounding blade protrusions around the ball with some energy forming around the central ball itself. Everyone was pulled to safety by Minato. They watched as the combined attack hit the hydra right in its core, consuming it a bright white and black explosion. The hydra was turned to nothingness. The wind blades of the rasenshuriken doing cellular level damage and combined with the power of destruction left nothing but a nice clean crater and no sign of the horrible creature that they had just that with.

"I call it the destruction style: Mega Destructive Nimbus Tempest." Minato said. Everyone else sweat dropped. At least Minato was still the same joker during a situation like this. I mean everything he came up with had stupid names. The original name for the flying raijin that he came up with long ago was the space distorting leap technique. Although that was agreed upon with Sirzechs Grayfia quickly changed his mind and made him come up with a simpler technique name.

"That was awesome!" Issei exclaimed.

"Awesome is quite a stretch but I will admit, the Yellow Flash does most certainly live up to his excellent reputation. You took out a 100 fallen angels and what do you have to show for it? A little bit of exhaustion and some dirt and grime on you. They didn't even so much as cause a major wound on you. Oh well I guess this is what I get for allowing my subordinates to do my dirty work." Kokabiel said.

"You truly are a deranged man. You just sent out your pet and your underlings to simply be killed?" Minato questioned as he stood ready with a kunai in hand. That last rasenshuriken took quite a bit out of him. He had less than half his reserves left.

"Take this! Kokabiel." Rias shouted as she fired off a large burst of her power of destruction towards the fallen angel cadre. But Kokabiel simply smirked and sent it away with a simple dismissive wave of his hand, creating a large crater within the tennis courts.

"How could he just deflect that like it was nothing?" Issei wondered aloud.

"Careful, he is a leader class fallen angel. He isn't like the normal ones. I'd estimate him to be around 10 times stronger than Raynare." Minato said as he glared at Kokabiel.

"So this is how much stronger you become after receiving the power boost from the red dragon emperor. Interesting. This is really interesting." Kokabiel remarked.

"It's complete...With this it is finally..." Valper said as everyone turned their attention to him. In the centre of the high density magic, a sword had formed and Valper had a gleeful expression on his face. From a distance, a silver haired young man was watching the battle...

"I get the massive power that results from the combination of the swords. That's the trade off." Kokabiel said.

"So that is how he intends to wipe out the city." Minato said.

"Seriously? Is our town seriously going to disappear?" Issei said.

"You should run away from here. This town has only about 20 minutes remaining before it is destroyed." Valper said.

"Rias, take everyone and handle Kokabiel. I'll deal with the magic that is set to destroy this town." Minato said softly to her. She nodded in response. 'Tch. To send away something that dense will require quite a bit of my reserves. I can only hope that Issei can boost me up to deal with Kokabiel later one. For now I have to hope that they can all hold out.' Minato thought to himself.

"If you want to protect the town, you will have to defeat me first. What will you do Rias Gremory and the yellow flash?" Kokabiel said as he unfurled his wings and the throne he stood up from disappeared.

"That is obvious. We will defeat you." Rias said as she fired of a powerful blast of her power of destruction at the fallen angel. He simply caught it in his hand and compacted it into a large sphere. Akeno joined in the attack and fired off her thunder only to have it be caught by the fallen angel leader as well.

"Shadow Clone." Minato said as he created three shadow clones. He sent them off to set locations around the magic that Kokabiel was using to destroy the town in order to assist him with redirecting the magic to one of his offsite locations in the underworld so that he could leave it to Sirzechs to deal with. He took a deep breath and ran through the hand signs, compacting the energy that had been released by the fusion of the Excaliburs, mixing in his own energy with it as well.

"You are a fool." Kokabiel said as he joined the two spheres of destruction and thunder into one giant sphere and proceeded to hurl it towards Rias. Rias just stood there waiting for the attack to hit her, too stunned to do anything. Minato took notice of this and stopped what he was doing, leaving the clones to do his work for him. Before he could get there, Akeno got in front of Rias and tried to protect the King using a defensive barrier but given the amount of time she had, the queen could not erect a strong enough barrier and so both of them got hit. But before either of them could hit the ground, Minato ported to them and got them safely to Asia's location.

"Sorry about that Minato, we wasted the boosted energy. Issei wasted his effort." Akeno admitted.

"It's fine as long as the two of you are still alive. Just keep him busy until I am done with dealing with the magic that he is using to destroy the town." Minato said as he left them in Asia's care before disappearing once more to handle the now dense magic sphere that had formed.

"We have to do something to buy Minato time to deal with the magic and also for Issei to boost up." Rias said with a frown. Everyone turned their attention towards Kiba who had an angry expression on his face.

"Valper Galilei, I am a survivor of the holy sword project. Or more accurately of those you tried to murder. I was able to live on because I was reborn as a devil. I refused to die because I knew one day I would be able to avenge the death of my comrades." Kiba said as he had his holy eraser out.

However, Kiba was so focused on attacking Valper that he failed to realize that Kokabiel had prepared a light lance to attack him with. Koneko and Issei tried to come to their friends aid but were surely to slow. Kokabiel hurled the light lance towards Kiba. Minato saw this and reacted in an instant. He weaved through the hand seals as he got to Kiba's location just in time before the light lance was about to impact him. He held out his kunai as the light lance seeming stopped in front of him before being swallowed up by what seemed like a tiny black hole. Minato held out his kunai and in the distance, an explosion could be heard.

'Light lances of this magnitude...I will have to be careful where I redirect them.' Minato thought to himself as he cursed. Everyone was starting to get exhausted and careless and he had the problem of dealing with the magic that was out to destroy the town. He was also starting to get exhausted as evidenced by his heavy breathing.

"My my, you are every bit as fast as they say. And he would have thought that you know time-space distorting magic. But anyway I grow tired of this. You seem exhausted yellow flash. I'll leave you to make yourself even more exhausted by dealing with that magic that will destroy the town. Freed. This will be the last piece of entertainment Use the power of the Excalibur with four swords to get rid of these guys. I will be waiting for you yellow flash." Kokabiel said with a smirk as he just floated in the air and watched.

"That arrogance of yours will be your downfall Kokabiel." Minato said simply before returning to deal with the dense magic ball.

"I would love to use that fancy excalibur with those ridiculous specs. I wonder who should get to feel the pointy end of this bad boy first." Freed said as he held the fused Excalibur in his hands. Freed charged towards the devils but Kiba avoided his attack and kept his focus on Valper.

Just as Freed was about to attempt to cut Koneko and Issei with the fused excalibur, Xenovia came to their aid and charged at Freed with her excalibur destruction. The crazed exorcist managed to dodge the blow thanks to the augmentation of the excalibur rapidly. Freed reappeared behind Xenovia and tried to cut her. Xenovia flipped over and using her skillful balance, avoided the strike and planted her right foot firmly into Freed's face sending him back a considerable distance.

"My face! You bitch. Who kicks a beautiful face like this? I'm going to tear you apart for that and turn you into a slip and slide you hear me?" Freed said.

The fused excalibur started to grow longer as Freed used the powers of excalibur mimic to stretch the blade towards Xenovia who calmly dodged the attack. Freed manipulated the excalibur to attack Xenovia with tendril like blades. Xenovia responded in turn by countering with her excalibur destruction. Freed then used the powers of the excalibur nightmare to create and illusion of multiple copies of himself attacking at once. He also used it to make the blade invisible as he forced Xenovia on the defensive. Xenovia created some distance between herself and Freed as Koneko helped out by flinging Issei towards the crazed exorcist. Issei delivered a powerful kick, sending Freed reeling back.

Meanwhile, Kiba was confronting Valper for his involvement in the holy sword project in which he had survived and his other friends all killed.

"Do you want to know why I killed all the holy sword project candidates? It was because the project was a failure. We couldn't get enough of the element within any of the candidates to allow them to use holy swords. And so I decided, why not just extract all of it from them and combine it. That is what I did. I killed the candidates so that I could extract the necessary gene and combine it. I was able to crystalize the gene and perfect it so that anyone implanted with the crystal would be able to wield a holy sword." Valper said.

"So all my friends died for nothing? We sacrificed everything we had for the Church and in the end we were used as material?" Kiba said angrily.

"If you feel so bad about your friends, I think they are all in here. This is the first crystal that I made." Valper said as he chucked a blue crystal at Kiba's feet. Kiba gingerly picked the crystal up and felt it in his hand. Immediately a blue light enveloped him as the souls of his friends appeared surrounding him.

Kiba started crying as a warm feeling enveloped him. He conversed with the souls of his dead friends who told him of their hopes and dreams and also how they wanted him to carry on and move on for their sake. They asked him to take them in so that they could finish the matter together and finally move on. The blue light glowed brighter as Kiba took in the souls and feelings of his fallen friends.

"Minato-sempai was right. I was so focused on revenge that it never occurred to me that my friends wanted me to move on, to be free of this curse and in doing so, I had shunned my new friends. But now, I will close this matter and move forward." Kiba said.

"That's the way Kiba. No point wasting the feelings and souls of your friends now." Issei said.

"You can do it Kiba. No true knight of mine can lose to an opponent like that." Rias said.

"It's time for a new sword. I will create a new sword for Rias and all of my fallen friends. Sword Birth go!" Kiba said as he created a new sword. The sword was enveloped in a black and white light and when the light faded, Kiba held a new sword that had a black line running across the center with red runes.

"This is the sword of betrayer. A sword that combines both holy and devil powers." Kiba said.

"Holy and devil powers?" Rias said in disbelief.

"I get it. Ddraig was telling me that Kiba had peaked. This must be what he was talking about. That is Kiba's forbidden technique. His balance breaker." Issei said.

"That is not possible. Two opposing elements cannot be combined together. Freed!" Valper said as the crazed Exorcist appeared before him, fused Excalibur in hand.

"Here I am. I was listening to the sappy moment earlier. It was disgusting me out of my skin. I need to kill someone quickly to feel better." Freed said.

"Tell me knight of Rias Gremory, are we still fighting together?" Xenovia said as she walked next to Kiba towards Freed.

"I would think we are." Kiba said.

"Then let us destroy that sword together." Xenovia said.

"Destroy the sword? But I thought?" Kiba said in deisbelief.

"It is true that technically we are looking at a holy sword but, that sword is not a true holy sword and should be destroyed." Xenovia said. She stabbed her Excalibur destruction into the ground before calling another sword from another dimension.

"That's the holy sword Durandal. A sword on par with Excalibur, said to cut anything on this world." Akeno said

"That's impossible. My research did not delve into how to use Durandal or any of the other holy swords." Valper said in shock.

"That's because I am one of the rare natural's unlike Irina. This kiddo here cuts anything but it doesn't always listen to me so it needs to be sealed away." Xenovia said.

Freed swung his fused Excalibur at Xenovia, using the properties of Excalibur mimic to cause the word to extend towards Xenovia. Xenovia easily blocked using her Durandal and destroyed the tendrils coming at her using her sword. Freed then charged towards Xenovia with the speed augmentation of Excalibur rapidly. Kiba used his knight speed to match Freed and after a blur of continuous clashing, he was able to destroy the fused Excalibur using the sword of betrayer and gravely injure the crazed exorcist who dropped to the ground, unconscious.

"This isn't possible. Two opposing elements working together so well. Wait, it makes sense. If the balance can be broken like that then it must be the case. Everything is going haywire because in the war not only the devil king but god…" Valper said before being cut off as a light spear pierced through his abdomen. The Gremory group turned their attention to Kokabiel.

"Valper, you were so talented, but you were a loose end that needed to be tied up. Now then, I am bored with all the diversions. I think it's time I had a little bit more fun of my own while waiting for the yellow flash. Kid, why don't you boost up your power and transfer it to one of them? Or better yet, why don't you transfer it to the yellow flash and I'll see whether or not he is really as strong as they say he is." Kokabiel said.

"Are you giving us a chance? Stop screwing around and looking down on us." Rias shouted angrily.

"You are the ones who are being ridiculous right now. There is no way any of you can defeat me. The only one who had a chance was the yellow flash and he is exhausted and indisposed at the moment." Kokabiel said. Hearing her servants being looked down upon, Rias proceeded to dire off the largest burst of her power of destruction that she could muster. Her eyes had changed color from their normal green blue hue to the same shade of crimson as her hair.

"This is interesting. This is very interesting. Not bad, little sister of the devil king, Sirzechs." Kokabiel said as he got a burnt hand from blocking Rias' attack. He was merely laughing away while Rias dropped to one knee from the exhaustion of using so much power.

"Thunder." Akeno said as she fired off her strongest bolt of lightning at Kokabiel only to have him block it with his wings. But Akeno pressed on and kept blasting the fallen angel cadre with her thunder.

"Are you trying to get in way? You who possess the power of Barakiel?" Kokabiel said as Akeno had an angry look on her face from his words.

"Don't lump me with that thing." Akeno said as the intensity of her thunder increased.

"Barakiel?" Issei wondered aloud.

"It's the name of one of the fallen angel leaders. I've heard that he can use lightning and thunder but..." Xenovia said.

"A thunder-user just like Akeno?" Issei wondered. Akeno was completely exhausted from releasing such a huge burst of her thunder.

"You've fallen so low as to become a devil now? What an amusing house you have, Rias Gremory. The yellow flash, the red dragon emperor, a ruined holy sword project and Barakiel's daughter." Kokabiel said.

"What did he just say?" Xenovia said.

"Akeno is...the daughter of a fallen angel?" Issei wondered aloud.

"Rias Gremory, it seems that just like your brother, you like inferior products." Kokabiel said. Suddenly, everyone felt the magic that resulted from the fused Excaliburs disappear.

"So what if we start off poorly with our lives. It doesn't matter where we start. It matters where we go and how we get there. I will not allow you to insult my precious friends and loved ones." Minato said as he hurled a lightning charged kunai at Kokabiel. The fallen angel leader simply aught it with both hands right in front of his face, his hands being slightly charred by the high density lightning.

"Is that the best you got Yellow Flash? Although your lightning is pretty strong." Kokabiel said.

"No try this on for size." Minato said as he appeared in front of Kokabiel and slammed a rasengan straight into the fallen angel cadre, sending him spinning backwards.

"That was a pretty impressive attack. You are much stronger than all the others. They are so boring. Why don't I get rid of them all so that we don't need to restrain ourselves? And I think I will start with you, daughter of Barakiel." Kokabiel remarked as he spat out some blood. He created a light lance and hurled it towards Akeno. Akeno was too tired to react and simply waited for the light lance to hit her. But she was surprised when it didn't.

"I won't let you hurt the people who are precious to me." Minato said as he appeared in front of Akeno and caught the light lance in his right hand. It burned his skin for a moment before he channeled fire magic into his hand to crush the light spear. 'Tch. that took more from me than I thought. I will have to end this battle quickly.' Minato thought to himself. He charged towards Kokabiel, the fallen angel cadre in a gleeful attitude now that he finally had a challenge.

"And there he goes again being the hero as usual. I'm sorry Rias but I don't think I can hide my feelings for him any longer. Not since he has always been the one to give me strength and keep me going since that day." Akeno said to herself as she watched Minato rush off to confront Kokabiel. She stole a glance at Rias while mulling over her internal feelings of the man who had saved her from her fate all those years ago and had given her a new chance at life.

"Try this on for size Kokabiel." Minato said as he threw a kunai at the fallen angel while creating a rasengan in his right hand. Kokabiel just smirked arrogantly and dodged to the side to avoid the swing.

"And now you die Yellow Flash." Kokabiel said as he created a light lance and prepared to stab Minato with it thinking the Rook was wide open only to have him disappear at the last second. Minato reappeared above Kokabiel and caught the kunai he had thrown earlier. He turned his body in mid air and brought the rasengan down into the fallen angel's back, slamming him into the ground and creating a large crater.

"Flying Raijin: Second Step." Minato said as he marked the fallen angel for good measure and jumped backwards as the fallen angel recovered.

"Impressive you jumped to the kunai you threw earlier. Very resourceful as expected of the yellow flash. And that orb of yours is destructive. I'd say it's much better than that lousy power of destruction that the little sister of Sirzechs can use." Kokabiel commented.

"She just lacks the skill with her power that's all. Give her a time and I think she will be a lot stronger." Minato said simply. 'Tch. I have enough energy to use one last attack. It all hinges on this. If I fail then we are all as good as dead.' Minato thought to himself as he felt his reserves were now nearing dangerously low levels.

"Say, why don't we join forces? I can give you anything you want. I'm sure that someone with your power could easily take anything. Money, power, women. Whatever you want you can have it if you join forces with me." Kokabiel said.

"Thanks but no thanks. I already got everything I need. I think it's time I ended this. Raikiri." Minato said as he worked through a series of hand seals. Lightning was concentrated in his right hand. It was very dense and made the sound of birds chirping. Minato dug his hand into the ground, breaking up the earth as he pulled his arm in an arc behind him. He charged at the fallen angel cadre, his arm digging up the earth as he did so.

"Since you refuse to join me, you can join the others in death." Kokabiel said as he created an extremely large light lance and hurled it at Minato.

"Minato-sempai look out!" Issei shouted. But Minato kept charging towards the fallen angel and simply crushed the light lance with his lightning coated right hand.

"The lightning cutter. The more advance version of the Chidori. So named because Minato used it to split a bolt of lightning in the past with it." Rias explained as Minato seemed to become a blur.

"I see." Kokabiel said with a smirk. He turned his body so that Minato's lightning cutter would end up taking out the majority of his left arm and shoulder.

"Shit." Minato cursed.

"That technique would have killed me if it had hit but, you can only run in a straight line while maximizing its killing potential, and that left you wide open. Goodbye, yellow flash. It was fun." Kokabiel said as he stabbed Minato through the abdomen with a light sword. Minato fell to the ground before his body was kicked away by Kokabiel.

"Minato-kun No!" Rias shouted as tears started streaming down her cheeks. The man she loved...was dying and she couldn't do a thing about it.

"So what are you going to do now?" Kokabiel said as he faced the remainder of the peerage plus Xenovia.

"You how dare you! How dare you hurt my Minato! You will pay." Rias said as he aura flared out. He anger and grief fuelling her.

"Then why don't you try and come and kill me then? Rias Gremory, owner of the welsh dragon emperor, Crimson haired ruin-princess." Kokabiel said as he taunted her. Mustering whatever remained of her energy, Rias shot of her power of destruction at the fallen angel cadre who simply countered it with an orb of his light energy.

"Is that the best you got? You are facing the enemy of the devils here. So pathetic. Expected of trash I suppose. Ph well, I might as well take your heads now so that the new war can begin and even if Azazel protests to it, I will show everyone that the fallen angels are the ultimate beings. I will show Michael and Sirzechs why we deserve to be feared and respected." Kokabiel said.

"Try this!" Xenovia said as she attacked Kokabiel with her Durandal. Kiba followed suit using his sword of betrayer. Kokabiel managed to block both swords using just wings. Koneko tried to launch a surprise attack but failed as the fallen angel Cadre simply smirked before using his wings to attack the three of them.

"Pathetic. Although I am surprised that you can still fight so hard despite your leader being dead." Kokabiel remarked.

"Kokabiel what do you mean by that?" Rias questioned angrily.

"Oops, that slipped my tongue. But during the great war, not only the four great devil kings but also the god of the bible died as well." Kokabiel said with a smug expression. Everyone was shocked by this revelation, especially Xenovia and Asia who were both in utter shock, with the blonde passing out in Issei's arms.

"Anyway now that you know, I might as well kill you all. You can take that knowledge to your graves." Kokabiel proclaimed.

"Like hell you will. Do you think it matter that god is dead? I don't think so because we all are still here and we are all still going. And so long as I can still draw breath, the word lose or give up will never exist in my vocabulary. This is my will of fire." A familiar voice said.

"Minato-kun!" Rias said as tears of joy started flowing down her cheeks. He was still alive despite receiving a fatal stroke.

"You...but how?" Kokabiel said surprised that Minato could still stand let alone fight.

"I seared the wound closed. I almost passed out due to the pain but thanks to your arrogance, you are going down Kokabiel. Issei!" Minato said as he appeared next to the boy.

"Hai Minato-sempai. Boosted Gear Gift!" Issei said as he raised out his left arm.

{Transfer}

"That feels good. I wanted Asia to heal me but it looks like she is indisposed at the moment. This will have to do I guess." Minato said as he felt the power rush into him. His appearance changed as he turned completely orange. He had six tomoe around his neck and six more around the collar of his haori. His eyes were now red slits. (I don't describe well. Basically his nine tails chakra mode except in this case it is a cloak of pure magic energy)

"What is that form?" Kiba questioned.

"I don't know. It seems like Minato-kun is wrapped up in a cloak of pure magical energy." Rias said as she felt the waves of power radiate from her love. It frankly made her quite hot and excited. Akeno had a similar reaction as she felt the power coming from Minato.

"I guess completing the rasengan did give me other benefits as well. But its time this ended Kokabiel." Minato said as he hurled several kunai at the fallen angel cadre.

"Feel free to try." Kokabiel said with a confident smirk. Minato appeared in front of the fallen angel cadre and delivered a bone crushing kick to him, sending him flying into the centre of the flying kunai. Minato created a shadow clone of himself and said shadow clone started flashing between the various kunai that surrounded Kokabiel, delivering multiple slashes to the fallen angel cadre.

"I call this one, Flying Raijin: jiku shippu senko rennodan zeroshiki." Minato said as he created an extra dense rasengan in his hand. He flashed to the fallen angel cadre and slammed the rasengan into him, sending him flying and a beautiful radiant explosion engulfed the fallen. As the dust cleared, Kokabiel dropped to the ground, defeated. But before any of them could celebrate their victory, the barrier over the school shattered and in front of the glorious full moon, an armored figure with blue light wings appeared.

"Well well. It looks like you didn't need my help at all Yellow Flash." the armored figure spoke as he descended towards the ground.

"Vanishing Dragon, what are you doing here?" Minato said as he took a battle stance.

"That's he vanishing dragon? So the legends are true?" Rias said as she was on edge. The rest of her peerage following suit.

"Relax. I am not here to fight you. I was sent here by Azazel to retrieve those two and lend a hand if needed. It was fun seeing you fight. Maybe one day I can have a battle with you." The figure said as he picked up Freed and Kokabiel.

{Ignoring me eh White?}

{Ddraig, pity we had to meet under these circumstances}

{It can't be helped. We are after all destined to fight}

"Hyodou Issei, you had better become stronger for our inevitable confrontation. After all you are the weakest host of the Red Dragon Emperor in history." the armored figure said before disappearing in a flash of light.

"What was that Rias?" Sona questioned.

"It seems the vanishing dragon had come to save us although he arrived too late to do anything since Minato here managed to take down Kokabiel." Rias said as she walked towards her love.

"Whoa. I feel woozy." Minato said as he felt the rush of energy leaving him. His magic cloak dissipated and he fell backwards from the exertion and exhaustion. Before he could hit the ground though, he felt a familiar soft sensation surround his head and a familiar warmth around his as a pair of soft hands wrapped around his head and pulled him closer.

"Minato-kun. I'm so relieved. When Kokabiel stabbed you earlier I thought you were done for. But in the end you save everyone." Rias said as she hugged Minato tightly.

"I'm fine Rias. Although if someone could wake Asia up so I can fix this darned burn on my abdomen and my right arm that would be greatly appreciated. Not that I am rushing you or anything it's just that this does hurt and all." Minato said sarcastically. Everyone joined in the laughter after such a stressful confrontation. Leave it to Minato to lighten up the mood.

 **And That's a wrap. I might come back to work on it someday again when I get better ideas. Or reviews could help me fix it hehehe. Here we get a hint of Akeno falling for Minato. Hopefully I will work on that in the coming chapters. Also still wondering if Minato should get a sharingan or a rinnegan. Reviews and thoughts are greatly appreciated.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys this is just an update to the story. Have not had the time to update anything lately due to coming tests and submissions so really apologize due to that. Anyway, I have opened up a poll on my profile on what types of further powers you readers would like to see Minato use in the future. Some of you have also been wondering about Gasper and so the next chapter will focus mainly on Gasper and Akeno and how they all met and also the lead up to the three factions conference, might have to split it into two but we shall see. So do write me some reviews for the current story. Comments on where the story should go are really appreciated. Also please do take the time to answer the poll. It helps. Or just answer in a review. Mostly deciding whether Minato should have an eye power or not.**

 **Till Next Time. Hopefully the next update from me for any of my stories comes soon.**


End file.
